Covens (Sequel to Roundabout)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the events in "Roundabout", Ichabod rediscovers a letter from Captain Dubois in the past concerning Serilda of Abingdon. Meantime Jenny discovers some hidden truths in a small Massachusetts village. All of which lead to a brewing standoff between Moloch and the fire demon in the present day. (Ichabod/Katrina) (please r & r!)
1. Serilda's Visit to Wabash 1778

Covens (Sequel to "Roundabout")

DJ Dubois

June 2014

Rating T (Teen)—Language, Dark Magic, Violence

Notes: The characters from Sleepy Hollow belong to FOX. All other characters are mine and fictitious. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Prologue [Wabash Commune, NY—March 1778]

Heavy grey clouds hung heavily over the upper New York State woods on that early spring day. A brisk north wind sent animals and people alike for cover. The previous week's warm spell had coaxed a few early buds onto the trees. Green shoots had pierced the cold hard ground in their quest for _Sol_'s warmth.

Within the village of Wabash on Eagle Plain's northwest side, the residents hustled quickly about their business along the Green. A few folks ate and slept within the two taverns. Others walked briskly to the livery or the mercantile.

Such was business on that afternoon…..

A dark haired slender woman rode into the square on horseback. Thanks to her dark steed, she'd made good time up the river valley via the post road. She maintained a serious disposition while galloping toward the walled fort and then through the opening into the square itself. She surveyed the area and closed her eyes.

_You have arrived, my priestess. He is close! _Moloch's grainy voice noted.

She nodded purposefully. The vibrations she'd felt at Saratoga and Eagle Plain echoed loudly to her there. She eyed the mercantile with affirmation. "He is in there, Master." She tied her horse to the hitching post and crossed the green. With each step, she contemplated a plan for further action. She'd scout the situation and assess this colonial captain and his allies. Then she'd decide what to do next.

A glance toward the woods reminded her of the coven which waited in Eagle Plain proper. If needed, that night they'd all return to do the master's work…to eliminate the threat which had harmed Moloch's allies at Saratoga….

…this "Child/Destroyer"….

….then its creators…..

She trudged up the wooden stairs and into the store proper. Glancing around, her eyes didn't see much out of the ordinary for the establishment as far as such places went. Bolts of cloth rested in a niche along the south wall. Shelves of dry goods formed aisles in the room's center. An antique clock ticked away _Tempus' _progress. A counter to her left allowed for a gentleman dressed in a fine white shirt and dark trousers to do business with a rather nondescript farmer judging from the latter's dress.

For several minutes, the merchant prattled on with the farmer about village life. More importantly to her though, she felt the power emanating from him. As per Moloch's instructions, she kept her distance so as not to alarm the two men. But she felt the energy crackling about herself.

Unfortunately the scar on the merchant's hand began to glow.

_Curse that thing! _She straightened while preparing for trouble.

"David, what is it?" The farmer looked about anxiously. Obviously he recognized the sign from the other man.

"It will be fine. Thank you for stopping by, Jacob. Perhaps our families might picnic after services on Sunday?" Dave supposed. He quickly shook the other man's hand.

"Temperance will like that very much. Give my best to Angie if you would," Jacob accepted with a smile. Yet his eyes drifted toward the stranger nervously.

"I know. Just head by the farm and let Ricardo know. Be watchful, my friend," Dave agreed while leading the other man out and locking the door behind his friend. Then he turned to face his remaining customer.

"I did not think locking us in was standard merchant practice, _Sirrah_," she chided.

"Neither is stalking said merchant, Milady. That's some trick." He held up the glowing scar. "Only dark magic makes that thing go off. Maybe we can stop with the games? Who are you?"

"I am Serilda of Abingdon, a traveler through these parts. I only seek food and wares to continue my journey," she replied half-truthfully.

While not satisfied with her answer, he nodded. "That wasn't so hard, was it, Miss Serilda? I am David Dubois, the proprietor of this store. You understand I have to know my customers? These are troubled times we live in." As she could feel his true nature, he clearly discerned the darkness about her as well. A sharp tremor shot through him.

She smiled knowing that his inner demon was stirring. Perhaps she could goad it into surfacing in the midst of the village. "These rabble let you live here despite that, Dubois? It surprises me. I've heard stories of you in Eagle Plain."

"The townspeople there picked a fight back in the day. They didn't like my response," he tersely replied. He felt deeper into her aura empathetically and recoiled.

Moloch's stench clearly wafted from every pore of her being.

"You know how to pick your employers, don't you?" He ground his teeth while casting his right eye out the window toward the green beyond. He saw Jacob speaking with the reverend and pointing toward the store. "Terrific. You'd best move on, Ms. Serilda. Before you do, perhaps I can help you with what you need?"

She shook her head. "I don't fear a few rabble."

"You should. Your master, as vile as it can be, would agree. So would the one that made me what I am. Now perhaps I could help you with some hard tack, beans or perhaps some potatoes. I have all of those things at a good price," he offered while trying to keep control.

"How about letting _him _out, Dubois? That's what I want," she hissed.

He chuckled darkly. "The villagers know all about my other half. I'd rather not have a floor show this afternoon." He walked back over to the door and unlocked it. "Since you don't wish to do business, I need you to leave." He opened the front door. "I will be speaking with the sheriff about this."

Serilda laughed defiantly. "_You? _You'd talk about me when you're the way you are?"

"The sheriff knows about me. As you said yourself, the stories make great telling. Hit the road and don't come back to this village. I will know if you're around. So will my friends," Dave reposted verbally without missing a beat. "You stir deeper trouble than you know with your presence. Trouble I'd rather not have to deal with." He motioned toward the door. "Don't make me ask again."

"Perhaps I'll bring a British regiment with me next time?" she threatened.

"Don't waste the effort. Your master knows what I can do. Next time it may meet something else it can't handle," he concluded before rudely shoving her out the door telekinetically. "That goes for any Moloch trash, Sweets."

"You will regret that, Dubois." Serilda scowled at him menacingly. "I will return."

"And I'll be waiting. Now _go_!" His eyes glowed bright yellow. He allowed a few dark sparks to crackle across his own finger tips. He frowned while feeling a cold presence from the woods beyond the stockade walls. "Seems the rival demon around here's annoyed by your presence as well. Beat it."

_Listen to Dubois. I do not wish a battle now. You are outnumbered, Serilda. Depart, _Moloch conceded.

_So glad of you to notice, Creep. That goes for you too, _Dave cut in telepathically.

_You will pay for your impudence, Mortal. You and your demon, _Moloch threatened.

"Moloch will destroy you and then that fire demon from Saratoga. That I promise," she vowed before heading purposefully across the green and toward her steed.

As she did so, a few villagers watched her. One man in a dark vest and buckskin trousers tensed.

"Let her go, Sheriff. We shall be watchful. The gaol cannot hold her in any event," Dave advised. He shook his head at his neighbors.

"She made _it _light up. She is one of the witches!" the blacksmith insisted.

"Have a care, Samuel. I don't know what she is. She serves another demon however. We shall have to be cautious," Dave declared. He glanced again toward the woods and rolled his eyes. _Some people don't know what they do. Terrific! _He headed back into the store and his desk.

Dispatches needed to be sent to General Washington and a certain captain in Sleepy Hollow about these events. And with due haste about such things…..

[Three Miles Away]

Serilda stopped her steed angrily. She detested being driven away like a common novice. "He thinks he can dispose of me like that? I will get the others and bring them back here! Then we shall see!"

_You were indiscreet, my Priestess. You challenged Dubois openly. Now… _Moloch lectured. _Others approach._

"Turn, Witch," a firm voice commanded.

Her ears perked to the demonic timbre. Her skin dimpled at the energies crackling about. She turned toward the source.

A man or what seemed to be one cantered on a dark horse of his own out of the woods and onto the road. He wore the garb of a century earlier. A cloak and a Puritan style hat obscured his features save for a pair of glowing eyes. His gloved hands pulled the reins stopping his mount. "So ye threaten mah boy, do ye?"

"An' not very well at that," Grace added dismissively. "I know of you, Serilda of Abingdon."

"As do I you, Grace of Rowenshire. Here to visit your grandsire mayhap?" Serilda scoffed.

"Na' yet. Grandfather knows where I am when he wishes to find me. You should listen to him," Grace disagreed. "That village has more to it than you know."

"This prattle be senseless!" he hissed.

"Patience, my friend. I do not wish to stir…." Grace rolled her eyes. "Now you've done it." She watched as the Apparition appeared.

_NONE A' YA'RE WELCOME! SCRAM! _The Dark One eyed its two known adversaries and the stranger which had threatened Dave in the village. It threw a dark energy blast at Serilda knocking her from her mount. _THA'S FER YER BIG MOUTH, TOOTS! DON' COME BACK 'LESS YA WANNA GIT MORE!_

Serilda screamed under the assault of the icy and scorching flames across her body and soul.

"'Nough!" The Mystery Man grabbed the suffering priestess by the collar and glared deeply into her eyes. "Ah wan' 'er to tell 'er master a message. Thy life is spared fer now, Sow. Tell Moloch our master watches. Any more actions like this are an act of war. Remember the battle from last fall. Moloch cannot stop our master. Tell 'im, Sow!"

_NOT MAH MASTER, CREEP! _The Image denied.

"It matters not. You will be brought back into line. Do relay my greetings to the family, won't you?" Grace mocked the Image sarcastically. "And so will you, Serilda, if you or your coven attack." She grasped her companion's rein and made them both and the horse vanish.

_BEST LISTEN TO 'ER. AH AIN'T FIRE DEMON'S KID. AH'LL STILL WHUP YER ASS IF YA'LL COME BACK! _The Image dissipated into the late afternoon air

Serilda collected herself. She suppressed her shivering from the assault. As much as she wanted revenge for the attack, she sensed the power behind her attackers.

A war would be the last thing anybody needed at the moment. Still launching it at another time might meet Moloch's agenda.

She climbed back onto the horse and rode as best she could for Eagle Plain.

Best to get medical attention and prepare for Moloch's needs. This battle could wait….

….but it would happen. Count on that….


	2. Nightmares Before Breakfast

Chapter 1

[Ichabod's Dreamscape]

Ichabod shivered as the piercing wind bit through his cloak. Snow and freezing rain fell heavily from the dark grey skies above covering the dead grass underfoot with unnatural alacrity. Sulfur and smoky residue clogged his nostrils. His ears rang from the battle he knew to be going on in the plain in front of himself but could barely make out the silhouettes of.

Still his bayonet remained busy as he endeavored to hold off a bevy of sharp fangs and claws from the pack around himself.

A lithe female figure danced a deadly ballet to his left. Her blade slash and stabbed deeply through the coy-dogs' hides while dispatching them to their reward.

_Bloody buggers! _He just managed to evade one dog as it tried to bite his leg. Then he took his pistol and shot it right between the eyes. "DUBOIS! WHAT IN BLAZES?"

"Patience, Captain Crane. Do not call _him _that!" Nyoki Tuishima reminded him while eviscerating another dog. "The Child deals with her."

Then a high pitched banshee scream shattered the whiteout.

"Lord, be with us…." Ichabod implored…..

[Crane Cottage—Two Weeks after "Roundabout"]

Ichabod tossed and turned in the bed. He thrashed like a fish struggling to breathe in the air. His skin's sweat soaked the mattress. His breathing came in ragged bursts. He groaned, "Not again…When will they stop? Not that thing again."

Katrina shook him. "Ichabod, what is it, my love? What is the nightmare? Ichabod, please!"

"AHHH!" He almost jumped out of the nightmare and back into the waking world. He gasped heavily while trying to compose himself. "Bloody mess!"

She embraced him supportively. "Was it the same dream again?"

"Yes. The Rowenshire affair again." He ran his hands through his damp locks. "The witch's last stand."

"Witch? Serilda did not die in Rowenshire. She was burned at the stake here in New York State," she presumed anxiously. "You speak then of Grace and her coven? Nobody knows what happened."

"I don't know all the details _yet_. I was there however when that high priestess met her end," he revealed. "It's still hazy. I wish I remembered more. But I know Dubois' inner demon and Ms. Tuishiama were involved." He rose from the bed and staggered toward the dresser.

"Really? It is a pity you cannot simply ask them when we visit tomorrow," she lamented. "Other than the fact that General Washington sent you with them into that unholy valley, we know next to nothing."

"Yes. Quite so." He recalled his superior's wishes quite well in that regard. "Perhaps I can discern more with the good Lieutenant's able assistance. I regret that I woke you."

"I am glad to support you, Ichabod, as you do me," she assured him. "Perhaps a shower might make you feel better? I shall have some coffee prepared when you emerge."

"That would be most splendid. I would be most agreeable to making us some pancakes if you don't mind a few minutes' wait," he proposed while pulling on his robe. Getting a nod from her, he smiled warmly and departed for the bathroom.

She frowned. _How I wish I could've been with him in that hellish place! What in the goddess' name happened? _She determined to comfort her husband as best she could before he left for the precinct. As such, she headed for the kitchen to make the coffee in question. Then she dialed the phone anxiously.

"Hey, Katrina. You're up early. Everything okay there?" Abbie answered her cell phone. She stifled a tired yawn. "Sorry. I was just waking up."

"Physically we're fine, Abbie. Thank you. Ichabod, however, had that nightmare once again. Would you allow some time for breakfast? I'd like to speak before you accompany him to the precinct," Katrina requested.

"You bet. Tell him not to cook. I'll stop by Bonnie's and get some cinnamon rolls. Maybe you might have some coffee ready because I could definitely use some," Abbie offered.

"I'd be most appreciative, Abbie, if you would do so. You have my thanks. I am afraid that Moloch is scheming again," Katrina worried.

"Bet on that. We'll handle it though. See you in an hour," Abbie concurred before hanging up. _What the Hell, Crane? You're worrying your wife now? Terrific….. _She rubbed her forehead while heading for the bathroom and that shower.

Meantime Katrina hung up as well. "Best to get that coffee. No one's sleeping now." She took a deep breath and headed toward the kitchen. She held the carafe under the faucet and began filling it with water. As she did so, she glanced out the window into the woods. She loved to watch nature even in the past-peak foliage scene….

….the branches waving in the breeze….

…the still green grass covering the ground….

…the hooded stranger looking back….

_Hooded stranger? _She stared out through the window in a panic. Absently she dropped the carafe allowing it to bang in the sink while rushing toward the back door. She and the others had seen the _voyeur _several times over the previous fortnight. Consequently she wanted answers. She ran outside and toward where the other had been standing.

As always however, the hooded one had vanished into thin air. No trace of that person remained behind for them to see.

_Who are you? What do you want? _She headed back into the cabin and toward the kitchen where the sink was quickly filling with water. She shut the faucet off and drained off the remaining water from the carafe. Then she filled the upper reservoir with a filter and coffee before starting it.

"What happened, Katrina? You look like you saw a ghost," Ichabod noted. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Forgive me. That hooded person was out there again. Then he or she just vanished!" Katrina reported.

"Our friend again," he realized knowing exactly what his wife had seen. Since their last trip to Wabash, he'd seen her too on several occasions. "Perhaps Dubois might know something. We will find out tomorrow."

"Perhaps. You might wish to shower. Abbie will be here with breakfast," she informed him. "Those cinnamon rolls again."

He smirked at her. "Bonnie's café does excellent work, my Dear. You like them too." He kissed her forehead and considered her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her forehead before heading into the shower.

Despite his reassurances, she knew he worried about the situation. _What else is out there?_

[Forty-five minutes later]

After the requisite stop at Bonnie's for the desired cinnamon rolls, Abbie drove away from the town center with a heavy mind and heart. Her mind swam with details. Her heart felt burdened with concern. The facets of this latest Moloch-related situation spun seemingly in a blur….

…how three of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse remained at large…..

…how Moloch watched and could strike from anywhere….

…digesting the two lost days in that dark Purgatory place—Katrina's former prison

…how Dubois and his family connected to her partner in that so-called Mobius deal. That other than his daughter, Jennifer, nobody knew the past events….

…Dubois' alter ego, the "Child", taking on the demons in question…

…Worse the cloaked stalking spirit tailing them…the one tied to the rival coven behind Dubois' state of affairs….

_Damn, Crane. How do you manage these things? _She turned into the cottage's driveway and drove up beside the structure. Then she parked the car in front of the unused garage. _It's times like this that I miss Corbin the most. How did he deal with this crap? How? _She shook her head. _He'd tell you to hang in there, Abbie. Don't fear the unknown but to respect and confront it. _She sucked in an uncertain breath. _At least you still have your world and time. Think about Crane and Katrina. Hell, think about how Dubois and his family are split between centuries and without the knowledge of what's still biting us all in the collective ass. Joy, joy._

Her cell buzzed at her from her pocket.

"Who?" She considered the device before answering, "Mills."

"Abbie, it's Jenny. Crane and everyone okay?" Jenny replied.

The deputy shrugged. _Define okay… _She rolled her eyes at herself in the rear view mirror. "Just the usual stuff. Crane and I have research to do before leaving for Wabash tomorrow. Katrina's trying to adjust to our century. Irving's getting caught up. I'm dealing with the whole Purgatory excursion. As I said the usual stuff. How's life in Podunkville anyhow?"

"I haven't gotten to Rowenshire yet. I've been researching a town in the Northampton area first. I'm heading back there today. Can't wait for the creepy detail to start," Jenny deadpanned sarcastically.

"Can't be any worse than what we deal with here," Abbie supposed.

"You haven't seen that place, Abbie. Trust me, there's a reason why Dubois is the way he is. Apparently the old house has a widow and her son living in it now. I'm going to visit with them sometime this afternoon. I just have to deal with those folks. They really don't like visitors," Jenny recalled. "And that's before dealing with the coven themselves."

"Just be careful. I don't want to hear about you being chased by a lynch mob," Abbie insisted.

"And you too. Any word on that witch, Grace, or Moloch's crew?" Jenny queried expectantly.

"Not a peep from Moloch or the horsemen. Parrish is still trapped. Katrina called me this morning though. She saw our cloaked stalking spirit again. Wish we knew what it was," Abbie reported with an air of exasperation in her voice.

"It's tied to the coven close to where I am. Better hope it's not Grace or that lady, Marguerite, that Dubois told us about. Either of them are big trouble," Jenny noted. "I've got one more stop in this town before heading across the reservoir. Have a safe trip and remind Crane to keep his head on straight."

Abbie smirked. "You too. Call me if anything comes up."

"Right. If everything goes right, I'll see you up there. See you later," Jenny concluded before disconnecting.

Abbie pushed the disconnect button on her phone and slid it back into her pocket. _Could that spirit be Grace? _That thought made her stomach curdle. _Last thing we need is a magic fight on top of everything else. Think breakfast first. Then you all can deal with this stuff! _She unfastened her seat belt, grabbed the rolls and headed for the house. She knocked at the door expectantly.

Ichabod answered the door with his usual prim and proper demeanor. "Good morning, Leftenant. Thank you for bringing the wares. They are much appreciated." He smiled warmly while opening the door and ushering her inside.

Abbie never ceased to be amused by his over-the-top eighteenth century gentleman thing. Still she'd learned to take it in stride and appreciate it. While most guys in the modern age treated women in a less than desirable manner, he at least tried to treat her like a lady. "And a big howdy to you too, Crane. Where's Katrina?"

"Getting dressed." He sighed despondently. "We do need to speak once we get to the Precinct."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. _Uh oh. He's doing the mopey thing. Big alert there. _"You had the nightmare again?"

"I'm afraid so. This time I saw the feral dogs in question. Miss Tuishiama was fighting them alongside me. I heard Dubois' alter ego scream through the storm as well," he reported.

Abbie nodded. "That's more than you've seen before. Wish that Dubois' daughter or that minister could contact the priestesses who helped Katrina back in your day."

"They are watching us. Trust in that," Katrina interjected while entering the room. She wore a blue muslin blouse and a long white skirt. "We will get to the bottom of your visions, Ichabod. They are tied to our experiences and the stalker in our midst." She rubbed his shoulder supportively.

"I know. Thank you though," he expressed while squeezing her hand affectionately. "We have our breakfast."

"I see. Good morrow, Abbie. Thank you for bringing them. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Katrina invited.

"I'd _love _that especially given the things we're dealing with. Mind if I help set the table?" Abbie accepted.

"I can get it but thanks," Ichabod declined. He wanted to occupy his mind with something other than the recurring nightmare. He reached into the cabinets and meticulously set three places from the contents therein.

"How's the guest lecture coming?" Abbie supposed.

"It is ready. I have to say that reprising my role as a professor is most satisfying," he revealed allowing himself a pleased smile. "The research has been most enjoyable. I can speak on General Washington and what it meant to be his _aide de camp. _I am endeavoring though to offer a brief summation though so as not to expose us altogether."

"People know what you are, Crane. Why do you think Dubois' daughter was on her way here when she found Jenny's car?" Abbie supposed while setting the pastries out.

"An excellent observation, Abbie," Katrina complimented. "Go with your approach, my Love, but be prepared if someone has heard. Perhaps David himself might help in that regard? He circumvented such things even if people knew his situation."

"True. General Washington trusted him with such things. Dubois himself trusted me with such matters as well. I wish I could recall more," he lamented.

"Perhaps you might look through those papers of yours we found in the archive last week?" Abbie offered.

"An excellent idea! Thank you. Perhaps a kernel of knowledge might yet be unlocked," he agreed; his mood picking up already.

"On that note, we should get to eating. Irving's expecting us to check in at the precinct. We give him some time. Then we go and see what we can find. Agreed?"

"A most agreeable plan indeed, Leftenant." He bit into his treat and savored the sweet tastes within. He still thought that the pastries cost an unforgivable amount (and didn't want to think about the tax). But he could enjoy them along with the company for the time being.

And so a minute of peace and companionship existed for the trio before the realities of work, research and the dark forces beyond intruded into their lives once more….


	3. Jenny's Unfortunate Trip to Rowenshire

Chapter 3 [Rowenshire, MA—25 minutes later]

Even as the sun shone down on New York State and western Massachusetts, a perpetual dark cloud hung low over the small central Massachusetts village. Chill winds more akin to mid-January than late October cut through the air. Only a few villagers drove in and out of the town center choosing to stay locked in their homes instead.

Jenny sipped on her coffee as she skirted the green and headed north along the state road toward Athol and New Braintree. Unlike her previous visit some years earlier, she had no wish to visit with the inhabitants any more than needed. Her conversation with the new minister, Reverend Danforth, revealed him not to be tolerant of the old legends surrounding his village.

Consequently she'd done her research in Worcester, Greenfield, Athol, Amherst and Northampton during the previous fortnight. As Corbin had taught her, she'd hit the various county archives and record centers combing through works which hadn't seen human hands in decades. With a few stubby golf pencils and index cards, she noted relevant events to her search—between 1695 and 1720; 1751-1795 and 1964 to the present….

…clues to the story's main actors….

…clues to both ends of the Mobius strip….

_Funny that Dubois himself had no idea what he was looking for. Maybe Crane will give him something tomorrow in that guest lecture. _Her mouth twisted itself into a smile anticipating how both men would look in that regard. _Yeah I'd love to see Crane tell him 'That hero ancestor and you are one in the same.' Lovely thought that one. Can't happen but it'd be worth seeing…._

She noted the small broken down farms as they passed by on each side of the road. She couldn't believe that no cows or cattle grazed the yellowed grasses. None of the apple trees along the roadside bore fruit. She didn't even see a single farmer mowing hay for the cold winter right around the corner.

Then again she wasn't here for the company. She could care less if these people were scared of a supposed ghost, demons and a coven. Maybe then she might have a clear shot at them for herself….

….maybe then she'd prove that the dark robed apparition along the roadside was a simple mirage….

Still the dark signs about herself pointed to the fire demon's hold over the land. She knew she needed to get to the bottom of things before Halloween or the next phase of 'Interdemon Standoff 101'. Despite the windows being closed, her skin dimpled from the energies permeating the air around the car. The heater's output barely managed to keep out the chill.

And that wasn't helping the memories of the coven's fire demon and several ghosts she'd seen at her destination on that last visit three years earlier….

…the visit where she'd barely escaped with her life and now she was _going back?_

_Yeah you most certainly don't have a death wish, Girl. Riiggghhtttt… _She parked her car on the road before reaching the property. She shook her head vehemently. _Can't believe I'm here. _She could still see the Destroyer driving Moloch away from the square.

And now she was about to go to the place where the creature was born….

She locked the car and walked down the road until reaching her destination. She felt the air pressing down on her. Her skin dimpled from what seemed to be static of some sort. She shivered in the icy and fetid wind.

Before her, a meadow of high dead grasses billowed in that breeze. A few bare trees allowed their branches to dance in the air. Her ears picked up on the coy-dogs' howling from the valley below….

…and in the midst of it all, a sprawling large house held sway. Its walls chipped and bled white paint. The bricks in the walkway stuck up and out of place. The lamp post marking both village and county lines rested at an askew angle. The place seemed abandoned….

…which it had been for the previous twenty-five years….

_Man, what a waste! _She hesitated about three inches from the edge of the grass for a brief second recalling the stories from the last visit. _Do I go or not? What else is lurking down there? _She rolled her eyes and pressed on. "Just do it already. Can't be any worse than running into that demon the last time." Her shoes crunched the grass underfoot as she pressed into the meadow. For a good twenty minutes, she progressed across the expanse before finally reaching the weather beaten structure in its midst. Her finger tips brushed across its worn façade. "That wasn't so bad." She looked up almost pensively at the house.

The hairs on her neck were still standing straight up….

Jenny felt like something or someone was watching her. She turned to see a woman floating toward her in a long gown and askew hair. "And which one are you?"

"We warned thee last time! Ask mah boy 'bout me!" the ghost reminded the intruder pointedly. "Ah could kill ye!" Her hands glowed cobalt blue as a pointed reminder of that fact. "Ah'm Dear Grace's mentor an' fellow priestess." Her eyes glowed faint yellow. She threw a blue burst wide against the house as a warning.

Jenny's pulse pounded in her neck and wrists. Her eyes went wide. Despite the day's residual chill, sweat dampened her forehead as she recalled the other stories from Amherst…

…of the witch ghost who'd gone head to head with Dubois practically in the halls of the regional high school….

…the harpy who'd sent his teacher, grandfather and grandmother to the gravesites she'd just visited only an hour earlier….

"Lichtenfeld," Jenny realized while setting her jaw. She began to ease her way out of the corner that the ghost was trying to box her into.

"Aye, Servant. Tis true! Ye art so concerned w' the little demon an' its brawlers! FOOL! Mah master will kill ye all!" Before Jenny could move further, Lichtenfeld grabbed her wrist and shot her full of dark fire. "Feel wha' he felt! FEEL!" Her eyes burned vengefully into her victim's. She probed the other's aura.

The witch clearly felt the traces of Dave, Ichabod, Nyoki and Katrina on the intruder.

"THE SOLDIER AND HIS HARLOT! YE KNOWEST 'EM!" she bellowed in a fit of rage. Rage reddened her eyes. She sent another burst of dark fire through the intruder.

Jenny screamed and writhed on the grassy meadow.

_ENOUGH! CEASE THIS SPECTACLE! I WISH A MESSAGE NOT FOR THE SOW TO DIE._

Just to their left, the pyre sprung from the air above the dead grass. Two crimson eyes glared forth from the orange and yellow flames.

"Master, the sow needeth a lesson!" Lichtenfeld protested.

_SILENCE! THY WORK IN SUCH REGARD IS DONE. COME FORTH, MY AGENTS. LET THE SOW SEE YOU._

Jenny managed to roll onto her stomach. With great effort, she willed herself to look beyond the pain at the fire demon in front of her. She saw her attacker hovering nearby and holding back her attack due to her master's order. But what came next made her skin turn further cold….

In a dark flash, the ebon robed ghostly stalker they'd all seen in Wabash stepped into view purposefully.

The Mystery Man appeared in a dark flash along with what appeared to be the spirit of a Mohawk shaman.

A dark roar from the valley below the house stabbed at Jenny's eardrums. Her jaw dropped at its cause as it rose into view….

…circling above the scene a twenty foot tall dark demon considered her as well. Its tail swung in its wake. Its forked wings flapped keeping its air speed constant. It roared again in dark challenge toward her….

"Damn," Jenny managed to whisper. She could barely kneel from the pain shooting through her joints and bones. She burned and froze from the assault.

_TELL CRANE AND DUBOIS MY COVEN WILL JOIN THE BATTLE. WHEN THE FULL MOON ENTERS SAMHAIN, WE SHALL BE THERE. THE LITTLE DEMON WORKS TO RESURRECT ITS PRIESTESS. NO MATTER. WE SHALL DEAL WITH HER, ITS HORSEMEN AND THEN ALL OF YOU! _The fire demon glared at its followers. _WE WERE CHEATED FROM DEALING WITH SERILDA OF ABINGDON AND KATRINA VAN TASSEL BEFORE! NA' NOW! FOR THIS SERVICE, I LET YOU LIVE FOR NOW! _The fire demon's pyre disappeared with nary a hot coal in its wake.

"Do be a goodly little servant an' deliver the message. Will thee na?" Lichtenfeld jabbed the semi-conscious mortal.

"Enough, Mistress Anne," the Puritan chided. "The master has assigned its purpose. This one is to deliver its message."

"Aye," the ebon robed stalker concurred. "An' Ah shall speed 'er on 'er way." She waved her spectral hand in the air.

On cue, Jenny floated off of the ground and across the meadow. Her progress picked up speed as she darted amongst the trees by the roadside and toward her vehicle.

"Allow me, Mistress Grace," the Mystery Man interjected. It cast a spell of its own opening the driver's side door.

"Ah thank thee," Grace expressed to her confederate. She guided the now unconscious Jenny into her seat and slammed the door shut. "Mistress Anne. Your turn."

Lichtenfeld grinned ferally as she rose higher into the air. Her hands glowed ebon before shooting dark fire at the vehicle.

Across the car's roof, the sideways figure 8 seared its way into the metal.

"Tis a goodly thing, methinks." Recalling the remaining member of the coven, Lichtenfeld turned toward the native. "Ramensech, thou cannst send 'er to our boy, cannst thee?"

"Aye. It will be my pleasure," the shaman concurred. He waved his hands drawing power both from the land and the dreamscape beyond. His eyes glowed in tune with Lichtenfeld's and the latter's sire. Then he murmured a Native American chant.

The car and Jenny disappeared from view in a dark flash.

"Well done, Ramensech. Let us await the results of the girl's visit, shall we?" Grace supposed as they all melted away into the shadows.

The clouds grew darker. Red lightning crackled toward the dead ground. The strike reeked of ozone…

A sign of a gauntlet dropped perhaps?


	4. Irving's Announcement

Chapter 4 [Twenty-five minutes later—Sleepy Hollow Police Department]

Fresh off of a wondrous breakfast at the cottage, the Witnesses pulled up into the officers' parking row. They both hoped for a quick talk with Irving and a last minute email check before heading to the archive. Still for Ichabod and Abbie, concerns poured through their minds….

Abbie frankly worried about Jenny. For some reason she felt ill at ease about her sister's research trip east. She'd been in contact with Jenny every third day or so. She knew from Corbin's notes what was going on. Yet she still wished that Jenny would return. She glanced toward her partner wondering what he knew about that dark place.

Ichabod tapped his fingers on the armrest. His mind focused on the trip north and the lecture to the history class. His memory provided key insights for the students' understanding. The irony of presenting to his fellow officer's class—or the man who _would become _his fellow officer—didn't escape him either.

…Still he was recalling more bits and pieces than he cared to of the mission and dealing with Grace in the snow….

…the mission where Jenny was now….

_I wish someone would level and cleanse that place! Surely Dubois' situation would've merited that approach! _He could see her brooding next to himself. "Chin up, Leftenant. I am quite sure that Miss Jenny will get what we require and be back in short order."

"I'm sure she is," Abbie agreed almost too primly. She knew he balanced several agenda items in his head. "But she's my sister after all."

"That bond is worth nurturing. The worry is a good thing. Believe it or not," he concurred.

"Says the man who doesn't have any family save his wife," she noted. She sighed. "Crane, look, I'm sorry….That just came out."

He rubbed her shoulder supportively. "It's already forgotten. I understand your concern. Given where she's going, doubly so." Then he turned toward the passenger side door. Despite having opened it several dozen times, he still had to find the right lever and pull it to get out of the car.

She smirked at him. "Seat belt, Crane."

He looked down to see he was still restrained by the straps across his chest and lap. "Thank you. I seem to be distracted this morning." He found that button and pressed it releasing the straps. Then he opened the door.

She did the same while getting out on her side. His point about Jenny's welfare concerned her….

…that and his distraction concerning the lecture's preparation not to mention his jumpiness over the past few days. "You've been there, haven't you?"

He surveyed the area around themselves anxiously. He knew full well Moloch could be spying or have one of its spies watching them. "Yes, Miss Mills, I have. We shall speak of such things later. Let's wrap up our affairs here and get to the archive, shall we?"

While she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. With hustle to her step, she led him up the stone stairs and into the station. "Let's get to Irving. Maybe he's heard something."

"Perhaps. We can always hope for the best," he reminded her. He looked around the busy bullpen while trying to single out the captain. "Shall we go to his office?"

"Yeah we should," she agreed while walking toward Irving's door across the office expanse. She knocked on the superior's door almost impatiently. "And you need to check that email account too?"

"In case Dubois has any last minute requests of me. Shan't take more than a few minutes. Perhaps we can do that from one of your Starbucks?" he offered.

"Let's see what happens. But yeah, I can deal with some good hot caffeine while you're checking that stuff out," she accepted. "You can use my laptop." She glanced around the area. "I'm starting to get anxious myself."

"Understood," he indicated. "Trust that it will be all right."

At that moment, Irving opened the door. "I'm glad you're both here. Come in and shut the door behind you." He frowned noticeably and scratched at the right side of his head behind the ear.

"Captain?" she wondered while closing the door to insure their privacy. "Something come up with our trip?"

"We can stay here should you require our presence," Ichabod offered.

"I appreciate that, Crane, but no. Actually I just got off the phone with Reverend Caldwell up in Wabash. Your sister, Mills, is there," Irving informed them. "She just appeared about a half hour ago in a quivering heap. She's on her way to Eagle Plain for medical care right now."

"What the Hell happened? Did he say?" She paced about the area while trying to deal with her worst nightmares coming true.

"Captain, was there any mark on her?" Ichabod queried. "Charring? Brimstone? A sign?"

"Caldwell said that Mills reeked of brimstone. She and her car just appeared in the village center in a dark flash. And, now that you say that, yeah he mentioned there was a mark…." Irving sipped on his coffee.

"A sideways figure 8," Ichabod surmised. "Just like the one on Captain Dubois' hand. And from the same source I fear."

"She ran into that fire demon and its coven. I told her to be careful!" she snapped.

"She decided to go to the old house, Mills. Given our connections to here and Moloch, it was inevitable," Irving declared. "Sorry it happened though. Look you two had best get what you need and be on the road. I'm set with you both unless you need something."

"We're fine, Captain. Thank you," she expressed.

"And that lecture, Crane? How's that?" Irving wondered while arching an eyebrow in Ichabod's direction.

"It is done for the most part. The good Leftenant has assisted me ably in constructing an outline for the students. It should be most enjoyable. However I am concerned about Miss Jenny. There are a few things we need to collect. Then we can collect Katrina and be on our way," Ichabod assured the superior.

"Then get to work, you two. I'll expect a call when you get there. Best to your sister, Mills," Irving concluded. He stood and walked over to the door. "If anything happens, let us know."

"We shall, Captain. Thank you," Ichabod affirmed as the duo left the office and headed toward the door.

Irving shook his head. _What the Hell else is going to come out of the woodwork? Some day this crap will be behind us. What I wouldn't give for a normal month around here! _He walked back into his office and shut the door firmly.

Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed…..


	5. The Letters

Chapter 5

[Archive—Fifteen minutes later]

Abbie sat in a creaking wooden chair and stared at the ceiling in dismay. She knew Jenny had drawn the danger card on that particular mission. She wanted to get in the car and start driving toward Albany immediately.

Ichabod, however, had unlocked the chest sitting in an alcove behind the south wall. He'd found it only two days earlier after thwarting an attack of the mutant dust bunnies. Now, with the renewed questions about the past nudging their way back into the light, he'd spent much of that time pouring over them.

"Crane, what are you looking for?" she wondered.

"A letter and supporting documents, Leftenant," he answered without hesitation. He gently slid out a group of archival documents. "I remember they were in this vicinity."

Not for the first time, she marveled over his photographic memory. For most researchers, it would've meant an all-day process. Maybe he'd get them out of there that much sooner. She let out a deep sigh.

"Patience, Miss Mills. I shall discern the answers we seek in short order," he reminded her in an almost fatherly manner. After another two minutes, he stopped searching and sifted a particularly small brief off to the side. Then he produced what looked like a map and three other documents and set them aside on the table. "And _voila! _I have what we require." Seeing her sitting there distracted by their other concerns, he urged, "Abbie? Are you feeling poorly?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Crane," she apologized sheepishly. She had to admit that his use of her first name startled her even if she had said it was all right for him to do so. "Mind's north of here. What were you looking for?"

"You asked what I knew about the Dubois house and the fire demon. Here is the documentation," he stated with a satisfied smile creasing his features. "The map details the Swift River Valley in the year 1778."

"Jenny said there was some big lake or reservoir there," she presumed.

"The valley held six farming villages back then. Rowenshire lies just beyond the northeastern edge," he revealed. "The house is on that hamlet's northernmost edge along the carriage road toward Athol. There." His finger glided over the rag paper stopping at each point while he discussed it. "That is where Miss Jenny met her misfortune. Alas." He shut his eyes and shivered involuntarily.

For a brief second he swore the room had taken on an icy chill. He could almost feel the snow beating against his temples underneath his tricornered hat.

"Crane! What is it?" she almost demanded while shaking his shoulder in fear. "Don't go strange on me now!"

He took several deep breaths. "I've collected my wits once more. Thank you." He set the map aside and moved onto the accompanying documents. "There are two letters there. One is from General Washington. The other is from Captain Dubois. Behold." He opened the latter document and set it on the table in front of her.

"_13 March in the Year of Our Lord 1778_

_To my Esteemed Companion, Captain Ichabod Crane._

_I pray this letter finds you well and in preparation for another adventure, my friend. Today the darkness came to call in my home of Wabash. A strange woman named Serilda of Abingdon visited our hamlet today nearly starting a riot. On the surface, she didn't seem like much. However, she made my mark glow. She threatened us with a coven attack with more of the dark magics I've seen throughout my life. I sent her away before she forced me to change. It was a close call but with our Lord's help, I kept control._

_Serilda represented her master, Moloch. In truth she is its high priestess much as my granddaughter, Grace, is to the fire demon—a fact that torments me and shall do so for the rest of my life. I felt the two priestesses meet in the wood beyond the stockade walls. Along with them my mysterious tormentor, a demonic wizard clad as a Puritan, exchanged challenges—more than likely over my hide._

_It is past time that we deal with the threat at hand. If this letter reaches you, it will be because General Washington deemed it so. He alone knows the stygian secrets surrounding my family's legacy. Nyoki, Cullensech and I prepare for a journey to deal with Grace and the fire demon's coven once and for all. I pray you will accompany us. I do not make this request lightly. As with the general, you have seen the darkness I fight against._

_I pray you will answer in the affirmative. Even as we fight the British for our freedom, other forces are at work. I will see you soon, my friend._

_Blessed be in all things and the same for your beloved Katrina._

_Sincerely,_

_David J. Dubois_

_Captain, 2__nd__ Regiment, Albany Colonial Forces"_

"That's his handwriting!" she realized.

"Indeed it is. And General Washington saw the merit not surprisingly. He wished to prevent a coven war at all costs," he affirmed. He moved to the second letter. "Listen." He started to read.

"_17__th__ March 1778_

_Albany, New York Encampment_

_To the Esteemed Captain Ichabod Crane,_

_I require a conference with you on a matter of singular importance. It seems that the Enemy's dark allies are afoot once more. Much as you did at Saratoga, you will accompany that officer into the affair at hand. Be here shortly for you and he are the only ones I trust with this mission. The affair is outlined in Captain Dubois' letter which is included in this package._

_We do not need a separate war breaking out for the souls of our fellow Americans between the dark ones. I am sure you would agree._

_Ride hard, Captain Crane. I require your able assistance once more._

_Until our meeting, be safe and mindful of the Enemy's movements._

_With Deep Regards,_

_General Geo. Washington"_

"You never cease to amaze Crane. So you met with Washington then?" she presumed.

"Yes I did." He paced about the area. "General Washington did not often use such language in a letter such as that. It was a dire predicament indeed. Much as what happened at Saratoga."

And with that, his mind flashed back…

[Sleepy Hollow, NY—March 19, 1778]

Ichabod wiped down the humble oak table in the corner of his one room dwelling. He beamed with anticipation over the dinner he planned for his beloved nurse. He'd spent the previous three days bargaining with her superiors at the field hospital for a few hours' leave. He'd selected several fine cuts of ham from the butcher. From the general store, he'd brought a bag of navy beans, a jug of apple cider and a white candle for the table's center.

Katrina loved ham and beans. She would have her meal seasoned with warmth and love if he had anything to say about it. While she didn't know anything about the affair, she trusted his heart and intentions.

_Anything for you, my Love_, he mused while setting a white tablecloth over the oaken surface. His eye fussed over the cleanliness of his dwelling. He fretted over the shine and lack of dust. He wanted perfection….

For her nothing less would do….

In the midst of this quest, an aroma interjected its own needs into his awareness. It pushed aside the need to clean for its own affairs…its own part in the symphony to come….

…the culinary offering at hand called to him….

He grabbed a cloth and wrapped his hand in it while walking over to the hearth. Therein he saw the cauldron heating over the fire. In the brick face beside it, a Dutch oven worked overtime on the other part of the meal. He fretted a bit while opening the metal door and peering inside.

As he did, the scent of cornbread wafted through his nostrils.

His toweled hand pulled the pan with the heated loaf from its heating place. He inspected it before walking with it over to the table. He set down another towel and then put the loaf on top of it. He stuck a knife into the cornbread and saw it come up clean. "That's perfect." He set a towel over the loaf to keep it warm. Then he walked back across the finished pine boards to shut the oven's door once more with the covered hand.

A stir of the ham and beans in the pot brought still more satisfaction to his mind. He saw bits of meat and ham fat floating in the bubbling broth. He dipped his spoon into the mix and blew on a collected sample. His mouth would agree that it was suitable for the offering he wanted.

A knock came from the door.

He answered it to find her awaiting him. "Good afternoon, Katrina. I trust you are well?" He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am, Ichabod. Whatever have you been up to? I could smell the aromas down the path," she replied in wonder. "You do love to surprise me."

"It is the stuff of life." He smiled and guided her across the room. "I trust that will meet with your satisfaction?" Admittedly he felt nervous hoping for her approval.

Her eyes sparkled into his. She grinned. "I haven't had this in an age! You did this for me?"

"All of it. I'd do more, Katrina. Once this war is over, I will prove that to you," he vowed firmly.

"As I will for you," she agreed. Her lips brushed _Amor_'s strokes across his cheeks' canvas. "Thank you, Ichabod."

"It is my deepest pleasure." He looked deeply into her eyes and lingered in that happy place for a minute. His heart desperately wanted to stay there. He wished he could forget about everything else save her and his love.

After a minute, she cleared her throat. "My Love, we should partake of your masterpiece."

"Of course." He set a couple of pewter bowls and matching plates on the table. Then he placed two wooden cups and a pair of spoons to accompany them. "Please be seated." He filled the bowls from the cauldron and brought each one in turn to the table. Then he sliced the cornbread carefully before doing the same with it. Finally he walked the candle to the fire, lit it there and returned it to their eating place.

"A finer eating place there never was," she declared warmly. She reached across and squeezed his hand affectionately. "You do amaze, Ichabod."

"You are the one who amazes," he countered with like feeling. He sat down across the table and considered her eyes and visage through the candle's flickering light. "I am truly blessed."

She arched an eyebrow while dipping her spoon into the bowl. Her taste buds savored their culinary delight. "Mmm! I can eat this all day."

"We have that and more. Shall we?" He ate of his portion as well filling both heart and stomach in the process.

[30 Minutes Later]

Katrina pushed the second bowl away from herself contentedly. With the meager rations at the hospital, it had been months since she had a meal of such singular quality. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That was splendid, Ichabod. Thank you." She tipped her cup to him and sipped on the cider.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. I wish we could spend more afternoons together such as these," he concurred. "Would you like more cider?"

"Please," she requested before he refilled both of their glasses. "I do wish you were closer. Your missions take you away from here for long durations."

He exhaled deeply. A pang of regret seared through his insides. "Katrina, I wish I could as well. We all have our duty. The sooner we defeat the British, the sooner we will be together again. Forever." He locked that promise with a lingering stare into her eyes.

"I know. I fear though that our respective missions may yet keep us apart." She broke away and paced across the pine floor.

"I will do everything I can to prevent that," he vowed earnestly.

Before she could answer, a sharp rapping came from the door.

"Now who could that be? Pardon me, my Love." He marched across the floor and opened the door.

There a gentleman in a grey coat wearing a tricolored hat over his shoulder length hair awaited him. "Captain Ichabod Crane?"

"Aye. What is this?" Ichabod answered albeit with some hesitation.

"A summons, Sirrah. The general awaits your presence. All is explained in the packet. I shall wait for thee," the messenger declared while handing him a thick paper envelope. He tipped his hat to Katrina. "Madame, good day to thee."

"Ichabod?" Katrina wondered.

Ichabod opened the envelope and read the letters inside. "It seems that more villainy is afoot. I must depart for Albany at once. Katrina, I am sorry."

She nodded in understanding. Perhaps she did not care for his missions but she understood his heart. "Be safe. I shall clean here and leave all affairs tidy before I go." She embraced him. "I love you, Ichabod."

"I love you, Katrina," her captain replied honestly. His heart wailed in protest against the departure. Yet it knew its duty. "I thank you for doing so. Thank you for sharing the meal with me."

"It was most delightful, Ichabod. Thank you." She brought his hat to him and set it carefully on his head. Then she brushed a last kiss across his cheek. "Come back to me."

"I shall no matter if Hell itself is in my path," Ichabod swore. With one last glance at her, he stepped out of the house and headed for the stable. There he placed his saddle on the white steed therein and mounted the latter. "Go on!"

With that the two men galloped away to the north along the Hudson road and their destiny.

Katrina watched as her love grew more distant and then vanished from view. She felt a foreboding in her middle for some reason. _Goddess, please protect you! _With that she set to cleaning up after the affair.

Their afternoon was short. Their swim through Aphrodite's waters brief.

She just hoped it wasn't the last…

[Modern Day]

Ichabod's mind returned to the present at that point. He cleared his throat and looked at Abbie with concern. "While I wish that I could've had longer with Katrina that day, it was a matter of singular importance."

"I guess. Damn. You certainly know how to charm a girl, don't you?" she supposed with a bit of mirth.

"The timing was unfortunate. I can blame Serilda for that. She provoked matters." He slid the letters into the waiting envelope and resealed it. Then he closed the file and set it back in the chest. "The envelope has what we need. We should go."

"Wait a minute? Serilda? As in _Serilda of Abingdon_? I thought she'd…." She quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Dubois' demon had just defeated Moloch months before. The fire demon threatened Moloch's dominion. As the horsemen were not ready to ride yet, Moloch sent Serilda and her coven against the good captain," he explained. "This occurred two years before she was finally captured and executed."

He grabbed the envelope almost manically and headed toward the passageways under the street beyond.

She inspected everything hastily and shut the lights off. _Now another connection to that hag? How much crap did she pull anyhow? _She recalled the story he'd told her after their near miss with her in the catacombs outside. _And now we might have to deal with her skank ass again? No thanks! _She turned her flashlight on and followed the path down to the designated alcove….

…the one where the high priestess' bones had been rudely dumped two centuries earlier….

Ichabod stood not even ten feet away from it. Despite their victory over Serilda's physical form, he was keenly aware of Dubois' advice—_a witch can still wreck Hell even in spirit form. Trust me on that…_

_You may be right again, my friend. Even without the memories, we will need your help once more. Thank you, General Washington, for insisting that I trust him. _"It's still intact."

"It should be," she insisted. "What do you mean? What's all blurred and ugly going to want here?"

"Serilda's spirit is still in this realm. We destroyed the body not it. Miss Jenny heard that from your Sheriff Corbin, did she not? So did you," he clarified. "I wish I had Katrina bless this place. Now there is no time."

"We'll deal with it, Crane, after we get to Jenny. It'll be all right," she urged.

He nodded. For some reason, he had a bad feeling. However other matters awaited them to the north. Accordingly they needed to collect Katrina and head north with due speed. "We can only hope, Leftenant."

And with that, they carried their materials toward her waiting car and the journey north…..


	6. An Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 6

[Wabash—Congregationalist Church—About the time of the events in Chapter 4]

The sun just cleared the eastern horizon on that late October morning. A frost whitened the Green's grass in the village center. Just twenty minutes earlier, a bus full of students had come in from a neighboring community bound for the regional high school a mile up the western hill. A few villagers walked over to the diner for breakfast.

Inside of the church, Brother Tony straightened his clerical collar and smoothed his dark clothes. He eagerly anticipated the return visits of his friends from Sleepy Hollow. He also trusted that Ichabod would have a most enlightening if not dry guest lecture in Eagle Plain on the following evening. _It's a pity David and Angela cannot know the history. Captain Crane would have many answers, I'm sure! The Lord, however, will provide in his own time, I'm sure. _He nodded at his reflection before heading out of his back room quarters and into the sanctuary proper. He'd have a bit of breakfast and then finish the sermon for the following Sunday.

One should have time for one's guests after all….

However a scream grabbed his attention.

_What in Heaven's name? _He felt the itching coming from his scar. _Not again! _He grabbed his Bible and ran for the door….

[MacLindy's Café]

Even as Brother Tony prepped for his audience, the usual morning rush packed MacLindy's across the green. Corned beef hash, fluffy scrambled eggs, stuffed omelets and fluffy pancakes flew from the grill on waitresses' hands to awaiting customers. Coffee warmed palates and stirred those tired minds before the day's work.

For some though, it would be a heavier day than for others….

David Dubois bit listlessly into the lukewarm Belgian waffle sitting in front of himself. Normally he devoured such things especially when draped with strawberries and cream or real maple syrup. His mind bounced back and forth around several things. Just three days earlier, he and Angie had visited the relatives at Center Cemetery in Amherst. They'd spent an evening in Scituate with the foster family who'd sheltered him in high school. The Cranes and Abbie Mills would be spending a few days up there.

Such things should've brightened his outlook. Still, given the time of year, his mood hung like a sullen fog in the brisk autumnal air. He didn't know how his students would take Ichabod's lecture. Nobody had heard anything from Jenny Mills for a few days. Besides three of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and their demonic master still remained large….

…and that was on top of the dark robed stalker who'd everyone had seen coming and going like an infernal ghost….

…one that his alter ego seemed to know even if they didn't….

…and with Halloween two days away, it wasn't the greatest time for him to be dealing with such threats….

Angie spooned some yogurt into her mouth. She knew well what was bothering him. Still she wished he'd relax. _We have our issues but I don't want him blowing a gasket now. I'd really rather not have to deal with the Child. _She rubbed his hand. "Hey. It's okay."

"Sure it is. Just anxious about Ichabod and Katrina's visit. Hope they like it here," he made excuse. He broke off a piece of waffle and chewed on it deliberately. He chased it with some orange juice.

"You know they do. That's not it." She smiled for his sake. "I can feel your nerves. We've been safe from the fire demon and its coven all of these years. It wouldn't come back now."

He spasmed and bit his lip as a Stygian chill blasted up his spine. He shoved his hand under the table just as the hot pin pricks started. "Oh it's watching. That stalker we saw a couple of weeks back. She's familiar."

"She's not Lichtenfeld though." She rubbed her forehead.

"But I remember her from the house. She disappeared though when I was really young. That was before Lichtenfeld became the main tormentor supreme." He sipped on his coffee heavily; his moods sinking like a rock. "Jennifer Mills is on her way there right now." He checked his watch. "She should be getting the usual welcome." He rolled his eyes.

"She's going there by herself? _Is she nuts?_" She had to set her coffee mug down on the polished table surface. "She knows what's down there, right?"

"Oh she knows. That sheriff, Corbin, made connections, remember? She and her sister have been through with Moloch what we went through with the fire demon. And…." He saw the emerald glow coming from under the table. He felt more chills. "Great."

She recognized the scar's glow. As with him, her empathetic senses clearly picked up on the building vibes somewhere close by. "So much for breakfast and the nice fall day. Wonder what…?"

Just then Hiram Cavandish rushed into the café. "Angie! David! Glad I found you! I….I…." He huffed for breath and just about seemed doubled over.

"Hiram, please." Angie assessed the elderly man. She noticed his white pallor and sweating on his face. She felt the fear and concern from his emotions. "Please sit down. You're about to have one of your spells."

"I know….Sorry, Angie. Didn't…didn't…mean to ruin your breakfast….It's…just like before….The car appeared….out of….nowhere…With…with the mark," Hiram motioned to Dave. Then his eyes drifted down toward and then under the table.

"Stay here, Angie. I'll see what's up," Dave directed while sliding out of the booth. He walked up toward the counter. Despite his best efforts to keep the hand in his pocket, he noticed the other patrons' eyes watching it. "No floor show, Folks." He left ten dollars with Mrs. Riggelmann. "Put whatever Hiram wants on our tab, Annette."

"I will." The manager put the ten spot in her cash drawer. "David, please be careful out there. We all remember…."

"As do I. I'm not about to let that garbage start here." He felt the icy chills and numbness sweeping across his brain. He spasmed noticeably. "N…need to go…." He rushed out of the café and onto the Green proper.

The familiar stench and unwelcome vibrations slammed into his sensibilities. He rubbed his forehead and felt for the source. His feet propelled him away from the café toward the southwest. "Keep…calm…keep collected….Can't…." Then he stopped cold at the sight in front of himself.

A small group of people had congregated around a wrecked compact car. They pulled and yanked at the driver's side door trying to get it open and the person inside.

A portly man in a policeman's uniform saw him standing there. "David, you shouldn't come any closer! This is _their _work!"

"I…know. Get them back, Phil. I'll get it open. Just….keep them…back." Dave tremored and shook harder. His right eye closed. He snarled low.

The Child growled low in his throat. With a single glare, he backed the other onlookers up. "Stoopid! Big Bro told 'er!" He focused on the door and ripped it away telepathically. His mouth puckered angrily as if having eaten a sour apple while gently lifting Jenny from her seat and away from the vehicle. He efforted her over to the side and set her down on the grass. Then he turned toward the café. ["HEY! GIT 'ERE!"]

["Is it Jenny Mills?"] Angie wondered. ["I'm getting Hiram settled. Can you get her to my healing place?"]

The Dark One rolled his eyes. ["FINE! Ah'm…Dammit!"] He shut off the telepathic link with her while feeling the chills and energy congregating by the car.

"DAVID, IT'S HER AGAIN!" the sheriff exclaimed.

The familiar taunting laugh cut through the Child's ears. "Na' Big Bro!" He wheeled around to find Lichtenfeld floating behind him. "Knew yer stench! Na' welcome!"

The ghost witch smirked to annoy him. "Ooch. Such a barren welcomin'. An' 'ere Ah arriveth ta see thee, Mah Bonny Boy." Her hands glowed crimson red.

"NA YER BOY! GIT LOST!" the Child retorted. His hands glowed jet black. "DON' START W' ME! AH TOLD 'ER NA' TA GO TH'RE!"

"Aye. Ah know thee best, Sweet. But Father an' Ah 'wait thee. So does the bonny mistress." Lichtenfeld's eyes shifted toward the unconscious Jenny. "'Er tormentors target thee 'gain, Boy. Moloch cometh. When it strikes, mah master will counter."

"You're not welcome!" Brother Tony snapped at the ghost. "We will deal with Moloch as we dealt with your master and coven, Anne Lichtenfeld!"

"Thy affront is a trifle, Priest. Thou art a thorn in mah side. Ah can burn thee as Ah did his grandmadam an' grandsire!" the witch threatened. For emphasis, she allowed the flames in her hand to take on a cobalt tone as to offer a subtle threat to the potential victim.

"Git 'em outta 'ere! Ah got t'is!" the Child hissed at the minister and sheriff. "Ah'm waitin' fer Molie an' its creeps."

"An' the witch. 'Member 'er from long ago?" Lichtenfeld revealed clearly enjoying dropping damaging clues to the witnesses around them concerning the Mobius effect. "In the store?"

"'ER? THA' WENCH? BIG BRO WARNED 'ER!" the Child snapped.

"As did Father an' Grace. The witch, Serilda, returns. The Master hath seen it. Deal w' 'er an' Moloch 'fore we return. Ah'll be watchin', Dear Boy!" Lichtenfeld warned. "An' thee, Minister. Ah'll be waitin' fer thee, the captain an' 'is witch!" She vanished into the early morning air cackling malevolently.

"Crap! Jus' wha' Ah needed! Stoopid crap!" The Child telekinetically raised Jenny into the air. "Clin…ic. Git Angie!" With that, he disappeared in a dark flash.

"Tarnation! Did he…?" Phil wondered.

"Yes, Phillip. He does that. Right now, we have a bigger crisis afoot. Perhaps you can get Michael to tow Miss Mills' car to his garage?" Brother Tony suggested. He knew he needed to reestablish a state of calm in the villagers. "Everyone, it is all right. She's gone."

"Brother, it was _her_! She was supposed to be gone!" one woman argued.

"She was never gone, Hildegard. Unfortunately her presence is one of the Lord's tests. However we can trust in David to have dealt with her as he did. Perhaps you can let Angela know she is needed in the Clinic?" the minister clarified. "Be aware, all of you. With the coming of their time, the witches shall be at their peak."

A few of the passersby cast him sarcastic glances. Whatever they'd seen, they discounted. Such things didn't happen in the twenty-first century. They headed to their cars and the big cities to the south.

_Lord, please protect them in their ignorance! _Brother Tony headed across the Green himself. Maybe he couldn't do anything about Lichtenfeld but he could let Irving and the Witnesses know about Jenny's situation. With that he headed for the church.

[Angie's Clinic]

After leaving Hiram with Hildegard and the others, Angie hustled over to the single floored brick and slate roofed structure on the Green's northeastern corner. For some reason she'd always felt at peace in that place even when growing up. While in college, she learned that the woman she thought was her husband's ancestor had practiced in that place as well.

Now that comfort was about to be tested….

She shuddered remembering the older darker times. Despite the happiness and love at first sight she'd experienced with her husband, her fears of these affairs had driven them apart for a few years. Then she made herself face the darkness and have faith….

….have faith and her dream with him….

Now the darkness had returned after all of these years.

_No! It won't pollute our lives again. Dave and the girls don't deserve this. First we have to get Jenny Mills taken care of! _She walked briskly into the office's reception area. There she found a twenty-something slender nurse in a set of pink scrubs looking anxiously toward the first exam room. "Good morning, Sharon. Is he in there?"

Sharon pushed her glasses back up onto her nose anxiously. "What was with your husband, Dr. Dubois? He was…ticked off and _rude._"

"Rough morning. We ran into an unpleasant visitor who dropped our patient in our laps," Angie explained. "Do we have any appointments this morning?"

"Nothing before 11. I was going to call Albany General to have her medivacced up there," Sharon presumed.

"Not yet. This isn't something they can deal with," Angie discounted. "Just get ready to help me if I need you to. Otherwise just let people know I'll be available when I'm finished." Seeing the nurse's question almost forming on her face, she asked, "Was there something else?"

"I could've sworn I saw a ghost when I was driving into town. That and a wrecked car appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. I nearly crashed to avoid it," Sharon revealed.

Angie sighed and tapped her hand on the rail leading toward the exam rooms. "Yes, Sharon. You did see a ghost. Trust me. Just mind your affairs and keep your head down. It'll be all right." _If only I believed that…._ Once again, she felt the cold shiver. She straightened up making herself go forward. "It will be all right." She headed down the hall and into Exam Room 1.

_If you say so, Doctor. _The nurse shook her head. She still wanted to call Albany and report what she'd seen but held off for some reason….

The Child watched the writhing woman on the exam table tersely. He didn't have the ability to help her. Still he hadn't seen the tell-tale splotches on her neck symbolizing the Witch's cancer touch. "Ya hadda go t'ere! Af'er Big Bro told ya NO! Stoopid!" He felt a collection of energies around himself.

In the corner, a few wisps of white mist collected forming into a pillar and then a portal. From them, Cybelle stepped into the room. "You did well."

"HELP 'ER!" he barked not really wanting a dose of Althanorian games and procedure at that point.

The high priestess glared at him. "I am here _am I not_?" She touched Jenny's forehead. "She suffers from dark fire and torture much as we did." She saw Angie open the door and slip inside. "Good morning, Angie. It seems Miss Mills found her answers."

"Lichtenfeld dumped her on the Green. She was baiting him, Brother Tony and the villagers," Angie recounted.

"So I saw. And it wasn't just her. The dark shaman, Ramensech, teleported Jennifer here," Cybelle clarified.

"Tha' creep's BACK? Ah whooped 'is butt!" he protested.

"Ramensech is back. So are the rest of the coven and their master," Cybelle indicated. "And, as Lichtenfeld warned, Moloch is close as well. Now stand back, both of you." She touched the suffering woman's forehead with her forefinger. Then she chanted a healing spell sending light energies into Jenny to arrest the dark torture going on inside of the latter. "It is done."

"Is she healed?" Angie wondered. "I still feel her pain."

"Not completely. I need to get her to Althanor. There the other sisters and I can purge her of the malady." Cybelle looked to her brother's alter ego. "I thank you for your restraint out there. You contained the problem and got her here for medical treatment without an unneeded battle."

"Ah'm still gonna whup their butts, Cybbie." His open left eye glowed yellow in emphasis. "Fight's comin'. Jus' deal w' 'er. Don' wanna hear Cranie whinin' 'gain."

"We'll do our best," Cybelle assured him tersely. "Have faith." With that she waved her hands enveloping herself and Jenny in the mists and teleporting them from the scene.

"Faith? HA!" He snorted knowing that his old adversaries wanted a war with Moloch. When that happened, they'd be in the middle of a war. "Ya okay?"

She wanted to tell him to cool off and bring Dave back out. However she thought better of it. "I'm fine. Thanks. Maybe you can relax before Dave needs to be in Eagle Plain?"

"Yeah. T'anks." With that he vanished in another dark flash of light.

Angie shook her head as she sanitized the exam room table. She also needed to come up with a story for Sharon to explain how he and Jenny had left without being seen. _Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed…._


	7. Corbin's Advice

Chapter 7 [Corbin's Cabin—Somewhere Beyond]

Jenny writhed in agony caught between differing levels. She floated on a warm breeze trying to soothe and calm her pain. On the other hand, icy fire and searing pain ripped through her. Cold sweat dribbled across her forehead. Her ears could still hear the taunting laughter from the tormenting coven. She ground her teeth to deal with it.

Her eyelids squeezed shut not wanting to deal with the dark light or the tormentors again.

Suddenly she felt herself sinking into something feather soft. Instead of the icy fall wind and chill air, she felt an unexpected warmth. Her ears discerned a squeaking of something against the floorboards.

"You sure have a way with people, Kid."

_That voice? What the Hell? _Her eyes eased open to see the inside of Corbin's cabin once more. A soft wool blanket over her eased the seasonal chill. A fire blazed in the corner fireplace. The sheriff himself rocked slowly and deliberately in his weather-worn rocking chair; his eyes firmly watching her. "Corbin?" she grunted.

"Easy, Jenny. You had quite the ordeal," he informed her. He rose from the chair. "Just be still. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room purposefully.

She rubbed her forehead and glanced toward the ceiling. She breathed deeply while trying to collect her wits. Everything before that minute seemed like such a blur. While drowning in the wave of pain, she couldn't have retained much….

…much more than the burning, freezing and the taunting laughter that is….

She struggled to sit up in bed. Her muscles protested every minute movement in the process. She shivered from her wounds. "Damn," she muttered to herself. "What the Hell did they hit me with?" She hacked heavily into her hand.

"Don't push it. They wanted you alive to spread a message," he declared while returning with a steaming mug. He set it on the night table to her right. "One of them in fact made quite the scene in Wabash a couple of hours ago."

"Terrific." She pushed her hand slowly out from under the covers toward the mug's handle. With slow and halting motions, she guided her fingers toward their target before they slowly grasped the porcelain outcropping.

"Let me help." He held the bottom of the cup. Gently he guided it toward her quivering lips. "I told you not to go there alone."

"It's not like I could get Crane or my sister near that place." She gulped the slightly sour drink making her mouth pucker in protest.

"Swallow it. It will help you, Jenny." He wanted to continue the lecture but knew it would do little good. He understood the drive to get answers…how addictive that was….

…even to the point of getting one killed….

"Crane has been there back in his own day," the deceased sheriff informed her.

"Old English?" She coughed sarcastically before taking another less than desirable mouthful. "Wonder how he didn't faint into a mess?"

"Crane's been through more battles than you know, Jenny." He took the mug from her and set it back on the nightstand. "In the case of Rowenshire, he accompanied Dubois into the darkness. Crane will tell you more when he can. For now though, close your eyes and get some rest. It's going to be okay," he assured her while patting her hand.

She wanted to stay awake. Still the tea had something about it. She felt drowsy wavering away from that portion of reality. Her head slumped back to the pillow. She dozed deeply.

"Sleep well. You'll need your strength," he advised her. Then he took the cup and headed back out of the room. He knew that the priestesses worked on her body in their hidden realm. He hoped that the rest here would help her spirit heal as well.

Such is how such things went….


	8. Visit to the Church

Chapter 8 [Four Hours Later—Wabash Center]

Abbie drove as fast as possible up the state road from Albany. She resisted using her siren to clear a path for them toward the small village to the northeast. She worried about her sister and the potential damage from the fire demon and its coven.

"It will be all right, _Leftenant_. Angela informed us that Miss Jenny is being treated. We shall see how things are when we get there," Ichabod reassured his partner.

"Under such an attack, Ichabod, we should concern ourselves with Jenny's psyche and soul. You above all should know what those attacks can do," Katrina reminded him firmly. "At least Cybelle will see her to treatment."

"I can't see that lady popping up at Albany General," Abbie doubted. "No offense to Angie but she doesn't exactly have the facilities at that clinic of hers to do anything."

"Neither would your hospital, Abbie," Katrina disagreed. "For this matter, her order's secrets will do the trick if anything can."

"_Excuse me? _Katrina, where the Hell is my sister? Why are we heading for Wabash when she's somewhere else?" Abbie demanded. She turned to him. "Crane, tell me!"

"You cannot drive there if she is where Katrina believes her to be," he informed the driver. "For now, we should check in with the good reverend. He will know more." As they turned the corner into the village proper, he pointed to the second road branching off on the right. "That's the Center Road."

"Yeah I get that. Thanks, Sherlock," Abbie sassed with a bit of sarcasm.

He stiffened. "What have I done? I have only mentioned that Miss Jenny is being taken care of. Perhaps it is in another plane of reality to here. Yet you presume that I do not care. Maybe that I have forgotten what that obnoxious dark patch of Hell is? Or maybe that I do not recall where the road is? I assure you, Miss Mills, I know all three and care about all of the aspects of our current dilemma."

Katrina rubbed his shoulder. "Worry and anxiety can stir and blind outlook, my Love. Have patience. Abbie, when we get to the center, go to the church."

Abbie shrugged. "Why the Hell not?" She banked around the bend into the village's Green area and headed for the church. "Here we go. Let's hope Caldwell's got answers."

"I trust that the good Brother Tony will know what is going on, Ladies," Ichabod presumed as they parked beside the whitewashed structure. He pressed the release button on his seat belt and managed to open the door on the first try. "Will wonders never cease?" He slid the strap to his satchel over his left shoulder and emerged from the vehicle. After that he helped his wife from the back.

"Thank you, Ichabod." Katrina surveyed their surroundings. She could easily pick up on the crackling residue in the air. "It is beyond belief. _She _did this?"

"So something did happen here," Abbie deduced.

"I know not what, Abbie. I do know that one of the fire demon's servants has been here." She turned toward the mercantile. "And David's other faced it over there." She pointed in that direction. "The vibrations are incredibly strong over there." She took several steps toward the road.

"Are you certain?" he queried not wanting to run into a threat such as that before his lecture….or give Dubois an excuse to change again for that matter. "We should not tempt Fate as it were."

"I am quite certain," the witch ascertained. She crossed the street and crouched by the spot where Jenny's car had appeared. "Jenny was here. So was one of my dark counterparts."

"So our stalker again?" Abbie inquired anxiously. "And where's Jenny now?"

"Patience. We shall find her," he declared while trying to soothe her concerns. He also looked around the Green area. While it appeared modern, many vestiges of its colonial past had survived: the grid plan, the buildings and grass underfoot….

…not to mention the sheer _feel _of the place….icy…dank….negativity crackling through the air….

…almost like its counterpart four hours to the southeast….

He cleared his throat to remain composed. "Something like this, Leftenant, is not like Grace. No. But it is like one of her other fellow coven members. Grace was more subtle. This…." He rubbed his forehead. "A most ignoble party indeed."

Katrina grimaced. "Let us find out." She closed her eyes and began to chant. In the days since their return from Purgatory, she'd practiced with her magic while trying to regain her former mastery. Whispered chant stole past her lips and into the brisk air. Energy crackled through her hands.

"What is she…?" Abbie demanded almost aghast.

"I believe it is what her order calls a scrying spell," he presumed. "Just watch it but be mindful of the locals. They may not understand."

The police officer nodded while assuming watch for potential trouble.

From the air, the mists condensed slowly congealing into a fog patch. Almost as if reading the imprint around them, the wispy elements formed a picture for the trio to see. Their recounting recounted Lichtenfeld's crashing of the village's morning affairs only hours earlier. Then they showed the Child's intervention and disappearing with Jenny in a flash of dark light.

"Where the Hell did he go? Damn it! That's nice but we need to find her!" Abbie demanded. While she missed much of the last standoff with Moloch down the road in Eagle Plain, she stared in disbelief at what they saw. She glanced toward Ichabod who watched without surprise. "You know? You've really seen?"

"Aye. I have." He almost felt the villagers watching them. "Come. We attract attention. Given this morning's events, our efforts would not be taken in their proper context. Let us speak to Brother Tony, shall we?" Almost to emphasize his point, he took several steps toward his wife preparing to defend her in case any incursion surfaced.

Katrina waved her hands allowing the fog to dissipate. She frowned heavily while casting her eyes toward the ground. "She was supposed to have been trapped on that land, Ichabod."

"Apparently her master freed her, my Love." He embraced Katrina protectively allowing her some degree of shelter in the harbor of his arms. "We shall have to deal with her as well."

"So there are more than the two witches then?" Abbie broke in while dealing with the confusion. She wanted clarification _yesterday_ for all of these things that her companions were discussing.

"Several more, Abbie, unfortunately," Katrina confirmed. "The fire demon may have revived its entire coven. The villagers here fear such an eventuality. Today they were reminded of why." She turned and headed for the church.

_Several more? Jenny, what the Hell did you stir up? _Abbie followed the Cranes up the wooden steps to the church door. "So now what?"

"Now we speak with the good Brother as I suggested earlier," Ichabod replied curtly and rapped on the door.

A minute later Brother Tony opened it and peered out to find the trio standing there. "Captain Crane, Katrina and Lieutenant Mills, please come in. I trust your drive up here was a good one?" He ushered them inside and shut the doors once more.

"Other than worrying about my sister, you can say that," Abbie insisted. "What's going on with Jenny?"

The minister sighed. "From what I understand, your sister, Miss Mills, is being cared for. That though is not here." He motioned toward Katrina. "Cybelle took her to her place for treatment."

"Aye. To her order's healing place, I'd imagine. Reverend, was it her? Was it Anne Lichtenfeld?" Katrina queried expectantly.

"Wait. We still don't know about Jenny. Where is this healing place? I want to see her!" Abbie insisted angrily.

Brother Tony shook his head. "We don't get there unless we're guided there, Lieutenant. Rest assured though, she is receiving excellent care. I trust that David and Angela will watch themselves. Can I offer you all coffee while we speak? I was just brewing a fresh pot."

"We would be most appreciative," Ichabod expressed politely hoping for a break in the tension. After their host had disappeared into the kitchen, he turned to his partner. "I understand your concern, Leftenant. However accusing him is the stuff of sheer folly."

Abbie paced silently for a long minute. "Fine," she conceded. "I get that. We have a major problem on our hands, Crane. Do you want history repeating itself?"

"Most certainly not," Ichabod affirmed while feeling a sick pang in the bottom of his stomach. "And not just from this morning either. At least there was no battle. It seems our dark friend is learning to restrain himself." He released a tortured breath.

"No battle but a standoff," Brother Tony reported while bearing a tray of steaming coffee cups. "Miss Mills' car is at the garage across the Green. Give me another minute." He made another roundtrip to the kitchen and back with milk, sugar and spoons for his guests. "Given how Lichtenfeld barged into the village, we should feel fortunate. She used Jennifer as a message. She also warned David's other self of Moloch's darker intentions and a coming war."

"The war that has been brewing since the Revolution," Ichabod realized with pained clarity. He finished fixing his coffee. "Hence the mission for General Washington in early 1778."

"Yes…that," Brother Tony agreed. "Moloch's high priestess forced that. David, I imagine, didn't stand for a demonic intrusion into this village. According to colonial records, he wrote to General Washington and recruited a most trusted ally. The letters are lost unfortunately."

"Until three days ago, they were." Ichabod produced the documents in question. "But here they are. The very letters you wished for."

Brother Tony felt a rush of excitement. He slowly approached the letters so as not to damage them in the process. "Our Lord be praised. Truly you are a marvel, Captain Crane." He skimmed the documents and nodded. "Amazing! That is David's handwriting indeed! And that is George Washington's script."

"It is indeed. A somber affair that was," Ichabod recalled. And with that his mind flashed back once more…..

[Field near Albany, NY—Four Hours After Previous Flashback]

Ichabod and his companion rode in a possessed fashion over the dirt and at times cobbled path along the Hudson. With infrequent breaks to water the horses every twenty miles or so, they'd made excellent time up the post road.

Still Washington was not a patient man on these matters especially given the apparent gravity in his request….

_What the Devil does Washington expect me to do? I don't have Dubois' power or knowledge either! _Ichabod knew that Washington believed in the occult heavily. He'd heard his commander lecture him on how the Revolution also constituted a battle for souls in addition to the surface mission of political ideals….

…Then again he'd seen Dubois do things that should've been deemed impossible….

"This way, Captain Crane!" the rider bade motioning toward the fork in the road. "Washington's camp is just west of the city!"

Ichabod followed the other man's progress as rapidly pressing the last three miles down the path's west fork. They creaked across the covered bridge's old slats toward the opposite bank. Then they rode until they saw sentries. "Hold!"

The two colonial regulars held their muskets at the ready. "State your business!"

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. I am Captain Ichabod Crane. General Washington expects me presently," Ichabod replied primly. He presented the General's letter for their consideration.

The two guards reviewed it before the more senior of the two saluted him smartly. "Captain Crane, our apologies! You may proceed. Rider, thank you for your service. You may return to Albany now."

The guide bowed to all concerned as best as he could manage from horseback. Then he turned and rode back toward the bridge. Within a couple of minutes, he was already out of sight.

"Thank you, Gentlemen. You do your duty well," Ichabod assured them before riding past them and onto the large military camp. He navigated through the sea of canvas tents and men bustling to perform their affairs before the next march. He noticed a few clergy kneeling in deep prayer and meditation as well. The clangs of blacksmiths' hammers echoed from their forges. He didn't perceive anything amiss…

…at least not on the surface….

He shook his head while making a beeline for the command tent. He saluted the two sentries smartly before proceeding into the structure. There he found Dubois and Washington talking amongst themselves within a sea of other officers. "General. Excuse me. I'm reporting for duty."

Washington nodded. "And I appreciate your haste, Captain. Dubois and I were just discussing details of your upcoming mission."

"The enemy presses down on us, Captain Crane. Forgive my urgency in the letter," Dubois responded before offering a salute to the newcomer.

Ichabod saluted them both in response. "If you are referring to the threat we saw at Saratoga, Captain Dubois, then you should be concerned. We have no idea of what it entailed."

"You don't, Crane. Dubois does. So do I," Washington countered firmly. His eyes met Ichabod's evenly. "Please join us at the table." He motioned Ichabod forward. "It seems that the forces of darkness each eye our foundling republic as theirs. Accordingly they're prepared to fight each other for the chance to dominate us." He looked to the other officers. "Gentlemen, give us the tent please."

The other officers saluted and then left. To a man, they shot

"Two demonic sides?" Ichabod wondered.

"Aye. Apparently you all saw the standoff at Saratoga. That was my alter ego and Grace against Moloch. Trust me. It can and does get worse than that," Dubois presumed. He steepled his hands anxiously allowing both men to see his scar clearly on the back of his hand.

"And you know because of your internal demon?" Ichabod deduced.

"I know because _I grew up _with those creeps _harassing my butt_, Captain," Dubois retorted icily. His eyes glowed yellow for a brief second. "They _hurt me_. They've _killed my loved ones_. They _made me what I am! OKAY?_" He spasmed demonstratively before forcing his control back again. "General, pardon me. I had a point to make."

"Indeed." Washington rubbed the accursed subordinate's shoulder in sympathy. "Your pain is what makes you expert in these affairs, Captain Dubois. It is also the reason I want you and Captain Crane to carry out your mission."

"This mission? Does it have to do with that demon we saw at Saratoga?" Ichabod supposed.

"Not directly," Washington replied evenly. "You both are heading east. Did you consider the map?"

"Of course." Ichabod fished through his shoulder bag and found the folded map. He handed it to his superior. "Some dark place to the southeast."

"That's an understatement. Rowenshire is the Devil's den. Unfortunately we cannot kill the fire demon. However we need to deal with its coven. Grace apparently issued a challenge. We need to eliminate her threat." Dubois sighed deeply. "No matter what the cost."

"As I recall, she called you 'Grandfather'. How can we expect you to deal with her in a rational mind? Can you…?" Ichabod doubted.

"Those bastards kidnapped and twisted her into the form she is now. It's a source of heartache for me to know she's out there like that," Dubois asserted.

"Eliminating the current high priestess would dampen the threat. Hence, Captain Crane, you will accompany Captain Dubois and his allies into this affair. Do what you must to eliminate the dark sorcerers' threat. Am I clear?" Washington instructed.

Both captains saluted in acknowledgement.

"Excellent." Washington handed Ichabod a folded piece of paper. "There are a list of trusted inns and places of sanctuary along the Boston Post Road. You can feel safe in them. Now I need you to get underway. Dismissed."

After another salute, the duo departed from the tent and headed for their respective steeds.

_May God go with you both! _Washington could imagine the pain in Dubois' heart from what was to come. Yet he knew the other man would do his duty….

…and that's all he could hope for…..

[Present Day]

Ichabod sipped on his coffee somberly. "Little did I know what we were about to face in that hellhole. Truly it is that."

"David has likened it to Dante's _Inferno_. I do believe it to be like that," Brother Tony clarified while considering the letters and map. Then he set them carefully on the table. "Captain Crane, you are not alone in doubting him. I did too at first. Until I saw Anne Lichtenfeld, her sire and the Duchess Marguerite with my own eyes, I did not believe either. The proof nearly drove me mad, I'm afraid."

"So Jenny went alone to that place? And you let her, Crane?" Abbie pressed.

"I did no such thing. I tried to dissuade her from going to Rowenshire, _Leftenant_. However Miss Jenny was not to be dissuaded from that task, I fear," Ichabod defended himself stridently. He shoved the papers back into his bag.

"The darkness in that place infects all things, Abbie," Katrina added. "While I've never been there, I've heard the stories. I can feel the vibrations from out there. I can smell the stench from that spot where they left Jennifer. My order nearly exhausted its own power keeping that valley in check in addition to weakening Serilda."

"David, I'm sure, will have more to say at dinner. We have just enough time to freshen up before heading over to the farm. He and Angela have your rooms set. In fact, he is working on a treat for dinner," Brother Tony indicated with a bit of mystery. "Hopefully we will have an update on your sister as well, Lieutenant Mills."

"They'd better. I hate being in the dark like this," Abbie replied pointedly. She hated being rude to the minister but details were needed about Jenny's condition.

"Despite his malady, I trust in Captain Dubois' culinary abilities. He created more than one masterpiece on the forest trail during our travels," Ichabod reassured the group.

"I'd rather wash at the farm. Then we can hear the news sooner," Katrina voted.

"In that case, follow me," Brother Tony indicated while shutting off the lights and leading the group outside toward their respective vehicles. While he did want to counsel the group more, he understood that they wanted to move forward. Given the nature of the quest, who was he to stop that?

Who indeed?


	9. Serilda Recreated

Chapter 9

[A/N: Hi, Folks. You still out there? Just curious….]

[Former POW Island—Hudson River]

Even as the allies convened in the village to the north, the mists hung heavily over the small island in the Hudson's midst. To the onlooker on the mainland, all seemed quiet and innocent…

…then again, appearances can be deceiving….

The Headless Horseman paced about the clearing deep within the obscuring fog. He swung his axe maniacally and in uncharacteristic frustration at the trees about himself. He still burned over losing his chance for vengeance against the Cranes and their allies. He hated hiding when his master's affairs remained to be done.

_YOU MAKE AN INFERNAL RACKET! PEACE! _Pestilence demanded while it and Famine approached from the other side of the clearing. As with the Horsemen, they stewed as well over the events in Eagle Plain as well.

_PATIENCE! _Famine touched several of the devastated trees reducing them to ash. _THE MASTER HAS NOT LEFT US! WE WILL PERSEVERE!_

_AS IS TRUE! _Moloch blurred its way into the clearing. _CEASE THIS SENSELESS ACTIVITY! HOLD YOURSELF READY! TOMORROW NIGHT WE ATTACK ONCE MORE. I COLLECT THE LAST ALLY. THEN WE SHALL SEE IF THE DEMON AND CRANE CAN OPPOSE US….. _With that it vanished into the fog.

The Horseman would've frowned had he his face to do so. Instead he stalked into the woods to deal with his own issues.

Famine shook its head. _THAT ONE IS RASH! HE VALUES THE WITCH TOO MUCH!_

_HE KNOWS HIS DUTY. THE MASTER WILL MAKE SURE ALL IS WELL. IT IS A PITY THAT WAR WAS TRAPPED RATHER THAN DEATH. WAR WOULD HAVE BEEN THE STEADIER ALLY, _Pestilence countered.

And so the remaining horsemen waited…..

[Sleepy Hollow—Catacombs' Antechamber—Five minutes later]

Moloch blurred its way into the subterranean chamber. Its eyes narrowed at the ashen spoor related to its defeated former servants. _SOON, MY FOLLOWERS! SOON, YOU WILL BE AVENGED! _It stalked to the filled-in area in the chamber's center.

Ichabod had filled it in and tried to camouflage the area so as not to attract attention….

…but to one such as Moloch, the attempt proved futile. It knew it was in the right place. Its nostrils could discern one particular set of ashes in the midst of the burned witches' remains. It felt the residual energy darting about itself….

…the energy from a ghost who lay in wait for the right time to claim vengeance….

…vengeance Moloch wanted to shape and tap for its own purposes….

It chortled wickedly taking some measure of satisfaction in undoing its greatest enemies' task. It raised two taloned hands high overhead. _RISE, MY SERVANT. HEAR ME, SERILDA! ARISE!_

Eldritch energies crackled throughout the chamber. The air glowed in anticipation. The containers scattered throughout the area rattled and swayed as if possessed themselves.

Wisps of ash and bone fragments flew from every corner of the area. They coalesced in the chamber's center forming a column there.

_REFORM AND STEP FORTH, MORTAL! YOUR MASTER COMMANDS IT! _Moloch bellowed impatiently. It poured still more energy into the pile accelerating the process.

Despite the concrete and timbers' solid support, the area shook. Dust and dirt billowed up. The wood cracked and splintered.

And still Moloch watched the process….

After five such minutes the particle pillar reshaped itself into a humanoid appearance. The skin turned from soot black to white. Hair sprouted from its head and flowed back down its scalp, neck and black. The creature's body took on still more feminine attributes. Intense eyes glared about the chamber.

Serilda hissed menacingly. She considered her hands and surveyed her body checking to see if everything was in order. She took several deep breaths before remembering to bow before her master. "Thank you. The mortals seemed out of sorts."

_YOU ARE TO DEAL WITH THEM. THEN THEY WILL KNOW WHAT 'OUT OF SORTS' MEANS._

"As you wish, Master. And what of your horsemen? Will they be joining us or are they still licking their wounds?" Serilda shook her head sarcastically. "They could not deal with Dubois' demon. I will deal with the loathsome creature."

_AND ITS CREATORS? YOU FAILED BEFORE._

"I will eliminate him and the others before the fire demon or its grandbitch can get involved. Rest assured of that, Master." She waved her hands and chanted creating a set of robes out of thin air. "Better." She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. A cold smile spread across her features. "They are in his village. I will go there."

_WATCH THEM BUT DO NOT ATTACK. NOT UNTIL THE MORROW, MY PRIESTESS. I ENTRUST THIS MISSION TO YOU. DEAL WITH CRANE AND HIS WITCH AS WELL._

"The witch, Katrina! I would kill her slowly for what that colonial rabble did to me! And I will make the rest watch!" Serilda allowed her anger a brief reign. She fumed and seared over the capture and execution…over the sabotage preventing her from being resurrected before…

…sabotage consigning her to being a lost soul for the past year….

_WHEN THE TIME COMES. FOR NOW YOU WATCH! _

"As you wish, Master." She bowed to the demon before disappearing into the residual smoke and dust cloying the chamber's air.

Under its cloaking blur effect, Moloch cracked a fang-dominated grin. It knew the horsemen would not be ready for a couple more days at least. Still watching Serilda deal with the Witnesses and their friends would prove more than satisfactory for its ends. _TAKE CARE, MORTAL. YOU PLAY A DANGEROUS GAME! _With that it vanished back into the deepening darkness….

…and so another player climbed onto the board…..


	10. Jenny's Situation and a Need for Aid

Chapter 10

[Althanor—House of Healing]

Deep within a cloying mist and several dimensions away from Earth, a large island bobbed like a float on rippling lake waters. The surrounding marshes and woods provided additional privacy and solitude for its inhabitants.

As it had before and after the fire demon's defilement centuries past….

As it did when the priestesses reestablished the community in the 1750s with Wabash's assistance….

Now they scurried about their daily routines. Some prayed to their goddess and meditated. Others tended the communal garden just south of the village. More worked in the House of Healing performing good works in their deity's name.

On this day, however, it meant for an ally from the outer world….

Angie watched with a heavy heart as the priestesses tended to Jenny. She wished that the situation back in the village wasn't so volatile. She'd knew Sharon wasn't satisfied with the sketchy explanation behind Jenny's disappearance. She hoped that the sheriff wouldn't harass Dave overly much about the standoff especially since he and the Child had contained Lichtenfeld's damage.

Too bad Jenny's condition wasn't simply physical. If it was, Angie could've had her taken to Eagle Plain, Albany General or even healed the latter herself. With the risk of some mystical booby trap within Jenny, Angie couldn't risk it….

…Nobody would want to deal with the Child's rage if Angie became infested with the insidious cancer….

_I'm a doctor who can heal with a single touch. Yet I can't use that gift because it might kill me. What good is this? What…? _Angie felt a helping hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Deirdre watching her. "Any news, Dee Dee?"

"We're doing everything we can, Mama. I just wish Miss Mills hadn't been so foolish to try and go there alone," Deirdre lamented. "This is like the stories about Papa when he was younger."

"Indeed." Angie recalled the arguments about Dave's dark vigilantism from their college days. She remembered how his need to protect and know things drove them apart for several years. "It's been such a good time without this garbage in our backyard."

"And it will be again, Mama. We have to believe that our friends can help us," Deirdre assured her. She noticed one of the attending priestesses approaching them. "Yes, Matilda?"

"Milady, we've done everything we can. The patient struggles against the darkness. She needs the support of love to heal fully. Is there anyone we can fetch to do so…discreetly of course?" Matilda informed her.

"I'm sure the Cranes are in Wabash by now. Perhaps we should go and see Brother Tony?" Angie suggested.

"A wise idea indeed," Deirdre concurred. "I'm sure Abbie Mills will want to know more of her sister's condition." She opened a portal in the mists. "Follow me, Mama." She turned to Matilda. "We shall be back soon."

The nurse-priestess bowed in respect before heading back to the bedside. _Hurry! _She watched as Jenny writhed on the bed under the dark influence. _Goddess, help her!_

[Ladies Room—MacLindy's]

Angie stepped through the portal to find herself in the familiar bathroom. No matter how many times she came and went from the village, it and the diner it was a part of provided comfort. She made herself focus on the moment however.

"They're close, Mama," Deirdre advised while stepping through the mists and closing them behind herself. She waved her hands and casting a disguising spell. Instead of her emerald robes, she seemed to wear a brown flannel shirt, a pair of blue jeans and walking shoes. "Better to look like I've been helping you and Papa at the farm, right?"

"Right," Angie agreed. She opened the door slowly and peered out into the eating area proper. She didn't see the old ladies who formed the center of the village's gossiping grapevine. She saw a few of the regulars scattered about the booths and tables in the place.

In the corner, Brother Tony sat with Abbie and the Cranes speaking about something.

"There they are. Come on," Angie advised her daughter as they left the bathroom.

_Let's hope we can get out of here without more of a ruckus! _Deirdre looked about the area. For some reason, she felt as if they were being watched. Still she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary for the small diner. "You're imagining things." With that, she headed for the booth in question….

[Corner Booth]

Abbie stirred her lukewarm coffee listlessly. In the hour since their arrival, she and her companions had come no closer to discovering Jenny's whereabouts. _Can't these people keep their heads on straight? I mean REALLY NOW? They know about this stuff…at least they should._

"It will be all right, Abbie. Jennifer is getting aid as we speak. I know it," Katrina assured her friend.

"Have faith, _Leftenant. _I can't believe Dr. Dubois would be so careless as to let a patient out of her sight," Ichabod concurred before continuing on in a low voice. "She was always so thorough in the old days."

"That is very true still, Captain Crane," Brother Tony agreed. He started into his third cup of coffee and tapped his fingers on the careworn Bible on the table. "Angela possibly contacted assistance in that regard especially given the scene outside this morning. There are those who are better suited to deal with certain maladies than others."

"A strange sentiment coming from a Christian minister to be sure," Ichabod assessed.

"Just an understanding of how things work." Brother Tony took a thoughtful sip from his cup before continuing, "I am strong in my service to the Lord. However I am but one part of the defense that the Light provides. I can co-exist with others. A vampire saved me from darkness in seminary. I have seen the goodness that comes from an alliance with the priestesses not to mention members of Light-based sects. I have also read the accounts of prejudice which have harmed all concerned. General Washington, I'm sure, knew this as well."

"Indeed he did. And the incident which led to Captain Dubois' death in this village stems from that as well," Ichabod declared. He of course had read copies of the New York State histories at the New York Public Library. "Tragic affair."

"If only that minister hadn't been so closed to my kind, it might've been different," Katrina noted sadly.

"Indeed so." Brother Tony saw Angie and Deirdre crossing the room. "I believe there may be news." He waved the two female newcomers over. "Good afternoon, Angela and Deirdre. Care to join us?"

"Thanks, Brother Tony. We'd like that," Angie grabbed a couple of chairs and slid them over to the booth. "Wish we had a better welcome back for you all than this however."

"Seeing my sister in one piece would be a good start," Abbie informed her.

"She is. However she needs assistance…_your assistance. _The darkness she encountered in Rowenshire must be driven out. The sisters have done what they can for her body and spirit. Now our high priestess, Cybelle, requires your love to drive it completely out," Deirdre informed them.

"Darkness?" Abbie wondered.

"The demons have done something. Perhaps I might know some other craft?" Katrina offered.

Deirdre shrugged. "I am not one to discount help from any corner, Katrina. If we could go over to the church, I'll do the honors from there. Mama, maybe you should check on Papa? Just in case? Something's not right here."

Angie shook her head. She didn't feel anything but wasn't about to discount her daughter's instincts on such matters. "I'll do that. You just watch my patient."

"Will do," Deirdre promised. "Follow me. All of you."

Brother Tony produced six dollars and left it on the table for the waitress to get later. "Come along, Everyone. I believe it's time to find Miss Mills for ourselves." He led them out of the diner and across the Green toward his sanctuary.

"So now we do more hocus pocus stuff? I had enough of that in Purgatory," Abbie supposed. "Katrina, you know of these sisters?"

"Aye. Althanor provided my order with indirect and discreet assistance. They did assist me later when I evaded the others for Jeremy's sake," Katrina concurred as they headed into the church. As with the last visit, she was astounded by how the church remained intact from her own day. "I can see why you wish that this place was closer to Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod."

"This has always been a friendly hamlet, my Love, despite the darkness under the surface," Ichabod stated. "Present company of course included."

"We value simplicity here, Captain. Thank you however," the minister expressed. "Deirdre?"

"Ask and the way shall be shown," Deirdre indicated. She waved her hands making the portal open. "Step through and find yourselves there." She ushered them all through.

_Here we go again! Creepy! _Abbie suppressed a shiver while stepping forward and vanishing through the dimensional gateway.

Deirdre looked around warily. She knew the church remained safe and inviolate. However the uneasiness lurked about the village's edges. _Strange. Hope Papa doesn't react to it. _She stepped through and shut the door behind them.


	11. Serilda's Trespass

Chapter 11 [Dubois Farm—Three miles away]

Even as the visitors crossed dimensions to check on Jenny, Serilda obscured herself in the woods to keep the daylight at a minimum. She had followed the annoying former captain's psychic trail with ease. Her hands crackled with energy. She so craved a battle at that point.

Yet she still remembered the _last time_.

_PATIENCE, MY PRIESTESS. WATCH FOR NOW! _Moloch reminded her.

"Yes, Master." She cast a cloaking spell around herself and crept through the cornstalks toward the farmhouse beyond.

In the kitchen, Dave chopped away furiously on a rather large green pepper. He had planned such a wonderful time for his friends on that evening. He'd just wanted Ichabod to spin some yarns of his life and maybe sneak a few references in to his mysterious ancestor in the process.

Pity that the enemies surrounding them never made life easy.

_Lichtenfeld can never rest, can she? _He frowned knowing full well that his oldest adversary always watched the periphery. He could never rest for his family's sake.

The glowing of his hand's scar reminded him of such things.

"Terrific." He slid the chopped peppers into the bowl with others like it and diced cucumbers. Then he made his way toward the living room. "How's it coming, Jenny?"

Jennifer Dubois stuck another few pieces of firewood into the blazing fireplace. She'd set up the old pot on its hook and returned it to its cooking position from centuries earlier. With Cybelle's help, she acquired the ham, salt pork and certain spices from the eighteenth century. Everything else came directly from the modern grocery store. "It's bubbling along beautifully, Dave."

"I hope they like it. Smells like you're doing a great job," he complimented. He noted the closed Dutch oven beside the fireplace. "Cornbread's doing great too."

"It should be a nice surprise for the Cranes, I'd imagine," she surmised. Of course she recalled how Angie, she and her sister had crafted the same exact meal in that place back in the day. "After the day we're all having, it will be welcome, I'm sure."

"The special touch will be welcomed by them, I'm sure," he assured her. He took a wooden spoon. "Mind if I get a taste?"

"Just don't burn your mouth." She giggled to herself recalling how he could never stop sampling the cooking in that pot neither then or now.

He blew on the beans to cool them. Then he sampled them allowing the taste to coat the inside of his mouth before swallowing them. "mm-MMM! Jenny, this is wonderful!"

"Glad you think so. I'm trying to get the hang of it," she remarked half-truthfully. _After not doing it for 115 years! _She used her own beechwood spoon to stir the bubbling mix. "Hopefully everyone will be ready by 6. Wonder what's keeping Nyoki?"

"She'll be here to eat with us by 6:30. Angie will run her down if she tries to skip eating a meal," he noted.

Recalling how her mother could be, Jenny nodded. "So you think the old pests are close?"

"They're always close. They just never had reason to pick a fight over the past decade," he indicated. "I need to finish the salad and set it to marinate. Be right back." He walked back into the kitchen and set back to work somberly.

Jenny shook her head. _Why can't they just leave us alone? WHY? _Her hair almost felt as if it was standing on end. She recalled enough ambushes and pitched battles with the fire demon's lackeys. She'd never seen her parents truly enjoy peace. _The last decade was such a gift. Why can't it last?_ She glanced out the window.

A dark shadow seemed to rustle through the corn.

"What in?" She stood from her post by the pot. As much as he didn't need the fight, she knew they had an intruder. "P…Dave!" She winced. _Take care! You can't call him Papa! You know that!_

"What's up, Jenny? Everything okay?" he wondered.

"We've got trouble. Your scar's glowing," she pointed out.

He glanced down at the figure 8 on his hand. Its glow had slightly increased. The numbness swept across his scalp. "Forget the salad for now." He stomped into the bedroom he shared with Angie. Reaching into the closet, he grabbed for his bow and quiver. "Yeah I feel it." He came back out to see her ready for action as well. "Where'd you see it?"

"In the cornfield. Use your senses, Dave. You can feel it," she insisted. She could see the shakes starting to dominate his movements.

He ground his teeth while trying to focus. The cold spots had been dancing around the house on that day and driving him to the point of distraction in the process. He'd forced himself to finish things and leave the serious cooking to Jennifer rather than assist her as well.

The Child surged beating up against the inside of his head. He'd felt something and wanted out.

And with one last push, the Dark One took control.

"Big Bro's gettin' soft! Ah felt tha'! Tha' bitch from the store! Molie's witch!" he snarled. Then he disappeared in a burst of dark light.

She recalled the stories surrounding Serilda's appearance in Wabash during the Revolutionary War. "Terrific! If Moloch revived her, we really have trouble!" She rushed off for the cornfields at top speed as well.

Serilda slunk closer to the house. As per her master's instructions, she'd crept quietly while trying not to attract attention. While it had told her that she was in a different century, the familiar cooking aroma spoke to the contrary.

A peek in the window revealed a dark haired lass stirring a cauldron with a wooden spoon much as the women in her own time would have.

_Tis a surprise! _She could almost feel the house's age. The materials in each wing told a different story yet one in sequence to each other. While most of it spoke from the nineteenth and twentieth centuries, the hearth reeked of the 1750s. _This was the master's original target! _She noticed the cook's head turn.

Jenny's eyes met hers. Then the former walked hurriedly out of the room.

_Curse that one! She'll ruin everything! _Serilda stood and braced herself. She cursed herself for letting her curiosity distract her. Now she needed to go.

Already the iciness around Dubois coalesced meaning his accursed dark protector wasn't long in emerging again.

_Thou werest warned, Serilda of Abingdon._

From Serilda's left, the dark robed stalker appeared in a poof of foul smoke. Her eyes glowed a golden hue under the hood. "Thou were murdered! _By him!_" She chanted and cast a spell.

"Foolish girl! Ah carest na' fer thy observations. Ah'll deal w' 'em when mah master says!" The stalker deflected Serilda's attack and returned fire with several spells of her own. "Thy clumsy advance alerted 'em! FOOL!"

"WHA' TH' HELL?" the Child exclaimed in shock at the scene as he appeared beside them. His senses discerned the nature and identities of the two women involved. "GRACIE?"

"Thou didna know?" Serilda snapped. "Fool creature! T'is obvious!"

"SHADDAP!" He pancaked her with a dark power burst before advancing on the robed stranger. "Ya come ta be good?"

Grace lowered her hood and grinned predatorily at him. "Ah serve mah master. 'Sides we do have a score to settle! Do we not?" She added a fire burst of her own further weakening Serilda.

"Settle…thy own scores. Ah will return!" Serilda spat from her knees. The dark chills and burns, while blunted by her own defenses, drained her spellcraft. She gasped heavily several times before waving her hands and making herself disappear.

"Piss n' blast!" He wheeled toward his "grand-niece." "Quit screwin' 'round! Come back!"

Grace's eyes narrowed. "AH AM HOME! MISTRESS ANNE AN' THE O'HERS ARE MAH FAMILY! NA' THEE, TRAITOR!"

"YA TAKE THA' BACK!" he bellowed in her face.

"Never! See thee soon." Grace disappeared from the scene. _Tell Mama Ah'm waitin'!_

He reared his head back and let loose with a loud banshee Scream. His tortured notes vibrated off of the wind and air molecules surrounding him. Every animal and bird went silent hiding in their nests.

The people in the village center clapped their hands over their ears not wanting to hear yet another harbinger from the past….another reminder of battles yet to come.

Still the Child didn't care….

Even if Big Brother and the others didn't recall, he did. He knew the multiple failures to get Grace back from the coven before she was turned toward the darkness….

…toward what she was now….

"Where is she?" Jennifer demanded as she stopped by his side.

He shook his head tersely. "Which 'un? Molie's witch got whupped. She took off. Gracie…."

"Grace? You saw her?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah! Ah did! Deal w' it!" He scowled at the thought of another failure where the younger priestess was concerned. "Watch the house an' beans!" He disappeared in a dark flash.

She shook her head. _Now what? The stalker is Grace? Terrific! _She rushed back into the house and toward her post at the cauldron's side. She definitely needed to make a call to Nyoki. Then she could wait for everyone to share their news.

And so the darker soup frothed and brewed outside even as the feast came together inside. Quite the study in contrasts. Quite the study indeed…..


	12. Revival

Chapter 12

[Althanor]

After what seemed to be an unsettling feeling of displacement, the Witnesses, Katrina and Brother Tony stepped into the hidden commune. They breathed heavily to adjust to the heavy air. The fog around them dewed up on their clothing and hair. Energy crackled in the air about them.

Despite his own alliance with the priestesses, Brother Tony bowed his head and muttered a quick prayer.

"So this is it? Where's Jenny?" Abbie wondered impatiently.

"She's in their House of Healing," Katrina pointed out. She marveled at the scene. She couldn't believe that her fellow sisters—granted of another coven but sisters nonetheless—had created a sanctuary which survived into the modern era in this manner.

"It is something, isn't it?" Deirdre supposed while shutting the portal behind them. "Welcome to Althanor, my friends. We can talk later. For now, follow me." She ushered them along a row of straw huts to a mud, wood and daub structure with a straw roof. "Our version of a hospital, the House of Healing."

"It really exists!" Katrina exclaimed. She felt like a child who'd reached a pilgrimage site.

"It seems so," Ichabod concurred. "Let us take a look inside, my Love. As Miss Deirdre suggested, we have business ahead. Then we can admire the beauty of your lifestyle around us."

"Aye." Katrina realized. "I am aware of that, Ichabod. I was admiring such a wondrous place's purpose is all."

"One can do both, my friends," the minister agreed as they followed Deirdre into the house.

The group followed their guide by the dozen or so beds on each side. They saw a few women and men sleeping softly under their blankets with poultices on their heads. In a few cases, the aromatic scents of herbcraft emanated from them as well.

"What's that smell?" Abbie queried while batting her hand in front of her face.

"That, Lieutenant, is the scent of homeopathic medicine boosted by our own magic where necessary of course," Deirdre informed her. "It is the very thing which keeps your sister alive to this point." She motioned with her head toward the far bed against the northeastern corner. "As promised, my friends, Miss Jennifer."

Jenny trembled and shook her bed. She writhed and spasmed under the dark magic's effect. Her skin beaded with tortured sweat.

Beside her Cybelle wiped the patient's brow and whispered a few words of comfort to the latter.

"What is it? What's going on?" Abbie demanded.

"The fire demon's malice," Katrina noted sadly. She bowed her head and whispered her own prayer to the goddess in behalf of her friend.

Ichabod leaned closer. From the conversations with Dubois, he knew the signs to look for. In particular, his eyes scanned Jenny's neck and right hand for marks.

Cybelle shook her head. "Praise the goddess she has not been marked for the slaughter or the cancer, Captain Crane. Still your caution is well noted. I trust your journey has been a good one."

"As much as it can be under the circumstances, Cybelle. It is a privilege to meet once again," Ichabod greeted her politely.

"Likewise, _Sirrah_," the high priestess complimented. "We have done what we can for Jennifer. As Katrina has noted, this is our adversaries' malice. But you all know this. For now, I require you to surround the bed and join hands with me. Deirdre, you and Brother Tony as well. If that is all right with you?"

"Our prayers are to different beings, Cybelle. My duty, however, is to serve as is yours as always," Brother Tony reminded her.

"Join hands? What?" Abbie queried in confusion.

"We're channeling energy into her. Our energies will boost the healing efforts," Katrina explained while taking Abbie's hand as well as her husband's.

"Have faith, _Leftenant_. We shall have Miss Jenny back," Ichabod affirmed positively while giving Abbie's and Katrina's hands a gentle squeeze apiece.

"A welcome sentiment indeed," Cybelle agreed. She closed her eyes and spoke loudly. "Hear me, Mother of Light. Our friend suffers from the Enemy's dark attack. Please come to our aid! Please heal her so that she might fight alongside us! So that she may serve once more! This we ask!"

_In the Father's name, I ask as well! _Brother Tony added to himself.

For several seconds, time seemed to hang still. Heartbeats echoed in the participant's ears. Nothing seemed different….

…then static built in the air….

…the air felt cooler still….

…the room grew brighter still….

_A noteworthy prayer indeed, my High Priestess_, an authoritative female voice assessed. _The Christian God and I have deemed it so. _A figure in white robes and a matching hood appeared in the corner.

"Behold our goddess," Deirdre introduced as she, Katrina and her aunt bowed their heads respectfully.

"Have faith, my friends! Pour your strength into Jenny now!" Katrina affirmed.

_Indeed so. _The illuminated figure set her finger on Jenny's forehead. _Be strong once more, Jennifer Mills. Even if you are not one of my followers par se, you serve me. While I cannot purge the symptoms totally, you will be restored to health. It is time to come forth once more!_

The room flooded with light….

[Corbin's Cabin—Somewhere Else]

Jenny reclined in the bed feeling more than a bit frustrated. She knew something was going down in the Outer World with the others. She wanted to be a part of it more than anything. However she could barely move.

At least her mentor had pulled her into this safe place for now.

_I should be grateful for the small things! _She took a deep breath and looked around. The chills had subsided somewhat. However she could still feel them at times.

"They're something, aren't they?" Corbin supposed as he entered the room once again. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her bedside. "I warned you to be careful. Now you'll have to deal with them permanently."

"Permanently? Can't you heal them?" Jenny queried in anger.

"Easy, Kid. You did this to yourself. Now, just like Dubois, you have to deal with it," he advised. "You're not torn like he is."

She shivered for a second. "Is…this what happened to…him?"

"Prolonged exposure," the deceased sheriff pointed out. "Be grateful we aren't in that boat." He looked to the sky and nodded. "Seems our time's just about up."

"Time's up? What the Hell?" she asked in exasperation. "Corbin! I need answers!" She noticed that the room seemed brighter.

"And you'll get them…." The light washed him and the other details away.

"Corbin? CORBIN!" Jenny's eyes couldn't deal with the light and intensity as she was swept away…

[House of Healing]

Jenny's hands clenched the blanket. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up in bed with a jerk. "CORBIN! Where the Hell?"

"Whoa! Corbin?" Abbie wondered. She grabbed onto her sister thankfully.

_Your sheriff comforted you when needed, Jennifer Mills. For now let is suffice that you have returned, _the goddess explained. _I am needed elsewhere. Thank you for your devotion, my children. _With that she vanished into thin air once more.

"Truly an amazing thing," Ichabod declared.

Katrina leaned close to the patient and looked her over for herself. "She is healed. Praise be. Welcome back, Jenny."

"Yeah you can say that again," Jenny agreed. She allowed herself a grim smile. "What a hellhole. Crane, you should've warned me."

"I tried." Ichabod frowned. "Words cannot describe the evil of that place, Miss Mills. As you have discovered, it is a field of horrors. I pray you did not see the valley below it."

"And you have, British? Damn." Jenny ground her teeth at the sight of the former colonial's discomfort—a sight when it came to the enemy that he rarely expressed.

"Thankfully I didn't see much. It was a snowstorm after all. I killed enough foul beasts in that place for a lifetime however," Ichabod revealed morosely.

Katrina embraced him in support. Once again she wished that she and her fellow witches had accompanied him to that dark place. "I am so sorry, my Love, that your heart is burdened."

Ichabod kissed the crown of her head. "I had your vision and love to support me, Katrina. Truly you are always my source of support."

"As you are mine," Katrina affirmed while nuzzling closer to him. She saw Angie rushing toward them. "And it seems our doctor has returned."

"Sorry. I had to step out for a minute. Wait! Jennifer, you're awake!" Angie realized.

"Thanks to the goddess and our combined efforts, Angie," Cybelle assessed. "Such is a welcome sight."

"You can say that again," Jenny declared while rubbing her forehead. "Those creeps are something else! I thought I was ready…."

"There's no being ready for that," Angie noted ruefully. "I've told Dave the same thing. Well you seem to be on the mend." She turned to Cybelle. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. And…." Cybelle stopped abruptly. She put her hand up.

"Now what?" Abbie wondered.

Angie sighed heavily. "It's the Child…Dave's other self…he's nearby." She glanced in the direction of the source. "What's out there?"

"Our cemetery, Momma," Deirdre revealed. "He's in pain. Something's happened."

"He's run into the bad dudes too…again," Jenny realized. "Corbin mentioned something about overexposure to that crap. Wow." She shivered.

"Grace," Ichabod noted almost in a whisper to himself. In his mind's eye he saw his comrade's alter ego shaking a lifeless corpse and bellowing forlornly….

….blood soaked the snow over that field of death….

…and all he and the other companions could do was watch…..

"I will go to him," Ichabod volunteered while pulling himself back from _Memoria_'s veil. "Cybelle, perhaps you and I are the best ones knowing the whole situation? Forgive me, Angie, for sounding impertinent."

"You aren't being so, Ichabod. I am needed here. You both the situation. When you get Dave back though, I'll need to comfort him," Angie assured him.

"Deirdre, stay here with them. Captain Crane, come with me please," Cybelle bade while opening a portal and stepping through.

"We shall return shortly," Ichabod noted. "Have heart, my friends." With that he disappeared into the mists.

Katrina felt a bit of panic rush over herself. She trembled. _Be careful, my Love!_


	13. Cemetery Rant

Chapter 13 [Althanor's Graveyard]

On the other side of the apple orchard separating it from the commune, the island's cemetery sat behind its short wooden slat fence. The priestesses interned therein slept peacefully for the most part having performed their service admirably. The mist seemed thinner over that plot of ground. The air was a bit warmer.

Along the back portion and the rear section of fencing, a heavy static and cloud seemed to hang over Grace's grave. The charms surrounding it seemed to give off more static. A foul stench intensified from the area.

And that was before the visitor came calling…..

The Child appeared in a dark flash in the midst of the necropolis. His open left eye glared at the dead stones and the shifting mists surrounding himself for intruders. Frankly he wasn't in the mood for company of _any kind_. He stalked tersely through the yard, avoiding the graves as if by memory until he reached his destination. "Gracie…."

A savage hand swipe disposed of the tears welling up therein.

He bellowed his rage to the fog and mist.

He rubbed his chest trying to assuage the tightening therein.

It didn't matter if Grace had been born of her father's raping of Deirdre. Not to him. He loved her as she was….

…a beautiful baby girl….

…before the darkness sullied her soul….

"Damn! Crap keeps happenin' WHY? WHY?" He fell to his knees before the charmed site. "Why'd ya have to go bad? WHY?" He could see the memories now….

…of that damn creep, Martin O' Nally spiriting Grace away as he had to deal with the Mystery Man and Lichtenfeld at once….

…of the several attempted rescues including the last one…where Grace fell to the darkness and emerged as the fire demon's high priestess….

…the final fight in the snowstorm on that winter's day in the Revolution….

He allowed his sobs to take shape. Finally he put his head to the ground and wept a river. He smacked the ground with energy bursts and his fists. Then he grabbed at his ears. "SHADDAP!"

Within his head, Lichtenfeld's taunting cackle echoed across his brain further antagonizing him.

"SHADDAP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed in rage.

Ichabod stepped through the portal bemusedly. "I shan't ever get used to that."

"It has its moments. We are here," Cybelle advised while following him and shutting the mists behind them. She listened and motioned with her head. "We're close."

The Scream drove shudders along Ichabod's spine. "Your brother has changed, I believe. We should use caution." He swallowed a deep gulp knowing that he couldn't leave his ally to wallow like that. "So this is where you brought her, is it?"

"Indeed it is. We had to keep her body under guard. The fire demon found a way around our wards much as Moloch did with Serilda," she deduced while opening the cemetery's gate for him. "Follow me and take care not to disturb the graves please, Captain Crane."

He nodded silently as they pressed through the maze of stones. He'd seen his share of death of course on the battlefield. He knew what it was like to literally have Death stalk him in the form of his former best friend turned Horseman of that Quantity. He'd buried more than his share of friends.

He'd slept through a living death the previous two and a half centuries….

"I shall acquit myself with due respect, I assure you," he assured her as they reached the last row of stones.

In front of them, the Child cursed and spat indignantly.

"It never stops, does it?" Ichabod supposed.

She looked at him almost sarcastically. "With him, it never has. Death has stalked us since we were young children. You have seen what he deals with firsthand. We should be careful."

"I should say so, my Dear," Ichabod concurred. He had no wish to be the target of a dark tantrum or any sort of mayhem for that matter. "Perhaps you might allow a calming herb of some kind? Some valerian root?"

"I would except he'd sense it," she disagreed.

At that moment, the Child snarled and stood up. "Wha' t' Hell? Wha'd'ya want? Ah'm visitin' Gracie!"

She kept a straight face somehow not lecturing him about breaking into the graveyard. _It would do little good in any event. Remember to keep him calm. _"I thought Big Brother was helping to cook your meal?"

"Jennifer's got it. Hadda deal w' Molie's witch! Then Gracie popped in! Ah tried ta git her back! AH TRIED!" the Dark One spat angrily.

"Moloch's witch? _Serilda?_" Ichabod queried anxiously.

"Yeah. 'Er. She's back. Gracie an' Ah whupped 'er but she got 'way." The Child dried his face and sucked in a tortured breath. "Ah taught 'er na' ta peep 'round!"

"You're sure?" Ichabod pressed while recalling some of Serilda's exploits against the American forces during the Revolution. He still saw the remains of the camp in his mind's eye. He imagined how much it took from Katrina to weaken Serilda in order for the latter to be captured….

…and now it could happen again….

"Captain…" She shook her head pointedly.

"WHA? ARE YA DEAF, STOOPID? AH SAID IT WAS 'ER! AIN'T IN THE MOOD FER DAMN GAMES! DUM'ASS!" the Child bellowed in the former colonial's face. "AH'VE PASTED 'ER 'FORE! SHE LEARNED GOOD!" He made his hands glow ebon black. "WANNA TASTE?"

"That's enough, both of you," she interceded. She got in the Child's face. "Captain Crane didn't mean it like that. Please calm down. We have enough to deal with."

"LIKE AH HAVEN' BEEN DEALIN' W' THA' CRAP?" the Child snapped hard in her face. His left eye glowed yellow. His scar matched it in bright emerald. "AH WENT IN T'ERE! AH DEAL W' IT! DON' GIMME THA' B. S.!"

"As have I. You know that," Ichabod noted firmly.

"Yeah, wha'ver!" The Child snorted indignantly. "AH'M TIRED! AH'M SICK A' LOSIN' FOLKS LIKE GRACIE! BIG BRO, LITTLE WOMAN AN' O'HERS DON' KNOW! AH GIT IT!" He pointed at the grave. "DAMMIT! DEE DEE DON' EVEN GIT THA' GRACIE'S HER KID. 'KAY?"

Ichabod frowned but somehow didn't let his exasperation show overly much. "Katrina and I have been dealing with how to reform our son if and when we get the chance. The pain eats at us. So _believe me _I understand. But remember what General Washington told us, we have to be strong. We have to do what we can. It isn't your fault or mine…."

"SICK OF IT!" the Child ranted.

"As am I. As are we all. Again, there is so much I still do not understand about this modern era. The others cannot know what is to come. It is infuriating! But we are here. _I am here_." Ichabod collected himself. "I am here." He stuck his hand out. "Allies once more?"

The Child squinted sarcastically at the other man. He wanted to laugh in the other's face. Still he stopped short too. "Wha'ver!" He grasped the others hand. Then he grabbed his forehead in pain. "Jus' hurtin'."

"Perhaps you need rest?" she suggested while eyeing Ichabod.

"Yes. I could see you back to your quarters if you'd permit me," Ichabod offered his taciturn compatriot. "I assure you that your adversaries are nowhere near this place. I will watch for them. That I promise."

She opened a portal back to the Dubois Farm. "Step through then, both of you. Just be watchful, Captain Crane, and thanks."

The Child shook his head but said nothing aloud. He muttered some muffled curses as he disappeared into the mists.

"I shall. Please let the others know of my current whereabouts," Ichabod requested. Then he mustered as much confidence as he could before stepping into the portal. _General Washington, where are you now? I could use you! _

She made the portal disappear. _I wish I could take his pain away. It's times like this that he can be just a big of a threat as the Fire Demon or Moloch! Thankfully Captain Crane can watch him. _She bowed her head in front of the guarded gravesite. _Yet the Child is correct. We are in a hard situation. I wish it was easier to deal with. _She shook her head before disappearing in a puff of mist herself in route to the House of Healing once more.

The Mobius effect may have bridged both eras but it left its share of pain in the process….pain which would never stop growing, it seemed….


	14. Witches Fortify

Chapter 14

[Former POW Island]

Much as her adversary did in Althanor, Serilda reappeared on the mid-river island in considerable pain. Her burns stung. Her clothes smelled of ozone. Her pride stood completely shattered.

She'd forgotten how closely her rivals watched Dubois and the others. That fact cost her a stinging defeat. However she'd learn from it if she had anything to do with it. She stalked into the brief stand of woods and through to the clearing where the three other minions awaited her.

_SHE EXISTS! _Pestilence declared.

_THE MASTER DOTH SAY AS MUCH! _Famine derided its colleague before turning toward the witch. _YOU HAVE SEEN HIM, HAST THOU NOT?_

She glared at the trio before continuing on toward a particular oak tree across the clearing. "Aye Ah have seen 'em. Our master seeketh vengeance. We should be ready to move on the morrow." She sat down and put herself in a healing trance.

The Headless Horseman turned and walked off angrily. It still wanted Katrina back and to kill Ichabod. This setback only served to alert the enemy.

_OUR SOCIETY DOTH HANG ON A THREAD! _Famine pointed out.

_HAST THOU FAITH? THE MASTER WILL PROVIDE! _Pestilence rebuked. _LET DEATH WORK OUT ITS OWN ISSUES FOR THE SOW AND CRANE! WE SHALT…._ It looked about. _DIDST THOU FEELEST…?_

_AYE. EYES WATCH US! _Famine spat before disappearing from view. It reappeared on the shore and surveyed the mainland around. It saw nothing of note at first.

Still the air burned. Residual energy crackled about the area. Symptoms of one of the fire demon's spies being close by….

A familiar stench settled into its nostrils: that of the mysterious Puritan wizard.

_DID THOUST FIND IT? _Pestilence wondered.

_NAY. THE SPY FLED. THEIR COVEN KNOWETH OUR PLACE. COME. WE ALERT THE OTHERS, _Famine noted before teleporting them both away.

Ten seconds after their departure, the Mystery Man dropped the cloaking spell around itself. It bunched the cloak about its features to further disguise its disgust over how easy the enemy made this game. "Fools!" It waved its hand vanishing anew from the scene.

[Rowenshire—Lower Valley]

Even as their Puritan-clad colleague scouted invisibly, the other members of the fire demon's coven conducted a sabbat to boost their magic and insure their triumph on the following day. The ghostly sorcerers danced about a pyre and chanted spells to strengthen themselves.

In its center, the fire demon watched through the flames. It knew others wanted his prize. While it thought that the rival coven had been dismissed during the Revolution, Moloch's group proved a mere annoyance thus far. No more no less. _THOU HAST DONE WELL, MY HIGH PRIESTESS!_

Grace bowed to their master. "Ah knew tha' hag wouldst attack Grandfather. Tis a matter of waitin'. The boy an' Ah tagged 'er good."

"Don' be so overconfident, Dearie," Lichtenfeld chided. "Our boy will na come without a wee bit of coaxin'. An' Moloch will cause a nuisance."

_AYE. THAT ONE KNOWS NO BOUNDS OR WHEN TO QUIT! LET IT HAVE CRANE AND THE WITCH! I ONLY WANT THE BOY AND HIS LINE! _The Fire Demon's red eyes looked at its subordinates. _BE READY ON THE MORROW! BY SAMHAIN, THEY WILL BE OURS! _With that it vanished allowing its fire to die out.

_THE MASTER DOTH SPEAK TRUE! _Ramensech declared.

"Ah know," Lichtenfeld conceded. She saw her sire stomp out of the woods and into the dead grasses about them. "Wha' news?"

"Ah found their nest. Fools could na be more obvious!" the Pilgrim hissed. It turned to Grace. "Ye weakened their witch, Mistress. A job well done indeed."

"Ah didst mah duty, _Sirrah_. Ye didst thy duty as well fer the Master. Did thou seeest its other brutes?" Grace deflected.

"Nay but Ah felt 'em. The captain and his witch banished one of them during the last encounter. They're ripe!" the Puritan assessed. Its eyes glowed yellow in anger. "They will na strike at the Boy 'gain."

"Count on tha'!" Lichtenfeld spat. If she'd been mortal, bile would've burned in her gut. Dave and the Child were _her targets _not for some other sorceress. _Cometh an' face us, Craven Cowards! Then Ah'll show thee the stronger magic!_


	15. The Horseman's Attack

Chapter 15

[Dubois Farm—that evening]

After the sun set over the New York highlands, energy charged the air. Much as during the summer, static made the Wabash villagers' hair rise on their necks. They felt icy shivers running up and down their backs on that pre-Halloween night.

The animals felt emboldened encroaching on the humans' fields during that evening. All except the Dubois' Farm which had a glowing force field erected by the Althanorian priestesses and Katrina to protect them from the two dark covens lurking on the periphery.

The scene was being set…..

Jennifer checked the simmering ham and beans once more and set a metal cover on them. She'd ascertained that they'd be ready within the hour. "Hope you all are hungry, Folks."

"I'm sure it'll be great. Don't bet against Crane wolfing down the whole thing," Abbie teased half-seriously.

Ichabod frowned indignantly at his partner. "I do indeed intend to take my share, _Leftenant._ It is not often that a pleasant lady has made me a meal from my own time." He bowed to his wife. "As I did for you before that mission."

"Aye." Katrina allowed him a warm smile. She recalled the days of their courtship very well. "But I did so for you as well."

"That you did," Ichabod conceded; his eyes sparkling affectionately into hers.

"If you two lovebirds are done?" Jenny queried. "We do have to plan."

"We have one more person to wait on," Brother Tony reminded them all. "Nyoki should be here any minute. Perhaps, Katrina, you can open your protection for her?"

"I can do that. Ichabod, can you accompany me please?" Katrina agreed while rising from the table.

"Of course. We shall return," the former revolutionary readily accepted. He took her hand and left the room with her quickly. "Keep an eye on Captain Dubois, will you?"

"We've got it, Captain Crane. Thank you," Jennifer affirmed.

"Hope they know what they're doing," Jenny supposed. "There's something else out there."

"They know," Abbie insisted. _Just don't be stupid, Crane!_

[Outside the Energy Field]

Nyoki parked her car along the roadside across from her friends' driveway. Given that it had already been a long day, she just wanted a restful dinner with the visitors from Sleepy Hollow and perhaps a few tales from Ichabod and Katrina about the past. Her students' papers had been deplorable. She could feel the boredom from the survey class over their poetic assignments. _If they do not want to be there, why are they? _

About the place, she felt energy crackling and smelled ozone. She sensed the barrier across the street. However she also picked up on evil residue around them.

The demons' carrion, it seemed, had already visited the farm earlier.

Her hair stood on end. Her senses remained on high alert. Her almond eyes swept the twilit woods for signs of trouble. Then she walked around to the back of her car and opened the trunk revealing her kitana. "They will not catch me unawares." She glanced about this way and that; north and south down the old road.

Nothing could be seen.

But she was being watched.

She produced her cell phone and dialed Angie's speed dial.

"Hi! Sorry about the barrier, Nyoki. How was your day?" Angie answered.

"I survived. I suspect though you had more happen here," Nyoki replied while switching from Japanese to English for her friend's benefit. "Can I get through the barrier?"

"Ichabod and Katrina Crane are on their way. Hope you're hungry because Jennifer made a lot," Angie informed her. She snapped the front lights on to illuminate the guests' way across the dark front yard.

"I am hungry. I see them coming and…." Nyoki stopped cold.

A horse's neigh could be clearly heard from the south. Loud hoof beats echoed in cadence toward the house.

"What is it?" Angie wondered.

"Trouble. We speak later." Nyoki disconnected the phone and discarded the formal heels. She dropped her former footwear in the trunk. Then she slipped on the shoes she wore with her _gi _during workouts. She unsheathed her blade. "I FEEL YOU, _BAKA_! COME!"

On cue, the Headless Horseman galloped into the light's view. It had the familiar battle axe raised for a strike overhead; its edges already white hot to cauterize its victim's neck. It urged its white steed to hurry its pace still more. Reaching its victim, it swung toward her neck.

She ducked the attack with ease while swinging upward with her kitana. Her strike splintered the axe's handle knocking it from the attacker's hand. She ground her teeth wondering where the Child was at this point. _Something has happened. Ask question later. Deal with this now! _

The Horseman pulled its machine gun from its back holster and started firing at her.

"Miscreant!" She evaded the lead projectiles with relative ease. Still the thought of this monstrosity sporting such a weapon proved unsporting to say the least.

Several shots rang out in the night peppering the Horseman with its own medicine. One hit the demon entity in the hand. Another destroyed its prized acquisition from that era. Smoke rose from where the projectiles hit its Hessian uniform.

"You most certainly have forgotten your manners, Abraham!" Ichabod lectured from where he and Katrina stood. "To think I'd let you abuse a lady in such a manner? For shame!"

The Horseman tensed. Perhaps it had to deal with Moloch's rules and other lackeys. However it wasn't about to be lectured about manners and honor by the likes of Ichabod Crane…

…the craven backstabbing ingrate who'd ruined its life….

…the one who'd taken the fair Katrina's heart….

It dismounted from the steed and drew its broadsword. It could deal with the stinging bullets if it meant disposing of Crane and reclaiming the witch for himself.

"Leave, Abraham! I command you!" Katrina declared purposefully. "Do not make me hurt you further!"

Not to be deterred, her former _fiancé _pressed on. It raised its blade for a killing strike against its former friend.

Ichabod fired several shots into the attacker's torso with only a minimal effect. "My word! I cannot even slow him down."

"Abraham cares not about the pain. He wants us, my Love. Get behind me," Katrina advised. "Nyoki, stay down!" She closed her eyes and focused on _Nocturne's _backdrop and residual energies. Her aura glowed bright white. "Ah warned thee, Abraham!" Her eyes snapped open as she pointed at the advancing Horseman.

A beam of potent magic blasted it off of its feet.

Nyoki pounced; slicing down with her blade into the Horseman's left shoulder.

The fallen demonic pawn stiffened from the burning pain. It backhanded the sensei albeit with far less than its full strength. It pulled the kitana from its shoulder and threw it to the ground angrily. It marveled at how his love had boosted her own gifts since their last encounter…

…and that was before mystical energy bonds tied it to the spot….

"I wasn't about to let myself by taken again. Forgive me, Abraham, I do this for your own good!" Katrina chanted another spell in a forgotten dialect and fired it at the adversary.

In a magical flash, the attacker and its steed vanished into the night.

Katrina felt herself weaken. She wavered nearly losing her footing.

Ichabod caught her in his arms. "I have you. That practice is paying off."

"Aye. Thank you for catching me. The strain of those spells along with maintaining the barrier drains me," Katrina informed him.

"Tis my pleasure." His lips brushed _Amor_'s wishes across hers. "I am at your side always, my Love. Nyoki, follow us." He looked around urgently fully expecting more of Moloch's minions to attack at any second.

"The sisters…watch," Katrina noted wearily. "Come, Nyoki, I need to seal the barrier behind us."

"Of course." Nyoki recovered her kitana from the roadside and jumped back in her car. She gunned the motor and drove up the now-open driveway.

"Now we follow," Katrina bade while leaning on him.

"Of course," he agreed. He worried about her being so drained from this effort. Still he'd let her rest once they returned to the house. "One last thing."

She nodded and twitched her fingers resealing the barrier. "I'll need at least a few hours to renew my…strength."

"I have you," he vowed. He glanced toward the road on the barrier's other side. _You'll never win, Abraham, nor will your master. That I swear! _With that he helped his wife toward the house.

Plans definitely needed to be made…..


	16. Dinner at the Farm

Chapter 16 [Forty-Five Minutes Later]

Dave rolled over with a grunt to find himself in bed. He rubbed his temples while trying to get rid of the headache pounding away therein. "Great. He's been loose again."

"Yeah he was, Dave. Just take it easy," Angie soothed while helping him to sit up against the pillows. "Apparently we had some unwelcome company this afternoon and evening. The Child helped to drive off Moloch's high priestess before showing up in Althanor. Meantime the Cranes and Nyoki drove the Headless Horseman away from here just a few minutes ago. Wonder where the Image was?"

"Probably sulking over this whole mystery. He's really angry as if someone's taken away his favorite toy or something. Ouch." He palmed two ibuprofens and swallowed them. Then he chased them with a glass of water.

"Yes…that…." She crossed her arms. "Apparently the help I mentioned earlier was your Great-Aunt Grace, Dave."

"Grace? You mean _the witch_?" He rubbed his forehead. "Oh no, no, no…..If there's _anyone _guaranteed to piss him off, it's _her_. Oh wonderful." He forced himself to his feet. "Time to make sure everyone's okay."

"Dave, you really should rest. Please. They all understand…." She knew despite her words that he'd keep going.

"They may understand, Angie, but they're _our guests_. I'm not going to let it go. Besides I want some of those ham and beans," he retorted effectively digging his heels in. He pulled the sweatshirt on over his dark jeans. "I've been worse and dealt with things."

"We don't need you to play hero, Dave. Besides Katrina Crane's resting as well," she informed him as he opened the door. _I love you, Dave, but why do you have to be so stubborn? OOH! _

He stepped out into the dining room area where Jenny stirred the pot once last time in the fireplace. Around the table, Brother Tony, Nyoki, the Mills sisters and the Cranes all looked up to see him join them. "My friends, I am glad to see you all here. What a rough start." He staggered slowly toward the kitchen.

"Professor Dubois, my word! I am amazed you have any energy at all," Ichabod assessed. _Especially given the energy the Other takes when he's fighting the demons. _

"I'm doing better than I seem, Captain Crane. Thank you though." Dave pulled out his chilling salad. "At least I remembered this."

From where she worked on some peas and fresh corn, Jennifer noted, "I put it in there actually, David, after you went outside."

"That's when the Big Kid dealt with Moloch's witch and saw Grace?" he queried expectantly.

Jennifer and Ichabod exchanged anxious looks. They knew that the Child usually kept his elder other half in the dark during his adventures. That revelation was different.

"Angie filled me in. What gives, Folks? Is there something else?" the host wondered while tossing the salad.

"That is indeed what happened. After your sister and I found him in the graveyard in Althanor, I brought him and you back here with her help," Ichabod coolly explained. "We feared that Serilda had put some enchantment on the two of you given how weak you both seemed."

"What about you and your wife? I heard the Horseman attacked here," Dave inquired.

"He did indeed. Katrina and I drove him away from Nyoki and here," Ichabod explained.

"Then you have my thanks," Dave expressed. He quirked a brow. _So where was the Child in all of this? Weird. _He brought his side dish to the table just as Jennifer set salad plates, bowls, glasses and services at each person's place. "Hope this is okay." He settled into his chair next to his wife. Once Jennifer was seated, he nodded to Brother Tony.

"May we take a minute and bow our heads? Normally I'd say Grace aloud. I respect the diversity at this table. May we all take the time to express thanks silently and in our own fashions." The minister folded his hands and murmured a prayer of thanksgiving much as Katrina did to the goddess. Then he glanced back toward Dave. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If it's all right with you all, those ham and beans smell great. Jenn, can we serve ourselves or do you want the honors?" the host pointed observed.

"I can serve everyone. Katrina, I can get you first." Jennifer accepted Katrina's bowl and filled it from the cauldron. Then she handed the steaming hot plate back to the guest. "Take it from the sides. David, can you slice everyone some cornbread from the table?"

"Done," Dave agreed. With a knife, he sliced off generous servings and placed them on yet another plate. "Everyone, pass your bowls to Jennifer. Then take some of this salad and cornbread too. No hungry tummies in this house tonight."

"You can say that again," Abbie agreed. "Jennifer, the ham and beans. You really made it like it was in Crane's time?"

"Indeed I did. It took some work but I found authentic ingredients and spices. I came across the recipe some time ago," the cook explained.

_Of course she's not going to say that she learned it back in the 1770s. _"And you seem to be doing a masterful job of recreating the ambiance, Ms. Jennifer," Ichabod complimented. He knew that they were all in for a treat…..

…due to the fact that he'd sat at a table in that very spot and had that very same dish long before….

"Katrina, how is it?" Jennifer queried expectantly.

Katrina spooned some of the beans and blew on them to cool them. Then she sampled a mouthful and take in the flavors. "Jennifer, you've done it! This tastes like it came from our era, Ichabod."

Ichabod sampled the dish himself and smiled. "Much like the first meal I enjoyed in this locale back in the day."

"You mean MacLindy's Tavern?" Angie supposed.

"No, Angela, although the tavern provided excellent fare in its day. I meant this house's predecessor with David's ancestor. This room, in fact, along with the fireplace, is where we had that meal. The other furnishings are more modern of course," Ichabod clarified with a pleasant smile. "In fact, it was in this room that a number of us ate a last meal of sorts before heading to 'Dante's Dark Wood' as you and he both call it."

"Last meal. That might be a way of putting it," Jenny concurred morosely while recalling some sketchy details from earlier.

"You mean when you went after Grace?" Abbie wondered.

Dave spasmed, letting the others know that the Child was reacting to that statement as well.

"Indeed he does mean that," Brother Tony clarified while noting the previous spasm. "Captain Crane, perhaps you might enlighten us?"

Seeing the eyes all turn to him, he stiffened. "With your permission, David and Angela, I can relay some details from that meal."

"Please feel free, Captain," Dave assured the guest. "I'm looking forward to hearing your tale."

"Very well. It was a night such as this one when we came riding from the south….." And with that, Ichabod turned their minds backward in time…..

[Dubois Farm—Late March 1778]

The sun had risen, set and risen again over the countryside as Streaker and Gunpowder pressed up the post road; their hooves clanging against the cobbles underfoot at a lightning pace. Occasionally they would venture along a turnoff into the woods to shave an hour off their way either here or there.

Dubois spent much of the trip in silent meditation wrestling with his inner demons. Other than an occasional word, direction or hand gesture to signal his companion of a sudden change of plans, his words remained few while on the road choosing to spend a few more on their meal breaks in selected safe havens along the path.

To Streaker, he knew instinctively about his master's need to deal with the crisis brewing to the southeast.

Ichabod, however, did not want to kill his mount. Race for time or not, the ride to Rowenshire would still be long enough without killing a new horse in the process. He knew well of his companion's impatience and ill-temper at times. "Dubois! Peace!"

"We're almost there, Captain Crane," Dubois advised while passing the main turn off into the commune's center.

"That was your town's center! We must go back!" Ichabod glanced at the turnoff toward the green.

"Whoa." Dubois put the brakes on Streaker and turned around. "I am aware of that, Captain. We're going to my farm instead. The people we're meeting are there. Besides my wife and children prepare a meal of excellent note there. We shall find rest there tonight. Follow me please." With that, he started his horse once more.

"Can't do things the usual way, I guess," Ichabod muttered to himself. He thought they should've been pressing toward Massachusetts instead of heading toward the north. However he recalled Washington's advice to him one on one before they'd left Albany. _"Even if it's unusual, trust in Dubois' thinking, Crane. He grew up in those things' shadow and survived. He and his other will know what to do. _He urged Gunpowder down the road in pursuit. When his companion turned right onto the dirt path just beyond, he wondered, "Now what?"

The duo rode past red and white painted barns not to mention whitewashed houses and stone walls. The sentry oak trees' branches billowed about in the breeze before seeming to snap back toward their respective trunks as in salute as they rode underneath. For exactly twelve minutes, they kicked up the road's dust and dirt.

Dubois grinned and motioned toward a small yellow house on the rise to their left. "Follow me, Captain Crane! He banked through the open gate and up the driveway beyond before stopping in front of the house. "Good boy, Streaker. Good boy." He pulled a raw carrot from his coat pocket and fed it to his friend. "Thank you for that spirited ride. We'll get you washed down in a jiffy, okay?"

Streaker grunted and accepted his treat gratefully.

"Papa! You made good time. Mama was worried," a young twenty-something man called while coming out of the barn. His tanned face and leather britches contrasted with the blue flannel shirt he wore.

"I knew that, Ricky. Everything all right here?" Dubois queried expectantly.

"A few of the redcoats paraded down the main road but they never stopped in the center nor did they attempt to turn off here. Another show of force it was," Ricky responded.

"Seems the Redcoats remember their history. Perhaps you could see to Streaker and our guest's horse please?" Dubois requested before chiding himself. "Forgive my lack of manners. Ricardo, this is Captain Ichabod Crane fresh from Sleepy Hollow. Captain Crane, my son, Ricardo Dubois. He will tend to our steeds."

"Tis a bonny pleasure to meet you, _Sirrah_," Ricardo greeted while extending his hand toward Ichabod's.

"As it is mine, Young Master Dubois," Ichabod concurred while shaking the other's hand firmly. "You have your father's bearing. Do you share in the _other things_?"

"Nay. We have learned though to trust well in a _certain uncle_ if you get my meaning? Papa, I believe the ladies await you both in the house. Auntie just arrived. Cullensech will be joining us within the hour," Ricky reported.

Dubois sniffed the air and grinned. "Your mother's baking your grandmother's favorite dessert." He chuckled and announced rather loudly and telepathically, ["I SMELL APPLE CAKE!"]

Ricky chuckled and clapped his father on the shoulder affectionately.

"Really, Captain Dubois, what if the Redcoats lurk about? So it's apple cake?" Ichabod wondered about his companion sometimes.

"Tis alright, Captain Crane. As I said before, the regulars marched past here pressing on for Albany. We have eyes both in the stockade and along the road. The Natives watch the woods as well," Ricky assured the guest.

"Why do you think I picked the inn at St. Albans, Captain, for our meal and rest?" Dubois supposed. "Alistair MacCullen is an old friend. You do realize that he risked his neck for us last night?"

"Pardon me?" Ichabod inquired not understanding the gist.

"The Redcoats that Ricardo just mentioned. They were looking for us along the road we were just riding. Alistair registered us under false names. Why do you think we were down in the basement in that secret room? They were walking right over our heads and you slept through the whole thing," Dubois clarified. "I believe it was a Lieutenant Farnsworth who led them."

Ichabod stiffened. "You knew and said nothing?"

"I was ready for them. As I said, Alistair would never betray us. Pity Farnsworth and his carrion if they'd killed our friend. Furthermore, I'd never let them take you, Captain Crane. Nor would _he _allow that." In emphasis, Dubois' eyes glinted yellow briefly.

Ichabod felt a sharp breeze billow up around them almost in emphasis. "Shall we get in the house? Dratted wind."

"Indeed we shall." Dubois nodded silently to his son. "Right this way." He led them toward the walkway and the slightly heavy set woman standing in front of the door. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes." He grinned.

"Your nose, it seems, still knows, Dave," she noted wryly as they embraced and shared a brief kiss. "I missed you."

"And I, you. Everyone okay?" he queried.

"It's been quiet other than the parade down the road. I feared they'd face you both," she revealed. Her eyes bowed in fear and trepidation.

"I'm smarter than that, Angie. They tried back in St. Albans. I kept our guest and myself safe. By the way, this is Captain Ichabod Crane. Captain Crane, you remember my wife, Angela Dubois?" Dubois introduced.

"Charmed, Captain Crane. Welcome to our humble farm. We prepare a feast such as it is for you both. Please follow us inside," she greeted him.

"It shall be my pleasure," Ichabod concurred while following the couple toward the structure. Still his eyes glanced about the place as if he felt watched by someone or _something_. He assessed the simple one floor structure in front of him. Unlike some of the bigger plantations down south or in his native England, the one floor farmhouse had a rustic charm of its own. He saw the front room enter into a parlor/dining room of sorts. An open door led to the left and allowed the sounds of activity therein. He saw an oak table holding two loaves of cornbread and several wooden cups. He noted two women conversing in the corner and stopped at their unusual quality. In addition a third kneeled at the hearthside stirring something in a cauldron over a brisk fire therein.

One of them wore an emerald robe but her dark hair remained unadorned. A crystal piece imbedded in a glinting metal backing hung around her neck on a brass chain. Her eyes assessed him much as his did her.

Her companion intrigued him to say the least. Although he'd heard the reports from the Far East of her people, he'd never seen a woman from the East before. Her buckskin clothes held exquisite stitching and no blemishes or patches. Across her back, a curved sword of sorts waited for use. As with the emerald woman, her dark eyes watched him carefully.

"Meet more of our allies," Dubois stated. "My friend, Nyoki Tuishiama, a trusted warrior and ally from _Cipangu_. The woman at the hearth is my daughter, Jennifer and the woman Miss Tuishiama speaks with is Cybelle. I believe you remember them both from your last visit to the village?"

"Indeed?" Ichabod considered the woman in a new light. He remembered his reading of Marco Polo's and a Muslim friend's translation of Ibn Battuta's own travels well. "My regards, Miss Tuishiama."

"Ladies, Captain Ichabod Crane of the Continental Army. He is our trusted emissary from General Washington himself," Dubois introduced. "Where's Deirdre?"

"_Koniechewa, Captain Crane_," Nyoki greeted before bowing to him.

"It was decided that she stay back in Althanor rather than have her face the demon and…her daughter again, Dave," Cybelle revealed. "I have come in her stead. Although she would never say it or back down, she cannot bear another heartache or failure to cleanse Grace. I should never have to tell you that."

"No." Dave concurred grimly while fighting both his own indignation and that of the Child. "We shall try once more. Then we shall contain the evil as we will. I trust that ham and beans is to your liking, Captain? Jenny makes an exquisite version."

At that moment a sharp rapping came from the door.

"One minute, Everyone." Dubois felt the telepathic presence on the other side of the door. He smiled. "He's friendly." He opened the door once more to find a tall Native American in buckskin. His long dark hair streamed halfway down his back. A few feathers sat in his hair. "Cullensech, it is a pleasure. Welcome to our home once again."

The chief nodded briefly in thanks. "My warriors crouch in field to watch. They ready for long march." His dark eyes glinted toward Ichabod. "I remember you, Crane. Thanks for trust at Saratoga."

"No, Chief Cullensech," Cybelle disagreed. "I will ferry all of you to the east at the appointed time. No need to attract the British's attention unnecessarily."

"I would concur given the sentiment toward your people," Ichabod agreed. "Although General Washington himself would clear your path, the residents along the way would not be so readily trusting. The general sends his greetings and thanks for your aid, _Sirrah_."

"Washington knows much. Our tribes know his good trust. He treats my blood brother with respect. I will watch but will fight with him," the chief noted in efforted English while shaking Ichabod's hand. "What of nun?"

"A nun? I value God's intervention, Dubois, but…." Ichabod wondered.

"I do in all things," Dave concurred. "Sister Clarise, as you'll see, is unique. For now, let's all sit down and eat. We have many miles to cover on this night. Cybelle, what of Sister Clarise?"

"We will bring her to the designated meeting place, Dave, as agreed. I would not have her come from Quebec on her own," Cybelle noted.

"Trust in Sister Clarise, Captain. She is valued ally," Nyoki declared pointedly.

"Shall we get started?" Angie invited while sitting everyone down. She noted her other daughter, Penelope, joining them from the kitchen. "Shall we pray?"

As everyone bowed their heads in silent reverence to their respective deities, Ichabod wondered, _How shall we keep this company together? Lord, I hope You know what You're doing!_

[Modern Day]

Ichabod leaned back in his chair after finishing his tale. He considered the paradoxes apparent in the room caused by the Mobius effect.

Jennifer, Cybelle, Katrina and himself were of course the same people who'd met him in that very same room centuries earlier.

David, Angela, Nyoki and Penelope would develop into others who were in that room with them.

_Truly the stuff of madness that is if I wasn't in the middle of it myself. Pull yourself together, Crane, they are valued allies and have proven as much. _He sipped on a glass of cider with consideration. "A great meal it was indeed. The four times I visited this place, the cook never failed to impress me." He bowed his head briefly to Jennifer. "This certainly qualifies. You have my thanks, Milady."

"You're quite welcome," Jennifer expressed with a bit of amusement knowing that he remembered her making the dish on that previous visit. "It takes a bit of practice."

"But you do it so well. I concur with my husband. Thank you," Katrina insisted. "A taste of home after so long."

"I will share more of course tomorrow night at the lecture of course," Ichabod told them.

"I'll look forward to it," Dave concurred.

_If we can deal with it. Hopefully Moloch stays away in the meantime. _Ichabod glanced out the window. He had an uneasy feeling about the whole affair.

While he hoped for a peaceful lecture, somehow he knew it would be anything but…..


	17. Another Stalker

Chapter 17 [Hours Later]

After the dinner and brief accounts had run their course, the lights dimmed around the farmhouse. Brother Tony went back into the village's center. The guests retired to their rooms as did the hosts. The cool fall breeze beckoned them to slumber….

…if only their minds would allow it….

[Cranes' Room—Just after Midnight]

Katrina stirred from uneasy slumber. Nightmares and half-remembered past events punctuated her attempts at meaningful sleep. She felt shards of autumnal chill scratching at her skin. The sheets billowed in the slight breeze. "Ichabod?"

His side of the bed lay empty. While the remaining imprint on the sheets and pillow attested to his past presence there, the lukewarm feel meant he'd risen some time before.

"Where the Devil?" She rose with a start and glanced around the moonlit room. Her mind struggled with waking up to full capacity and worrying about him. "Find him," she told herself. She looked at her nightgown and remembered the blue bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. Drawing it about herself, she padded as softly yet quickly as she could manage across the ancient floorboards. She looked in the bathroom and found nothing. She descended the stairs guardedly not knowing if some threat sought to ambush them all as they slept.

She glanced around the darkened kitchen and dining room with a watchful eye. She felt the energies still crackling about the area from their host's alter ego and the confrontation with Abraham earlier that evening. A sadness crept over her as she recalled everyone's efforts to maintain the fiction of the 'ancestors' from the resident couple. _They should know the truth. Pity we cannot tell them. _She sighed heavily and pressed on.

As she passed the window by the back porch, she saw a flickering candlelight there. She peered through the glass to see the object of her search rocking in the antique rocking chair. She softly unlocked and opened the back door.

Ichabod jumped at the noise. "Who's there?" Seeing her standing there, he relaxed. "Katrina, good heavens! Whatever are you doing awake?"

"That is my question for you, Ichabod. You need your rest before your lecture tomorrow. I would not have you getting ill," she admonished while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have manned this post of sorts on other evenings, Katrina," he informed her. "Part of the price of David's hospitality. He does not ask but I do it anyhow." He cocked an antique Revolutionary war rifle. "He showed me this earlier. I just borrowed it back."

"Ichabod, that isn't yours!" she snapped low.

He smirked. "Actually it is. I gave it to him for safe keeping although he doesn't yet know that of course." Then his facial expression turned back to serious. "There's something out there in the field. I saw it earlier from our bedroom window. That is why I am out here." He pointed to the yellowed corn stalks in front of them. "Extend your senses. I think we have an uninvited guest."

She closed her eyes and emptied her mind of other thoughts. As in the house, the vibes from the spot crackled up to meet her…

…the emanations from centuries' past as well as the here and now….

She perceived battles, happiness and sadness as well as other people around them now. She could almost see the roller coaster with life's rises and Death's dips surrounding them.

Above it all, his pain…the Child's agony…hung like a dark storm cloud over the whole property….

She struggled to understand how one mortal man could contain a shade's pain much less one with such power imbued in itself. She knew that David's other could be reasoned with. She trusted Ichabod on that note. Still….

"Yes the Dark One floats about. That's not what I'm referring to, Katrina," he noted seriously.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. "Another of the horsemen! Now?"

"Aye. It lurks in the field to watch much as Serilda did earlier. It seeks to pick a fight," he deduced.

She felt the icy chill from the above-realized cloud descend toward that spot. "And it seems David's bodyguard knows!"

The dark Scream threatened to break their eardrums in its wrath.

"That he does," Ichabod affirmed while holding her closely to him. "That he does."

[Back of the Cornfield—Five minutes earlier]

Pestilence slithered out of the inky darkness between the old colonial stone wall and the waving cornstalks. Its hooded eyes searched this way and that determining that it was indeed alone. _Ah will na fail Moloch! _

Death's spectacular failure at the hands of his former _fiancée _and Crane served to remind them that a frontal assault would do little to dissuade the residents of the farmhouse to surrender to Moloch….

It considered the dead stalks in front of it. A skeletal hand brushed across the withered leaves in consideration of what might have been had it been midsummer. It might have taken down the whole field and the surrounding ones raising a panic in the farming community.

The apple trees along the boundary wall however would serve as a target well enough.

The intruder could almost sense how much the residents enjoyed the fruit from the trees. It determined to remove that pleasure from their lives. Once more it extended its hand.

Almost in response, an icy chill kicked up about itself.

Pestilence glared again at its surroundings. It knew Dubois' demon lurked about this place. Nothing could be seen but it wanted to make sure.

Nothing seemed to be amiss.

_Be in and out 'fore the demon can detect thee! _Once more it reached out toward the desired apples.

A dark chortling and sarcastic laughter grated on its ears. _Wha'ch'ya doin', Jackass?_

The Child stepped out of the orchard and into the moonlight. "Git lost, Stoopid!" He released a dark fiery burst at the interloping lackey driving the latter back. His open left eye glinted canary yellow at Pestilence. "Ah like them apples. AH DON' LIKE YER PUG-UGLY ASS!" He Screamed shrilly in challenge at the thief.

Pestilence extended its arms and released a cloud of locusts. _FLY! SATIATE THY HUNGER! DESTROY!_

The voracious insects flew toward the trees eager to devour leaves, fruit, bark or whatever they could get their jaws into….

…pity they never saw the fire burst which incinerated them before they could get that far….

The Child frowned; his mouth puckering like a dried out prune at the antagonist. "Yer boys are toast. Now Ah'll whup ya'll!" He fired several more bursts—fiery and telekinetic—at the Horseman in a frenzied assault.

Before it could muster a defense, Pestilence staggered backward. Its strength ebbed beneath the avalanche of assaulting energies burning, singeing and ripping into its form. It staggered beneath that before it fell to its knees.

Then it disappeared in a bright orange flash.

The Child spat in disgust at the ground. "THA'S RIGHT, BUTTWIPE! AH WHUPPED YER TWERPS 'GAIN! CRANIE'S WATCHIN' TOO! STAY 'WAY! GOT IT!" He shook his fist at the singed spot for emphasis. Then he turned toward the road.

Across the street Moloch's silhouette regarded him in the moonlight. _THOU HAST WON NOTHING, CREATURE! AH WILL PREVAIL AN' KILL THEE! _Then it melted away into the darkness from whence it had come.

The Child sniggered. "An' Ah'll whup ya first. STAY 'WAY!" He disappeared in a dark flash as well wanting to keep a closer eye on the guests and Big Brother.

A protection detail, it seemed, was never finished. It never ended….. Nor could it while Moloch lurked on the periphery….


	18. Early Shakeup at the Farm

Chapter 18 [Next Morning]

[Sleepy Hollow PD—about 5:30 AM]

Irving walked briskly into the station on that morning. He sipped broodingly on his coffee. His mind spun around a case of petty larceny on the outskirts. He wondered how the Cranes and Millses were faring up north.

As he walked toward his office, he observed most of the bullpen's eyes locked onto the giant television screen in the room's far corner. "What the Hell? We have cases to be working on, People!"

One slender African-American male officer motioned him over. "Captain, aren't Crane and Mills up in some village north of Albany?"

"Yeah and…." Irving grimaced. _Dammit! What are you two in now? No! No! NO! _He rushed over to the screen and stared at the report unfurling across the screen. "Great. Crane told me it would just be a simple lecture in Eagle Plain! Tremendous! Unbelievable! Harris!"

"Yes, Captain?" a white woman with salt and pepper hair queried.

"Get my car ready. Tell Rollins to get his ass in here. I've got a road trip to make. Give me five minutes first." Irving stormed into the office and slammed the door behind himself.

The officers shut the television off and scurried back to work. Given Irving's attitude, they did not want to be caught in the crossfire.

[Dubois Farm]

Abbie stalked out of the guest room which she was sharing with her sister angrily. She couldn't believe that everyone had expected her to sleep through a confrontation like the one on the previous evening. Worse she felt like they thought of her akin to a china doll to be protected.

…No way on that front….

_No wonder Dubois pissed Crane off during the Revolution. He gets like this. Unreal! Well I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind! _The deputy clomped heavily down the stairs and into the sitting room to find the other guests sitting around the table with the requisite mugs of coffee for that hour of the morning.

Still their hosts were nowhere to be seen.

Jenny glared at her. "Can the attitude, Abbie. It isn't going to solve anything!"

"Like _Hell _it isn't! What's going on? What happened last night? And where are David and Angela?" Abbie demanded.

Nyoki stood slowly and deliberately. "Angela searches for David. The Child however watches for us all, _Mills San_. Last night another adversary attacked us. The Child drove it away before disappearing himself. I trust he will return."

"Don't doubt him when it comes to protection duty, Deputy Mills," Jennifer chimed in.

"I would agree with the ladies, _Leftenant_," Ichabod chimed in wearily. His eyes still bagged from lack of sleep. He seemed to move stiffly. "I would gather to say that he is close to the village's center. He drove at least one adversary from this farm four hours ago. He has earned a measure of peace."

"And you were there, Crane?"

"Ichabod and I watched from the back porch, Abbie. I felt Moloch and one of the Horsemen nearby. There were a brief standoff and the high pitched shrieking," Katrina described.

"That was Dubois' other, I fear," Ichabod noted soberly. He chased that notion down with a draught of coffee. He heard Abbie's phone going off. "Seems that we are being paged."

"That's my thing too." Abbie rolled her eyes while taking the call. "Mills."

"Lieutenant, what the Hell's going on up there?" Irving demanded.

"And good morning to you too, Captain Irving. I'm just getting caught up myself. Haven't even had my coffee or the update yet. I'll give you to Crane," Abbie countered while trying to keep her patience and respect in line. She handed the phone off to her fellow Witness. "Talk to him."

"Very well." Ichabod accepted the phone. "Yes. Good morrow, Captain."

"You're way too cheery for someone in the middle of a damn war zone, Crane! What the Hell's going on up there?" Irving reiterated.

"Really, Captain Irving! I was only trying to be polite! It seems that the two rival covens are targeting this farm and each other. I do not know where our hosts are at the moment. I do know that Dubois' other half drove two adversaries from this farm. Katrina and I drove the Headless Horseman from here ourselves. Meantime Dubois had a confrontation with one of his old tormentors in the village yesterday morning. I fear he watches for further trouble as we speak," Ichabod clarified.

"I want him on the phone now!"

"When he is transformed, Captain, you'd be advised to stay out of his way. I learned that lesson personally back in my own day. As soon as I finish this coffee, I am heading into town to check on things myself," Ichabod directed. "The sun will have risen by then."

"Okay, Crane. I can see the logic in that. I'll be seeing you this afternoon in Eagle Plain. That had better be a hell of a lecture," Irving surmised angrily before hanging up his phone.

"Really now? I intend to my best teaching in that room. As if?" Ichabod handed the phone to his partner. "It seems we will have one more guest in the audience. Captain Irving's making the drive himself." He finished his coffee and set the mug on the table firmly. "I will take one of the horses and head for the center myself. I remember the trail from here."

"It's only first light, my Love. At least wait for the full dawn!" Katrina requested.

"I don't blame him for not wanting to leave Dubois unattended out there," Jenny insisted.

_AYE! Grandfather ist so DESTRUCTIVE!_

Grace appeared in the corner by the fireplace. She grinned sarcastically. "Such a bonny gathering an' thou didst na' invite me o' mah friends? Fer shame!"

"We do not want your presence, Hag!" Nyoki hissed. She held her kitana at the ready.

"As say I, Grace! What do you and your coven plan?" Katrina demanded.

The ghost snorted indignantly. "At last! Katrina Crane, we dost meet! Thou insured mah defeat! Ah should kill thee now! Mah master wants thee alive fer the nonce!"

"I fear you not, Dark Sorceress!" Katrina retorted.

"Nor I you, White Witch. This was mah birthplace. Ah hast more business than any of thee here! Attend to Moloch an' its lackeys. We shall have our accountin' yet!" Grace challenged before disappearing with more dark cackling.

"Honestly, Katrina, did you have to challenge her?" Ichabod demanded.

"I will not allow our friends or you to be threatened by that harpy, Ichabod," Katrina insisted. "Now come. We ride for the center."

"You mean we drive. I ain't lettin' you two go off through the woods alone at this hour," Abbie countered. "Nyoki, you're coming with us. Jennifer and Jenny, watch here. We'll be back. Come on, Crane. Let's move." She marched toward the front door.

"It seems we have a shorter drive," Ichabod supposed while leading his wife into the front room.

"And a safe one at that," Nyoki added as she followed from behind.

_I hate being left behind! _Jenny folded her arms across her chest indignantly. She understood her sister's feelings earlier.

Question was how to heal so as not to be left behind later that day…..


	19. Battles Planned and Carried Out

Chapter 19 [Wabash Center—About Fifteen Minutes Earlier]

Not much stirred yet across the Green on that morning before All Hallows'. A crisp chill cut through the air. While most residents would start making their way toward MacLindy's within the hour, none would venture out yet.

Await the sunrise most did.

All but one resident that is…..

The Child sat moodily on the mercantile's front step and watched the entire common. His open left eye darted this way and that to take in every sight around it. His ears and senses remained on sharp alert for any disturbance. He glared at the clinic across the area and curled his lip at it.

Angie worked on papers there to serve as back up and keep an eye on him.

"Damn Little Woman," he spat before taking a monster gulp from his coffee tankard. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve before letting out a big belch. Then he saw the sheriff approaching, "Yeah wha'?"

Phil approached him guardedly. "Good morning, David. Hiram don't open until 7. You know that."

"Ain't waitin' fer 'im." The Dark One rose slowly. "Ah'm watchin' fer twits! Hadda git rid a' two of 'em tonight at Big Bro's place!"

"You mean like yesterday?" the sheriff looked around fearfully.

"Yeah like tha'. Ah ain't doin' nothin' 'cept watchin'. Waitin' fer eatin' place ta' open," the Child insisted. "Ya wanna watch? Goodie. Plant it o'er there!" He saw the church doors open and Brother Tony coming toward them with a thermos and some cups in hand.

"Brother Tony?" Phil queried.

"Good morning, Phil. I have watched him. He only seeks to guard us from harm. Angela is in her clinic as we speak. When Annette opens her café, I will take him for breakfast. Meantime may I offer you some coffee?"

"I'd love some, Brother. Thank you," Phil accepted. He saw the Child stiffening and looking at his right hand again. "What is it?"

The Dark One shook the query off. "Uh uh! Damn creeps are close! Git back!" He let his hands glow again with dark energy. To the southeastern woods, he challenged, "HEY, JACKASS! GIT OUT 'ERE! AH CAN FEEL YA!"

"So thou cannst!" The Puritan cantered into view from out of the woods and into view. "Thou didst strike a goodly blow fer the Master, Boy."

The Child laughed indignantly. "He ain't mah master, Jerk!" Then he stood up slowly and menacingly. "GIT LOST!" He growled over his right shoulder. "An' tha' means ya'll too, Lichtiebitch!"

Lichtenfeld scowled. "SHOW RESPECT!" She fired a lightning blast which just missed her former victim wide but singed a tree instead.

"Make me!" He bowled her over with a psychic pulse of his own.

The sheriff drew his weapon but Brother Tony shook his head at him. "Phil, please! Follow me!" He pulled the other man under the stairs' protective cover.

"Thou hast worthy power, Boy." The ancient-clad wizard noted the sun's first rays coming over the horizon. "This ain't finished! We shall settle this soon 'nough! Mistress Anne, we depart!"

"NAY! Ah'll teach 'im!" Lichtenfeld hissed while willing up a dark spell.

"Teach yerself!" The Child threw a dark fire blast at his former tormentor.

"Na' in daylight, Mistress! WE GO! NOW!" her sire demanded while teleporting them and its steed away.

Without its target, the fire burst continued into the woods scarring the ground on impact.

"DAMMIT!" The Child seethed and spasmed in his rage. "This jus' ne'er quits!" He squinted at the two cars screeching to a halt across the Green from them. "Oh now wha'?"

"It's our friends. Calm yourself," Brother Tony advised pointedly. He exchanged serious looks with the sheriff before rushing over to meet the Cranes, Abbie and Nyoki. "You just missed a major confrontation, my friends."

"Yeah. Judging from the smell, I get it," Abbie complained while batting the smoke and stench away from her face.

"No, Abbie, you do not," Katrina disagreed. She looked around at the former battle site. "They were both here?"

"At least she gits it. Hey, Cranie, coulda used 'er back in the day. Ya know?" the Dark One noted only half-sarcastically.

"I was with you. I had to remain secret along with my coven. Along with Cybelle and Deirdre, I watched out for you. Thank you," Katrina expressed.

"I had no idea of her gifts, my friend. Are you hurt?" Ichabod added anxiously. Inwardly he agreed that she could've been an even greater ally in the past…but that was a matter for future speculation.

"Na' hurt jus' PISSED OFF!" The Dark One scored a rather large rock with a blast tersely. He stalked off toward the clinic. "GITTIN' 'UNGRY! GONNA GIT MISS PRISS! WANNA EAT NOW!"

"The _bakas _anger him. He will be difficult," Nyoki assessed.

"But not impossible." Ichabod recalled, "If we can placate him with the right food, he will calm down a bit."

"A bit? Crane, he's ready to blow something up," Abbie presumed.

"I said _a bit_, Miss Mills. While you are correct, there is no calming that child persona, perhaps we can coax him into letting David back out," Ichabod assessed. "Come. Let us get to that tavern, shall we? I do hope the coffee, biscuits and honey are up to muster."

The others nodded hoping much the same thing. It was barely sunrise and already the fun was starting on the new day.

Evil never took a holiday, it seemed…..

[MacLindy's Café—Half an hour later]

Ichabod glanced around at the eating establishment with a mix of emotions. The coffee and desired breakfast indeed more than lived up to their past counterparts. He enjoyed the conversation with his wife and friends. He decided that rest at the farm would be desirable especially given what they'd all be facing that night in Eagle Plain.

Of more concern though, David sat rubbing his forehead and dealing with the usual residual headache relating to his alter ego's appearances.

_I hope he shows as much resolve as he did back in the day. _"How is he?" Ichabod wondered.

"I'm back and it's okay. Granted I don't remember _any _of last night but that's par for the course," Dave interjected tersely.

"It's okay, Dave. Captain Crane was showing concern for you," Angie interceded anxiously.

"I know." David rubbed his wife's shoulder affectionately. "The Big Kid's usual mayhem takes its toll." He stretched to try and work out the kinks in his arms and shoulders. "I haven't had a night like this since college."

"You mean _we haven't_," Angie corrected him gently. She turned to her minister. "Did you see anything else?"

"I saw David's Other talking with the sheriff. Then the Pilgrim rode out of the woods on its horse. Lichtenfeld appeared. The Other fought them. They departed just as the sun rose in the eastern sky," Brother Tony reported. "I fear both covens are watching us."

"Grace appeared at farm this morning. Told us to deal with Moloch before they attack again," Nyoki added.

Dave stared at them. "Now _her _again?" He felt his alter ego's rage echoing in his head. "Great. He's ticked off. I wish I knew what happened between them." He speared a mouthful of Belgian waffle and stuffed it in his mouth tersely.

"It is quite the tale actually. I do not think this is the appropriate time to tell it," Ichabod declared morosely. He saw a few villagers already populating the café. "Discretion is the better part of valor and all that."

"Yeah _that_. That witch was around the old house when we first moved in. Then something happened and she disappeared. It was after that I started seeing Lichtenfeld and the fire demon," Dave remembered.

"What about the Pilgrim? Seems you wouldn't forget him," Abbie interjected.

"I didn't meet him until after I moved to Amherst. Lichtenfeld arranged a meeting for us right at the old hanging tree in Danvers, Mass." Seeing the confusion in the colonials' eyes, he clarified, "_Salem Village_."

"It must have been the fire demon's stratagem to subvert you," Katrina realized.

"One of many. I _barely _survived that weekend. Joy joy to the world." Dave finished his coffee. "We all need sleep before tonight's class. I definitely need to get a nap in myself. I still have office hours too."

"I'll call and let them know you're sleeping in," Angie cut in with a tone brooking no argument. "Katrina, you and Ichabod need your rest as well."

"I should keep watch…." Ichabod disagreed.

"Jenny and I can handle that, Crane. I don't want you getting sick on us now," Abbie insisted.

"I will bring my sermon notes with me as well," the minister volunteered. "Angela, perhaps I can use your computer for my work?"

"Of course, Brother Tony. Thank you," Angie accepted.

"No thanks are needed. As always, I watch out for this village. One must be vigilant after all," Brother Tony deflected. He considered Dave closely. _As your alter ego is at all times. I pray for you, my friend, in these dark times. _"Nyoki, perhaps you can watch the campus?"

"_Hai. _I shall take Jennifer with me. We are both rested sufficiently for teaching and watch," Nyoki noted. "You all sleep. You need it."

"So do you," Dave retorted wryly. "Some are too stubborn to admit it."

"I agree. Nyoki, are you sure?" Angie worried.

"I am fine. I can rest after tomorrow. Meantime we remain on guard," Nyoki indicated.

_If we can keep everything on track, that would be wondrous indeed! An armed class? This should make those academic debates with Father back at Oxford seem like child's play! _Ichabod sipped at his coffee and bit once more into his biscuit. Even if he needed sleep and stress ate them, he would act like a proper gentleman.

The rest of the matter would carry an impact as well….a big one indeed…..


	20. Discussions and Discoveries

[A/N: Just as an advisory, we have some more changes coming….A crossover seems to be developing in the process. Thoughts? Comments?]

Chapter 20

[Noon—Wabash Center]

Irving drove guardedly through the small farming community not really knowing what to expect. He understood the basic landmarks and stories from his previous visit of course. Still he wanted no part of the mysterious stalker—now known as Grace—or the rest of her coven. For that matter he desired no contact with Moloch or its lackeys either.

Life, however, didn't really care what you wanted. It took what it required….

_Mills, why the Hell can't you handle these details? We don't need more exposure! _He imagined the political firestorm brewing to fall on their heads for the television reports coming out of the hamlet. He turned right off of the state road and followed the secondary route into the center. "Let's see if the main players are in or not." He parked in front of the church and knocked on the door.

No answer came from the building.

"Great." He rattled the doors only to find them locked. "Tremendous." He stalked back down the stairs toward the car. He surveyed the green in frustration looking about for someone to ask directions from. Then he saw MacLindy's. "Might as well start there." He checked the car once again and headed toward the eatery.

He could get a coffee and some directions if not information…..

[MacLindy's]

Even as her boss approached, Abbie mused over the brewing storm. She sipped on a coffee broodingly while feeling left out of the greater picture. Crane and Katrina had perspective. Dubois had experience and the kick ass bodyguard from Hell. Even Jenny had studied and dealt with the boogey people albeit unsuccessfully.

_What the Hell am I doing here? _She speared at the vanilla mess-soaked apple pie piece in the bowl in front of her indignantly.

"Corbin would tell you to piss or get off the pot," Jenny reminded her.

"Yeah I'm past my designated five minutes, I guess. Wish I could do more," Abbie lamented.

"I tried and look what happened to me yesterday morning. Abbie, these creeps are serious. Even Moloch and its crew aren't in this fire demon or its covens' respective leagues. Dubois' being serious for a _reason_. So's that minister. They both know better," Jenny explained. "Corbin gave me the low down. Wish I had listened more." She took her turn at the brooding coffee sip position; her heart weighed down by regret.

"Crane knows too though. Wish he'd tell me more. Ever since we came back up here, he's been cutting me off," Abbie noted.

"Ol' British is doing that because he's seen that garbage place firsthand. He's watched Dubois change and deal with the fire demon, Moloch and their crews without breaking a sweat. Crane's twitchy. I've seen him with that old musket last night. That's why he was on the back porch doing guard duty. He's protecting you," Jenny detailed. "At least Katrina's getting her magic back and she knows the coven that saved me yesterday. That helps." She saw Irving walk in. "Incoming."

Abbie glanced over toward her boss and motioned him to them. She slid over. "Captain, how was the drive?"

"Wish I could say good, Mills. We have exposure," he groused while joining them. "Where are Crane and the others?"

"Sleeping off after last night and early this morning," Jenny reported low. She cast a careful eye around the area to watch for snoops and gossips. "Our dark bodyguard drove off Moloch, a Horseman and two of his own tormentors between midnight and 6:00 AM apparently. Boy does get around." She gulped on her coffee.

"Your little scene up here yesterday made the news. We'll be lucky if that college campus isn't crawling with reporters looking for a sound bite tonight. Better hope we don't have a full-fledged confrontation," he informed them both.

"And people wonder why I keep my mouth shut?" Abbie presumed sarcastically.

Jenny rolled her eyes sarcastically at her sister in response.

"Okay, Ladies. Enough with the sister bickering. Let's just finish the coffee and get to the farm. I'm going to the counter to order." He got up and walked toward the café's front.

"Man's got a point. Now I wish I'd listened to Dubois and got back up," Jenny conceded.

Abbie shook her head. _I still wish I could do more!_

[Dubois Farm]

Ichabod opened his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling. While not the original room he'd stayed in two centuries earlier in this place, it certainly had the same tense feel to it. He'd certainly recognized some of the furnishings about the structure….

…along with the charged air about it….

"You need more rest, my Love."

He suppressed an eye roll and turned to see Katrina standing at the window. "I wish I could. I cannot relax. Bloody rubbish."

She smiled. "Relax, Ichabod. This place is well guarded." She opened her suitcase and drew out a white cloak which she drew about herself. "You're needed here."

He sat up in the bed. "Katrina, what the Devil?"

"Nothing too drastic. I'm just going to converse with Cybelle and the others about our situation. Since my coven's gone, I would not refuse their assistance. I will return before you leave for Eagle Plain." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Be careful."

On cue, a mist portal opened allowing Cybelle to step into the room. "I appreciate the chance to speak with you, Katrina. Please follow me." She motioned to the portal.

"Are you not needed here. Milady?" he queried the high priestess.

"As your wife mentioned, Captain, this place is well watched by all sides. She will be safe. We will return before you depart tonight. Rest now," Cybelle bade him. Then she released a purple mist into the room.

His limbs suddenly felt heavy. He collapsed back onto the pillow and dropped into a deep sleep.

"What was it?" Katrina wondered anxiously.

"Valerian root. He'll sleep for another three hours yet." Cybelle considered the small ripped open ball in her hand. "My brother does good work. I'll give him that. Follow me. We must practice and mediate before moonrise." She shot a curious look toward the hallway. "Well now…it seems Angie's about to make a decision of her own. We shall see how she does from Althanor."

"But…I can't leave if things are like this. Can't we practice here?" Katrina asked.

"The enemies have spies everywhere," Cybelle disagreed. "We will be back in four hours. Nothing will happen to Ichabod or the others. I promise. Now come."

Katrina glanced back at her sleeping husband with regret. "I hated to let her do that. Sleep well, Ichabod." Then she followed her guide into the mists before they dissipated into nothingness.

Downstairs, Angie shut the bedroom door softly while trying to let her husband sleep. Despite his protestations, she did not take a nap of her own. Instead she crossed the dining room toward her study. She walked into the converted work area and looked over her collection of medical books and related works. "I wish I could help further. Dave can't do this alone."

_Ah ain't gonna let 'im! _The Image appeared behind her. It floated about the area in consideration. _Ya wanna step up? Then STEP UP!_

"Step up?" She queried the dark construct. "How can I? I'm just a doctor. I'm…." Her eyes went past her husband's alter ego to a wooden chest in the room's corner. "He'll kill me if I open that."

_Big Bro jus' don' want ya hurt. He don' wan' trouble. We need help! _It hissed. _Ah ain't askin' ya to do nothin' bad. 'Kay? We need HER too!_

She ambled slowly and hesitantly over to the chest. She recalled how she'd closed it a decade earlier and promised herself never to open it again. "I want peace! I can't let her fight. She'll bring attention! What if she and you get arrested?"

The Image guffawed. _Them cops ain't gonna touch us. Ah'm talkin' 'bout ya workin' w' us. _

"Angie? Angie, what?" Nyoki called before stopping at in the doorway. "Angie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Nyoki," Angie advised. "Please come in. The Big Kid and I were talking about our situation."

"And?" Nyoki glanced toward the chest. "I don't think I've seen that before."

"You haven't. I kept it down cellar until recently. I have something _special _in there. I haven't seen it for a decade," Angie clarified. She hesitantly reached into her pocket and produced an old iron key. She inserted it into the lock and turned it.

On cue, the lock snapped open and the chest's top sprung up.

Nyoki gazed inside. She saw an old sword with a dark leather bound handle. The blade sparkled in the streaming sunlight. "It is marvelous! Why did you not show me….Why…" She studied it and her eyes went wide. "_You? _You're the chosen one?"

"I am." Angie clenched the blade and pulled it from its worn leather sheath. Then she raised it into the air. She admired its simple beauty and craftsmanship.

"So it's true? No wonder I was sent by my _sensei _to protect you all of those years ago!" she realized.

_She gits it. Nice…. _The Image sighed. _Think ya can deal w' Big Bro when SHE shows up? _

"Why would David be angry? To fight alongside such a great warrior would be an honor!" Nyoki assessed. "To have her in the body of a special friend is even more so."

Angie bowed her head. "I just hope I can carry this with honor when the time comes."

_Cut the whinin', Toots. Jus' be ready to stand 'side Big Bro, Cranie an' me. GOT IT? Wha'ver! _The Image dissipated into the ether and back to its guard duty.

Nyoki noted Angie's shoulders slumping heavily. "Angie, it is all right. I would not see you hurt. The Child has a point. We are in time of need."

"But what if…something happens? What if that thing kills her or me? What if…?" Angie doubted.

"We need her expertise and skill. Besides she has also fought in that dark meadow below David's old house. She also has experience with the fire demon from ages ago. My _sensei _calls her a redeemed soul and a noble warrior. Having her around will help us all," Nyoki pointed out.

Angie nodded and sheathed the sword again. "If it comes to that, I'll be ready. Walk with me to the car? I'm putting the sword there just in case." She picked up the weapon and shut the chest carefully Then she headed toward her car.

Nyoki could've sworn she saw the Image smirk in satisfaction. _He agrees. Now we have another ally against those bakas! _She rushed off to help her friend.

Another entrant, it seemed, was ready to be added to the party…..


	21. Pressing for Answers

Chapter 21 [MacLindy's]

Irving and the Mills sisters allowed their discussions to drag on for a while. Given that the café remained quiet for the most part, nobody overheard their discussions about the day's ongoing events. Admittedly they lost track of the time in between constant coffee refills and food orders.

About 3:00 PM, Brother Tony walked into the café. He'd spent the majority of his day in Albany at the state archives reviewing the key instances involving the Cranes and their friends during the Revolution. He'd reaffirmed certain details and discovered others.

A fight with either coven would be a standoff. A coven sandwich would be a disaster….

"Captain Irving, this is a surprise! I wish I knew you were coming," Brother Tony greeted while keeping a pleasant expression on his face. "I just came from Albany."

"I thought you were going to be with the Duboises at their farm?" Jenny reminded him.

"Yes…I was. There were enough safeguards in place. I wanted to discern more on our friends' battles in that era. I went to the state archives," Brother Tony explained.

"I thought the big battle happened at that ugly house in Massachusetts," Abbie presumed. "The way Crane carries on about that thing, it's gotta be hell."

"Not far from the truth," Jenny muttered tersely while slugging another gulp from her coffee. "Did your studies uncover anything on that Grace chick?"

"Not really. She was taken before they had the chance to baptize her. While David and Angela wouldn't remember that _yet_, we, the rest of us, would know." He sighed deeply. "I was hoping Angela would've brought this up." He looked both ways to make sure they weren't being overheard. "There is something she needs to do. There's one more figure we've been missing. We need her to win this fight."

"Her?" Irving gulped hard on his coffee. "Brother Tony, I've searched Angela Dubois' background. She's an awesome oncologist who turned her back on all that to be the village doctor. She's married to an occultly-cursed schizo who happens to be riding shotgun with a demon child. What else is there?"

"You haven't gone far enough back in her family tree. I have," the minister continued. "There's a link not only to the Revolution but further back. _A lot farther back._ If she chooses to use it, we'd have a valuable ally."

"If she _chooses_? Look, Minister, this ain't no game. If she's got an ace, you've got to lean on her about it," Jenny urged. "What's she going to do? Beat on those things with her stethoscope?"

"Angela may seem meek and quiet. She's fiercely protective of David and her children. The last time she allowed the person to enter the picture, there was a lot of damage. The person and the Child had to drive the fire demon out of this very village. Captain Crane, in fact, knows this person. He's fought beside her," Brother Tony revealed while trying to keep his patience.

"Crane knows this stuff? And he hasn't mentioned anything?" Abbie queried in annoyance.

"Your captain is very good at maintaining confidences, is he not, Lieutenant? He's known this secret for a long time. In fact, he may have forgotten pieces of it. However the nightmares will remind him soon enough. He knows the woman of whom I speak. He trusts her. He owes her his life if I read the account right," Brother Tony clarified.

"Crane owing his life to some woman on the battlefield? Wonder what that'll do to his old English chivalric ego?" Abbie asked half-sarcastically.

"She sounds like an old historical figure that fought with Dubois and the others here in the eighteenth century. Really bad ass broad with a sword and could kill demons. I presume that's the one? The accounts don't give her name. It would make sense his wife would have some sort of bond with her. The demon boy trusted her like nobody's business. That woman, Nyoki, and Jennifer knew her too. Whatever needs to be done, Brother Tony, we need that woman here. Maybe Cybelle knows a spell to raise the dead?" Jenny suggested.

"Only Jesus or the Lord can do that, Jennifer," Brother Tony chided gently. "Otherwise you are correct. That woman is indeed the one who can help us. We have to trust she will appear exactly when she has to." He checked his watch. "I'd suggest we settle the bill. We should head for Eagle Plain."

"You mean the farm?" Irving assumed.

"No. I'd rather check the college grounds first. Class begins in three hours. Come," Brother Tony bade. He fingered a couple of twenties. "You can buy me lunch if I'm ever in Sleepy Hollow." He headed for the counter to settle the bill.

"Who is this damn woman warrior?" Irving pressed.

"As Brother Tony and I told you, there's no name in the account. Tell you what. When we meet her, you can ask her. Hell Crane might remember tonight. Maybe ask him during the lecture?" Jenny reiterated impatiently.

_Great. More questions…. _Abbie ground her teeth. The detective in her hated wild cards.

Problem was this particular one could change the entire game at hand…..


	22. Ichabod Remembers More

Chapter 22

[Dubois Farm]

Despite the calming and drowsing effects from the valerian root, Ichabod thrashed about in the darkened room. Sweat dampened his skin, hair and sheets His temples throbbed.

Much as a sauna or the seaside air opens one pores cleansing the skin, the energies opened _Memoria_'s trove inside of him.

And the dreamscape pulled him back in…..

[Ichabod's Dreamscape]

He shivered as the thick icy fog enveloped him once more. Chill winds buffeted him. Frozen sleet and blizzard-like conditions soaked through his militia uniform and rendered his powder all but useless. His boots crunched through shin-deep snow at the meadow's boundary with the dark woods beyond….

…Yet he had no time to feel the elemental attack for he fought for his life….

With a borrowed tomahawk and his rifle's bayonet, he stabbed and hacked at the possessed feral dogs, coyotes and their coydog offspring hungering for his very life's blood. With each stab, he gained several inches of ground and forced the pack to retreat. Still he knew it was matter of time before they encircled him. _Bloody buggers! If only I could get some fire!_

Through the fog, silhouettes and sounds appeared unlike earlier recounting. He saw Nyoki, Ramansech and the latter's braves doing the same as he did. He could perceive the dark fire burning from Dubois' demon….

….that's if he could miss the Dark One's infernal screeching….

…or the latest high priestess' cackling driving her grandfather's bodyguard further in his rage….

…or the bloody crimson and orange pyre burning in the center of this bloody affair….the fire demon's observation post….

…no…not just 'fire demon'…the thing had a real name…What the Hell was it?

_This is madness! _He slit another dog's throat and bayoneted another spraying still more blood across his clothes.

Three more dogs charged him at once leaping through the air.

_I'll never get them all! _Ichabod braced himself.

Then his ears perceived another sound…a piercing sharp whirring noise cutting through the brutal conditions…

His eyes saw a brief glint as something gashed the attacking trio dropping them to the sullied snow in heaps. He watched the glint heading back across the meadow…and a hand grabbing it.

A shadowy figure with long hair and piercing blue eyes watched him intently. She nodded to him purposefully while drawing a long ancient sword from the quiver on her back and setting to the grisly task ahead.

Ichabod saw another dog advancing on the shadowy rescuer. He threw his tomahawk and scored a hit on the attacker.

The female rescuer whirled and finished the animal off. She ripped the tomahawk from it and nodded in gratitude. As she did so, the fog seemed to thin revealing still more of her figure despite the furs covering her from her chin to the dark leather boots extending below her knees.

He nodded back before stabbing another feral attacker. Still his mind wrestled with the new ally's identity. He recognized her from his studies at Oxford. As he dispatched the enemy, his mind debated on this query.

Then his eyes went wide. _Her? _He remembered. Her name was…..

[Dubois Farm]

Ichabod sat up with a start. He gasped and rubbed his temples to soothe the pain therein. He shivered as the room's drafts chilled his sweat-infused skin. He struggled to hang onto the knowledge gained in the dreamscape but it faded with each passing second. _There was another? I thought it was Miss Tuishiama! But it was another warrior…Who the Devil was she? _He struggled to will himself to sit up.

A terry cloth bathrobe dropped onto the bed next to him.

_Git it on. Don' wan' ya'll sickie! _The Image declared tersely while floating into view. _Yer 'memberin' more._

"Y…yes. Thank you," he expressed gratefully while pulling on the warm robe over his shivering frame. "There…there's more than just Moloch….isn't there?"

_He gits it! Yeah a lot more, Cranie. Ya saw 'er, didn' ya? _The dark observer's eyes shot this way and that around the area insuring that they weren't being spied on.

"Y…you know her, don't you? The shadowy woman who saved my life in that valley. Who was she?" Ichabod demanded while forcing himself from the bed.

"Y…you know her, don't you? The shadowy woman who saved my life in that valley. Who was she?" Ichabod demanded while forcing himself from the bed.

_Yeah Ah know 'er. Ah trust 'er in a fight. Fire boy's always listenin', Ah'll tell ya when Ah'm good n' ready. Jus' trust 'er. Tell o'hers to trust 'er. _

"And you?" He started in shock. One thing the captain had learned about the dark construct. He trusted few people. Even so it was only to a limited degree driven by circumstance…..

…and here it was giving this mystery person its unquestioned recommendation and _carte blanche_….

_Ah've gone through Hell ta save 'er. She gone through Hell fer us…fer me….TRUST 'ER, DIPSHIT! _the Image demanded pointedly. _War's comin' 'gain. Git ready, Cranie. We're goin' back ta that crap valley 'gain. _Its eyes narrowed. _We deal w' Moloch! Ah clean Daddy's mess! Ah stop Gracie once an' fer all! _It quivered in the air and bowed its head.

He approached the floating spirit-thing cautiously. While _Memoria _denied him a clear glimpse, it recognized the gurgling and choking sound from it. "I am sorry, my Friend. I failed you in that place before, did I not?"

_Nah. Ya an' others…gave me…chance. Damn….fire creep….So…many dead….Gonna stop t'is! Ya need ta git movin'. Big Bro will be up soon. Ya both got them kiddies. T'anks. _With that, the Image faded from view.

For a long minute, he hesitated while trying to digest his old ally's assessment over his dream sequence and the mysterious woman in it. He sensed that the Dark One trusted her beyond all else. More so that her presence would stabilize him in the path of the oncoming storm barreling down on them.

He still wished he could remember her name…. _She bloody saves your life. You bloody well save hers. Yet you can't remember, Crane? What is the matter with you? You're supposed to be able to do these things perfectly! _He grabbed a towel and trudged toward the shower.

Preparations for the talk and afterwards, it seemed, were underway…..


	23. Travels to Eagle Plain

Chapter 23

[Althanor—About 5:30 back in New York]

Katrina meditated along the water's edge. She dimly heard the misty lake lapping up against the muddy shore inches beyond where she sat. She felt the breeze dimple her cheeks and ruffle her hair. She heard a few doves singing high above in the trees.

Yet her attention focused on channeling the energies around herself. Her mind expanded beyond the community around her toward the mists and beyond them back toward her own world. She felt the energies from the dark ones plotting against them. She perceived the Child's urging her loved ones and his to accept some mysterious new ally….

…one that shadowed her own love's thoughts and had crossed his path on that bloody day of horrors centuries earlier….

_Who is this woman that she eludes Ichabod's memory? That should be impossible! _Katrina opened her eyes and stood slowly. She gazed out across the lake and toward the boundary fog over the rippling waters.

"Sometimes trauma takes memory from us, Katrina," Cybelle advised. "You have done well indeed. It is time for you to return. I will take you to the college where your husband and the others will meet you. I can allow you to freshen up if you'd like."

"I'm fine. I thank you for the invitation however. May we serve the goddess well," Katrina declined pleasantly. She offered her fellow priestess a bow of respect.

"A fine sentiment." Cybelle took a wrapped circular bundle from under her robes. "When the time comes, this is for Angela Dubois. She will know what to do with it." She handed the burlap bundle to her guest. "Be strong, Katrina Crane. Much rides with the next two days."

"You know this woman that Ichabod has seen in his latest dream?" Katrina queried expectantly.

"I do. She is everything the Child says. I'd listen to him. You and our enemies will find that out soon enough," the resident high priestess advised. She opened a mist portal from the mists wafting about them. "Step through and find yourself back at the college. Go up to Room 217. If you have need, Deirdre and I will be watching. Have care, Katrina. Be blessed in your efforts."

"And you." With that Katrina disappeared back into the mists.

Cybelle allowed the portal to dissipate once again. "I pray you are strong, Katrina, as are those around you." She took a deep breath. "You heard, Deirdre?"

"I did, Auntie," Deirdre agreed while stepping into view. "Will Papa and the others be all right?"

"Such things are in the goddess' hands, my Dear. Come. We need to be watching from my hut," Cybelle directed gently as she led her niece toward the community center once more.

[McGregor Hall, St. Nichol's College—Eagle Plain, NY]

Katrina stepped out of the mists to find herself in a Ladies' Room within the aforementioned building. She stepped in front of the mirror and inspected herself closely. Fortunately she'd thought to have borrowed a blouse and skirt from the sisters before her meditation. She splashed some water on her face to refresh herself and combed her hair with the comb in her pocket. "There. Now you'll do." She nodded. "At least he'll have his support."

The wrapped bundle rested on the sink's edge beside her.

She picked it up and considered it. Whatever it was, it had some weight to it. _What would Cybelle mean for Angela to have this for? She's her sister-in-law. Can't she just *give* it to her? _She scrunched her brow for a second before deciding to leave it alone. _This is by design. Do not question it. _She departed the bathroom and looked at the numbers around herself. "Single digits. Perhaps up a flight of stairs?" She went up a set of stairs and, after a check of the numbers there, repeated the drill.

Just to her left, she saw Room 217 at the stairs' edge. "The room in question. It's still dark." She guardedly opened the wooden door and turned the lights on. Seeing that it was indeed empty save for about thirty patent desks attached to chairs, a large oak desk in the front, a lectern to its right and a blackboard along the front wall, she took a seat and slid the bundle under her cloak. There she waited for a while….

[On the way from Wabash]

Dave drove pensively down Allabash Drive and onto the main state road toward Eagle Plain. He cast a glance through his rear view mirrors for his Angie's headlights behind his Subaru. He needed to relax for his companion's sake. He cast a glance at Ichabod who sat composing his thoughts. "Any of the old stories coming back?"

"Indeed, David. You have my thanks for allowing me the short slumber this afternoon," Ichabod expressed politely. "I did remember some things. How was your slumber?"

"I got some rest if you can call it that. Mostly though I felt the Big Kid out lurking about the property again. Captain Crane, thank you for helping me keep watch last night. I do appreciate it. I don't remember much of it but I thank you nonetheless," Dave indicated.

"Your alter ego kept the watch for the most part. I do my small part. We all shall have a task ahead for this night and the next, I fear. I just pray my talk goes peacefully enough. The Child told me to trust someone…an ally of your ancestor's. We do not know who she is. I didn't see enough on the dreamscape to merit a description of her," Ichabod clarified.

"He has more questions than answers some times. I hate it when he goes all cryptic," the driver groused. "I'm glad I brought the party favors."

"He can be infuriating at times. However, David, I have learned to trust in his instincts especially when dealing with our mutual adversaries. Trust in that," Ichabod advised. He grimaced at the sight of his friend's bow and quiver in the back seat. "Are those needed?"

"I wish I can be that," Dave lamented and looked back at his wife's headlights while pressing onward. "I don't take chances where we're all concerned."

_Just speak tall and true, Crane…and hope there isn't a riot in the process! _Ichabod kept his feelings to himself and hoped for the best as they crossed into Eagle Plain.

Not long now….

Angie shared her husband's misgivings. She hoped that the lecture happened without incident at the college. She fretted about potential exposure once again. Her mind kept going back and forth between the road and the sword in her trunk.

"It is all right. We prepare for the worst and hope for the best," Nyoki assured her. "We are well prepared."

"I'm looking forward to Captain Crane's talk," Jennifer chimed in from the back. "Angie, if Moloch or the fire creep show up with their respective goon squads, we'll have more than enough firepower to deal with them."

"I'm aware of that, Jenny. I just don't want a full scale war on campus. Dave had enough of that the last time. I don't want any trouble for him or any of us right now," Angie countered.

"Still when darkness raises its head, Angie, we must meet its challenge," Nyoki countered sagely. "With subtlety if at all possible but failing that, with raised sword in hand."

"I still vote for the peaceful route," Angie lamented as they pressed through the large town and close to the campus.

[In Front of McGregor Hall]

Irving parked next to Brother Tony's truck in the designated guest spots. He looked at Abbie pointedly. "I hope Dubois can get Crane here on time. I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of rowdy students." He glanced around at the darkening campus and felt the hairs going up on his neck. "I really don't like this." He watched as the nearly-full moon rose in the eastern sky.

"The full moon isn't until tomorrow night, Captain Irving. Pray if there's trouble, it happens on this evening _after _the lecture. I have no wish to deal with David and the Samhain full moon," Brother Tony told them as they met in front of the building. He held a small satchel along with his care-worn Bible. "If a bunch of self-absorbed young adults is all we worry about, I'll count ourselves lucky enough indeed."

"You seem ready enough, Reverend," Jenny assessed.

"Better to be prepared than not, Ms. Mills," Brother Tony rebutted. "I trust you and your sister have your permits in order?"

"They're cleared for those weapons," Irving assured him. "Let's get upstairs. You know the room?"

"David said 217. Follow me," Brother Tony urged. He held the door open for his three friends. Despite his positive outlook, he too remained guarded. He felt the scars on his neck itching and knew that the enemy was indeed watching close by. "Up the stairs."

"This is too easy," Jenny doubted.

"You can say that again," Abbie concurred grimly. "I'm waiting for that horned bastard to blur out of the shadows at any second.

"Do not wish for trouble, my friends." Brother Tony saw the light coming from under the designated door. "One minute." He peered inside the door to see Katrina sitting in the corner. "Good evening, Mrs. Crane."

Katrina saw Brother Tony watching her. "Good evening, Reverend. I am in the right place then?"

"Indeed you are. I have brought your friends from Sleepy Hollow. Your husband, Nyoki and Jennifer ride with David and Angela from Wabash. I imagine they'll be here any minute," Brother Tony assured her while motioning for the others to join them. "Let's take our seats in the back. How were things back at the farm?"

"I wasn't at the farm the whole time, Brother Tony. Cybelle wanted me to practice our craft and advised me on certain things," Katrina clarified. "So she took me back to Althanor."

"Althanor? What the Hell?" Irving demanded.

"The hidden realm. It's where they took me to be healed after yesterday's beating by Dubois' tormentors," Jenny explained. "Good strategy because we can use all of the help we can get."

"We shall have what we need. That is what I was told," Katrina replied earnestly.

"And that means what?" Irving supposed sarcastically.

"It means our friends watch as well as our enemies, Captain," Brother Tony replied knowing full well that Cybelle and her sisters could observe them by any number of means. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, he added, "We can discuss this later."

A couple of students shot them weird looks while entering the room and settling in the middle of the desk rows.

"Yeah later," Irving concurred. _If we get the chance. _With that he settled into a seat at the back of the room and looked at his watch.

Twenty minutes until class started and the clock was ticking…..


	24. Adversaries Advance

Chapter 24 [Twenty-five minutes later]

[Rowenshire—Lower Valley]

As in Eagle Plain, the moon rose against the perpetually overcast skies over the valley's dead grasses skirting through the cracks in the cloud cover above. The icy chill picked up in intensity billowing the ground cover back and forth before itself.

From the surrounding woods, the coy-dogs howled in anger and anticipated satisfaction. For too long they hungered for the hunt. They craved the boy's terror and fear once more.

Still the coven members could care less about those denizens' wishes. Their attention remained clearly focused to their northwest.

_The affair beginneth! Our enemies art in position! _Ramensech announced.

From high above, their demon bellowed its rage. Nobody came between it and its game….

Lichtenfeld snarled low and ferally. "Tis time tha' we give the little demon an' its followers a taste!"

"Patience, Mistress Anne. Grandfather will hold himself well enough," Grace interceded. "And…" Her smile deepened. "Well now! Grandmother found her resolve an' the sword."

"The sword! Thou dost mean!" the Mystery Man hissed remembering the mysterious female warrior from the past.

From the valley's center, the fire demon's pyre shot skyward. _TIS TIME! GO NOW! DEAL W' TH' LITTLE DEMON AN' ITS RABBLE! AH WAN' THE BOY, THE CAPTAIN AN' WITCH ALIVE! AVOID THE LEATHER BOUND WITCH! AH DEAL W' 'ER AN' THE BOY MAHSELF! _

"As thou wish, Master," the Puritan bade with a slight bow. It climbed on its steed and whistled toward the darkening skies. "Follow me, Creature! Tonight we hunt!" It urged its mount skyward and toward the west.

In agreement, the demon bellowed and followed its mistress' sire at a rapid pace.

"We go now!" Grace bade before making her companions and herself vanish as well…..

[Edge of St. Nichols College Campus]

While most activities had ceased on campus for the evening, a few classes peppered the central courtyard area. The two story library had a few diehard students cramming for that next exam or preparing for the papers to come in a few weeks' time.

Skulking in the darkness, Serilda looked about the courtyard for signs of armed resistance from the local constables. Moving from shadow to shadow, the witch sought to conceal her presence as much as possible. To most, her concealment spell would mask her aura from their notice.

_WHY HAST THOU BROUGHT US SO FAR FROM 'EM? _Pestilence demanded behind her.

She scowled and turned to see her three companions watching her impatiently. "Ah have mah reasons, Fool! Thou should haveth subtlety."

_THE WENCH HATH REASON! AH LONGETH FER BATTLE AS WELL! _Famine affirmed. It held out its hand allowing a swarm of locusts to surge forth. _CONSUME WHA'S IN THY PATH!_

The Headless Horseman sat tersely on its mount, tapping its axe impatiently against the mount's saddle. It wanted the axe to taste Ichabod's blood and to bag the latter's head as a trophy….

…a trophy he'd use to remind his rebellious _fiancée _of her foolishness….

Serilda glared at them all. "Folla' me!" She pointed at the history building. "The boy an' Crane are jus' ahead!" They advanced on the site as well.


	25. Standoff and Angie's Big Change

Chapter 25 [McNichols Hall Room 217]

Even as the party crashers encircled them from the south and east, the group settled in for their final class of the day. The fifteen students in the class awaited their professor's guest lecturer with a mixture of emotion. They also wondered about the people occupying the back row.

Katrina sat beside Angie anxiously. She of course felt Serilda's presence in addition to that of her coven below. She dreaded another confrontation with Abraham and the other two horsemen knowing that blood could be spilled. She clearly picked up on Dave's vibrations at the desk. She looked to Ichabod and motioned toward the window.

Ichabod nodded sagely deducing her meaning without difficulty. He wished he had his musket and other weaponry on him. _Certainly they'd not attack here! _Then he recalled his former friend's rage and single minded purpose. _Abraham would indeed if to humiliate me! _He turned to Dave who focused to keep himself in check. "Perhaps we might get under way?"

"Good idea." Dave headed for the door and shut it firmly. His eyes swept the room for any possible sign of trouble. He found none inside but felt the tremors outside. He felt his alter ego's thirst for a fight building in his head. Still he kept himself composed. "Good evening, Folks. Hope your reading went well for tonight. Any questions before I make the introduction?"

The students in the audience looked at each other but remained mute. On nights like that one, they let him talk rather than engage him. While they couldn't pin it down, they knew there was something off about him.

Angie sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated when people feared her husband because of what he was. _It's not his fault! _She considered her options. She felt the energies building as well outside. She recalled the item of interest secreted in Nyoki's office two doors down the hall. _I just hope I don't need it. If things get hot, we'll need all of the help we can get!_

After letting the silence linger for a full minute, Dave cleared his throat. "Okay. Remember, Gang, you can always drop by for office hours or shoot me an email. All right?" He stepped out from behind the lectern and picked up a pile of packets sitting on the desk's right front corner. "Everybody, take one please and pass the rest along, can you? I appreciate it." He stepped back toward the front wall and looked out over the group. "As I mentioned last time, we have a guest speaker tonight. He has taught this subject material at various points with Merton College at Oxford University. He has researched this field to the point where some claim he's actually _been through it_. I want you all to give him your full attention. And now, here's Professor Ichabod Crane. Professor Crane, the podium's yours." He walked toward the back and joined Angie there.

"Thank you, Professor Dubois, for the introduction and opportunity to speak with this class. The eighteenth century was a time much different than this one in so many ways. I can imagine what a man of that era would think of our modern niceties such as electricity, computers, Internet or even _Starbucks…" _Ichabod started.

Abbie rolled her eyes. _He'd have to bring that up. Crane, so help me!_

Rather than wait for his partner's reaction, Ichabod pressed on. Despite his initial nerves, he felt in his element once more. He paced for a minute behind the desk sizing up the students and other audience members. Then he kept going, "The American Revolution represented a time of upheaval on both sides of the Pond, I fear. While the fighting occurred here, the British had other concerns in their empire. Remember it was a global empire not just one of thirteen colonies which they had here. A great deal of the issues had evolved over the century before that. The country remained split between Tories—those loyal to the Crown—and the Patriots—those wanting independence. The fighting was intense sometimes door to door. This area had its share of engagements. Professor Dubois' own ancestor dealt with his share of British and Hessian soldiers not far from here." _Wish they could know it was David himself!_

That remark made the students turn toward their teacher in surprise.

Dave simply nodded and motioned back toward Ichabod.

And with that, Ichabod grasped the podium's sides and found his groove…..

[Thirty minutes later]

After Ichabod hit on a few more carefully chosen insights from his outline, he wrapped up the lecture and handed the class back to his friend. Sharing a great deal of the so-called "hidden history" from his native era granted a degree of satisfaction. _At least the knowledge won't be lost again. _He'd noticed wisps of light in the darkness outside…never a good sign.

Dave felt uneasy as well. He kept his right hand pressed up against the patent desk's underside to obscure the glowing emerald scar. He burned from the vibrations moving ever so closer. "Thank you, Professor Crane. Normally I'd open up for questions. I think however we'll adjourn early. Professor Crane, I apologize but I think we'd best be sure to get you back to Wabash, right?"

Ichabod forced himself to remain composed. Normally he'd insist on the academic interchange with the students. However, given the date and the potential threat lurking outside, he relented to the circumstances. "If any of you has queries, Professor Dubois has my electronic mail address. I would be delighted to speak with you as you'd like. My thanks for listening. Good evening."

Suddenly the room turned icy cold. Everyone's breaths turned visible. The participants shivered incessantly.

Dave stood with great effort. By now the scar on his right hand cast a bright emerald hue over the entire room. The numbness swept its way across his scalp. His eyes glowed yellow. He spasmed in reaction to the dark energies in the hall outside. "I…know you're there! Show yourself!"

"Aye! Tis a wretched gatherin'!" Serilda flung the door open with a spell and almost strutted into the room. "Once 'gain, Dubois, we meet!"

"Funny. I don't remember you," Dave growled. "Nice trick with the door."

"Ah hast more!" Serilda chanted once more and pointed at him. She sent a dark energy blast though the air and knocked Dave through the window toward the grass below.

Abbie and Irving drew their guns and advanced carefully on Serilda.

"Watch her, Lieutenant," Irving directed. "Serilda of Abingdon, on behalf of the Eagle Plain Police Department, I am placing you under arrest for trespassing and assault with a deadly weapon. Keep your hands where we can see them!" He clicked the safety off on his pistol.

"Fools! Ah didna' come 'lone!" Serilda hissed. With a wave of her hands, she disarmed the two officers. "As if thy weapons could best me?"

Katrina glanced at the students huddled in the corner. _If only they were gone, I could use my magic! _Then she got an idea. She opened her mind to the mists and beyond them. ["Cybelle, can you hear me?"]

["I can, Sister. The matter will be attended to. Be mindful of what we discussed earlier. Give Angela a pretext for leaving,"] Cybelle insisted.

On cue, a patch of mist dropped over the huddled students spiriting them away from the scene.

With that Katrina stood and faced Serilda. "Begone, Serilda!" She fired her own spell at the other witch.

"Katrina! Tis thee AT LAST!" Serilda sniggered and returned fire initiating a dark spell war of sorts.

Meantime Angie fretted over her options. She felt the tension rising outside from both Dave and the advancing forces. The magical vibrations from the duel tore into her own psychic sensibilities. She felt concern and fear tearing her apart for their own respective agendas.

As much as she wanted to stay down, she needed to help out. For that, she needed the sword.

The bundle sitting on Katrina's desk pulled at her too…There was something about it. Something that she needed from it. _What now? _While she wanted to open it, she didn't have time at the moment. She grabbed it for herself. "Dave, forgive me." The oncologist yanked on Nyoki's sleeve. "Your office now."

"_Hai," _Nyoki tugged Angie from the room just avoiding a direct hit from the magical attacks in the room. She guided her friend down the ancient hall in an eastern direction.

A strong impact from outside shook the building to its very foundations.

The familiar Scream rang in their ears.

"The Child has met our adversaries. You know purpose," Nyoki bade while unlocking her office. "Draw it. We wait for _her_."

Angie gulped anxiously as she slowly made her way across the small office toward the sword leaning against the far wall. Even if it was only thirty feet or so across the expanse, she felt as if it were a hundred. She hefted it by the hilt.

As she did so, the bundle sent a shockwave of energy through her body and into the sword.

She ground her teeth to deal with what felt like a thousand bees stinging her. "AHHH!"

"Angie, HANG IN THERE! DO IT!" Nyoki urged frantically.

Angie put the bundle under her arm and pulled at the sword's sheath. Slowly she separated the weapon from its scabbard.

More impacts echoed from the grounds below.

As the metal blade came into view, it pulsated with a bright light…a light which covered the entire office in its luminosity and heat.

Angie screamed and then went silent. Her hands burned and pulsated from the objects. She felt pain and then was swept away…..

_Hang in there! You can do this! Come out! We need you! _Nyoki pressed in her thoughts as she covered her eyes from the glare. She sensed the changes going on in front of herself. She heard glass breaking and forced her eyes to stare into the glare.

The window glass spilled across the floor. The icy breeze from outside chilled her. The leather which had covered Katrina's bundles skittered across the floor. The sword and scabbard were gone.

Nyoki looked outside. To the right, she saw a shadowy feminine figure tensing on the overhang waiting for the right moment. "Angie?"

The shadow woman narrowed her eyes. "Angela's safe. Watch the others, Nyoki. I got this." Then she turned back toward the conflict brewing below.

Nyoki grabbed her kitana and rushed out of the room. She locked it behind herself and then headed for the classroom again.

The real battle though would be outside….And that would be telling….


	26. A Warrior Princess Reappears

Chapter 26 [Eight minutes earlier]

[A/N: More changes now—we're officially a crossover. And for the record, the characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to StudiosUSA and MCA. Now back to the action….]

Dave crashed through the window and into the dark chill night. He still felt shocked by Serilda's sudden intrusion and assault. For a brief instant, he hung suspended in mid-air.

Then Gravity pulled him Earthward.

He fell the remaining two floors and into the large ivy bushes framing three of the building's four sides. The broken branches tore at his dress shirt and slacks. The stinging of his skin's scratches annoyed him further as he staggered to his feet….

…and that was before the mass of mosquitoes attacked _en masse_ from the darkness stinging his face and hands with their bites…

"AHH!" he hissed as his eyes turned crimson Through the increasing cloud across his vision, he saw the three Horsemen moving in on him. His scalp numbed increasingly more with each passing instant.

Pestilence laughed. _THE MORTAL DOTH NA' TALK SO NOW! _

"Talk? Ya wanna…jus' talk?" he slurred while staggering to his feet. He spasmed and twitched. Spit frothed from his mouth. His right eye drooped and slammed shut. "Ah'm gonna whup yer asses!"

The Child screamed in the pale moonlight. His hands glowed before pasting Pestilence with a retaliatory strike. "Payback's Hell, Buttwipe!" He turned to face Famine and the Headless Horseman. "Ya'll ne'er learn, do ya? An…" He sniffed the air while studying the night around himself. He felt a familiar vibe hanging there. One he hadn't perceived in a decade but….

…Yes it was her….

Taking advantage of his apparent hesitation, the Headless Horseman swung his axe in a mortal blow but missed wide.

"SIDDOWN!" the Dark One spat while knocking the Headless Horseman and Famine back. He glared at the shadowy woman crouched on the rooftop above. "AH COULD USE SOME HELP YA KNOW! GIT DOWN "ERE!"

The Horseman sprang back to his feet and started swinging his weapon with relish at the Child. He raised the axe for another killing blow….

…at that moment however a shrill yell echoed above the din, "AYAYAYYAYAYAI! YAH!"

Then the whirring noise from Ichabod's memory pierced _Nocturne_'s cloak. It whizzed straight down as if with a mind of its own….

…breaking another axe in the Horseman's hands…

…gashing Famine across the right arm….

…scoring Pestilence's back….

The woman in question leapt from the shadows and into the night's expanse in her weapon's wake. With three backflips, she landed gracefully beside him. Her hand snaked upward and caught the circular device returning it to her belt. With an equally graceful motion, she drew her sword and glared at the enemy. "You had them. I figured you want the fun."

"Wha'ver!" the Child blasted the Headless Horseman into a tree. "Stoopids are toast! Molie close!"

She shrugged and glared around at the surroundings. "That demon again? Don't Dahak and it ever learn?"

_AND NOW XENA RETURNS AS WELL? I SHALL HAVE YOUR CORINTHIAN HIDE FOR MY MANTLE! _Moloch blurred its way into sight.

"You still talk too much, Moloch," she hissed not giving an inch. "Your new goons ain't much better than the last bunch!" She swung her sword defiantly in the air between them. "Come an' get some!"

_FOOLS! _Before either could react, Moloch blurred its way through the night knocking both defenders into the building.

In response, her chakram buzzed out again, gashing the high demon's arm and stopping its charge before returning to her hand.

"Like that?" she growled while pointing her sword at it again.

"Ah'm tired of this wuss!" The Child spat at the ground in disgust. He felt the burning from the assault but there was something else. He glared skyward. "DAMMIT!"

As the clouds parted, the Mystery Man descended toward the campus with its daughter's fiery familiar in close pursuit.

From the darkness, Grace, Lichtenfeld and the former shaman appeared in the dim lighting not far from the scene.

Moloch bellowed in rage as the rival coven advanced on its position. Then it felt their master's presence. _NAY! TIS NOT IT! NA' 'GAIN!_

The pyre sprang up spontaneously from the grass in front of the menacing creature. _THESE TWO ARE MINE, LITTLE DEMON! FACE MAH MINIONS FER 'EM!_

The affair had just turned up a notch…..


	27. Battle with Serilda continues

Chapter 27 [Upstairs]

Even as the battle continued to heat up outside, Abbie crawled carefully across the room. With each knee's advance, she watched the two witches blast away at each other completely inundating each other in their exchange.

Still she knew it would be no more than a standoff between Katrina and Serilda in a head to head heat like this one….

_She needs our help too. _She reached for her weapon and Irving's.

"BEHAVE THYSELF!" Serilda hissed while firing a mystical blast in her direction.

"_Leftenant_, be careful!" Ichabod advised pointedly.

Abbie rolled to avoid the assault while grasping both guns. "I got this, Crane. Take this, Lady!" She fired both weapons simultaneously several times emptying the barrels.

Serilda smirked and deflected the projectiles with little difficulty. "Ah'll teach thee manners!" She turned from Katrina. "Ah'll deal w' thee, White Witch, in a minute." She raised her hands to cast another spell….

…only to find them bound by mystical energies. The new spell yanked her hands to her waist ensnaring them and her arms tightly against her chest. Another band of white magic gagged her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"You've done enough. I won't kill you but I will deal with you as you deserve!" Katrina chanted once again and filled the room with her magic.

Behind Serilda, the portal to Purgatory opened wide to receive the ensnared sorceress. The maw sucked her into its icy and dark expanse sending her to meet its captive inhabitants beyond the mortal pale.

Despite her gag, everyone heard her scream as she disappeared into the morass.

"That should hold her." Katrina closed the portal with great effort and nearly collapsed onto one of the patent desk's chairs. She inhaled several deep breaths. "I really need more practice."

"You certainly held your own well enough against Serilda. Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Ichabod queried anxiously.

"I'm…fine, Ichabod. I'm just tired." Katrina accepted her husband's embrace gratefully. "Thank you."

"No thank you for your heroic stand, my Dear. This is the least I can do," Ichabod affirmed while kissing the crown of her head.

The sorceress allowed herself a couple of heartbeats in this protective harbor before clearing her throat. "Perhaps we might take this up when the affair is over? The battle still rages on below. And, Abbie, thank you for distracting Serilda so that I could bind and banish her."

"No sweat. Glad that I got to finally open a can of whoop ass on that wench," Abbie accepted while shooting her partner a satisfied smirk.

"Still, Miss Mills, you took a big chance," Ichabod admonished.

"Never satisfied, Crane, are you? Face it. We big shot twenty-first century women don't need the men protecting us," Abbie retorted with a bit of caring in-your-face.

"Better quit while you're ahead, Crane," Irving groused while helping Jenny and then Brother Tony back to their feet. "I still don't know how I'm going to explain this mess to Captain Gerard and the EPPD." He saw Nyoki rush into the room. "You missed the fun, Lady. Where's Angela Dubois?"

"She had an emergency case," the _sensei _lied with a straight face. "Where is Serilda?"

"I banished her with some assistance," Katrina noted. "But the Child faces the covens below."

Another blast shook the building knocking them off of their feet.

"What the Hell?" Irving demanded.

Jenny stared out the window toward the standoff below. "Shit! Look at that stuff!"

"Who the Hell's that woman with the sword?" Irving demanded while glaring at the fracas. "Crane, Reverend, you know anything about her?"

"She is friend and trusted ally," Nyoki affirmed.

"Indeed she is," Ichabod concurred while getting a nod from Brother Tony. As he watched Xena dealing with things at the Child's side, the final pieces came together in his head. "In ancient Greece, she was Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior Princess of Corinth. She was an ally of Hercules among others. She stood up to both Moloch and the fire demon at various points. I studied about her while at Oxford although before we met, I considered her a myth."

"And she fought beside you all in that accursed valley," Brother Tony added earnestly. He kneeled in prayer. "Forgive me. I must seek His aid against the threat for our friends."

"Katrina, can you help? We are needed," Nyoki pointed out.

"You can barely stand," Ichabod protested. "Katrina, please!"

His wife rose slowly. She put her white cloak on over herself and raised its hood to obscure her face. "We have our duty, Ichabod. I should not have to tell you that. Our friends need us down there. Come with me?"

"Try and stop me," Ichabod retorted. "I shall endeavor to handle my share of this sport." He checked himself over. "Allow me a minute." He rushed down the hall toward Dave's office.

"Where the Hell is he going?" Jenny demanded.

Nyoki watched their friend intently enter the office and quickly reemerge with Dave's bow and quiver. "He arms himself wisely. Come, my friends. There is much to be done."

With that the group rushed out hoping that they'd be quick enough to lend a hand downstairs.


	28. Battle with Moloch

Chapter 28 [Outside]

The Child growled savagely as he pulled himself back to his feet. His arms and legs sported several bruises. The stupid scar burned at his right hand. A few gashes allowed blood to stain his clothes.

The moonlight, despite it not being Samhain, still pulled at him. His temples pounded. His blood felt almost ready to boil in his veins. His eyes began to glow crimson.

Still he wasn't about to let his adversaries take his hide without a fight.

_THOUEST WEAKEN, BOY! _Moloch crowed. _ATTACK, MY FOLLOWERS! _It pointed at the besieged duo.

"Nice that some things don't change!" Xena spat. She knew Moloch wouldn't attack preferring to let its minions do the heavy lifting if possible. "Ya with me?"

"Ah ain't quittin'. Keep yer stuff on, Toots! Jus' got somethin' ta do first!" He spasmed and curled up as the tremors hit and his skin burned him still hotter.

_AYE! DO MAH BIDDING, CREATURE! COME FORTH AN' SERVE THY MASTER! _the pyre demanded.

"SHA…DDAP!" He bellowed toward the moon in rage as the transformation started again. While he almost wanted Grace and the Rowenshire coven to engage, he'd deal with them later.

"Great. He's losing it too!" Xena frowned as she rushed the remaining horsemen. "The creep still can't recruit followers out of a wet parchment sack!" Despite her baiting however, she remembered what Hercules had told her about the Four Horsemen and his near-cataclysmic battles with them. She eyed the three figures carefully. _Disease, famine and what surprises does the headless guy have? Death or war? Oh goodie. _"Bring it on."

_THOU SHALT PAY, MORTAL, FOR THY INSOLENCE! _Pestilence sent a swarm of stinging infected gnats at her.

Before the pests could strike, she ducked under their flight and brought her sword straight up….

…and right through her attacker's chest….

Then, before Famine could react, she buried her blade in its chest all the way to the hilt as well.

Both Horsemen collapsed from their wounds to the ground. They spasmed and frothed frenetically before disappearing in flashes of light.

"Not so tough are ya?" she queried sarcastically before glaring at the Headless Horseman. "I kill gods and immortals. Come an' get some!"

The remaining horseman drew a long curved sword and crossed steel with her. It determined to avenge its colleagues.

Lichtenfeld scowled while watching her target shaking and spasming before Moloch's advance. "He needeth us!"

_NAY! _The fire demon bellowed. _THE BOY IS CHANGING. LET IT OCCUR! MAH CONTEST IST AFOOT ONCE MORE! _

"Lissen to the Master, Mistress Anne. Grandfather will soon be ours!" Grace crowed.

"We art 'ere to insure he and the woman warrior survive the day. Na' else!" the Puritan pointed out.

_EVEN NOW, IT HAPPENS! _The remaining demon growled a spell of its own and waited for the results to unfold….

Moloch advanced on the struggling man-child with satisfaction. After this one had ruined its plans weeks earlier, the demon had wanted to subdue and enslave it for its own designs….

…after teaching it a lesson that is….

It blurred its way at the spasming Child backhanding the latter against the brick edifice yet again. _THOU SHALT BE MINE!_

The Child spasmed one last time. Despite his injuries, he felt stronger. He coursed with energies he hadn't felt since Xena's last appearance. He frowned and snarled at the demonic antagonist before the black eldritch flames enveloped him once more.

The Destroyer glared at Moloch through narrowed crimson eyes. It recalled this pest from their last encounter near the courthouse a few miles away. It hadn't been able to deal with it properly because of the screaming mortal annoyance surrounding their battle site….

…an oversight it meant to correct at the moment….

_THOU ASSUMEST THY FULL DEMON FORM, CREATURE! NA' MATTER! _Moloch took another swipe at its antagonist connecting with full fury against the Dark One's face.

The Destroyer's snarling intensified as it wiped its face off. It was losing patience as it deduced the pests with weapons would be coming in their annoyingly lit cars with the loud noises in tow. It charged Moloch ramming the other into a nearby oak tree. It grabbed the other demon's neck and left hand shooting both dark fire and normal fire through its body.

Moloch screamed horrifically. It struggled without result in its enemy's grasp as the assault burned its way through its body and mind.

The Destroyer savored the demon's pain for a minute. It could feel Xena watching the ordeal but ignored her for several seconds. It wanted vengeance for pain long since endured and soon to be again. It glared at its assembled long time antagonists nearby. "T'IS YA'LL!" Then it rammed the suffering demon into a broken bough impaling it there.

Moloch expired limply against the tree. Its evil purpose brutally snapped by the dark avenger's assault.

Having fulfilled its purpose, the Destroyer allowed itself to regress. The flames disappeared. The right eye closed once more as the Child regained his place in the affair.

"Well done, Grandsire! Well done!" Grace cheered.

"Shaddap! Play nice, Gracie, o' else!" While the Dark One still wanted her back, he wasn't about to allow his 'grandniece' to challenge him.

_THIS AFFAIR ATTRACTS TOO MUCH ATTENTION FROM THE OTHER MORTALS! _The eyes within the pyre focused on Xena as well. _XENA, ONCE MORE YOU INTERFERE WITH ME!_

"Someone has to, Dahak. After what Hope and you did to Gabrielle and Solen, I'll finish you," she pointed out. "Yer buddies here won't stop me either. I know what they did to him."

"Watch thyself, Pretty. Ah could finish thee!" Lichtenfeld retorted sharply.

_PEACE! _Now named for all to hear, Dahak turned to its followers. _TOMORROW NIGHT WE FINISH THIS! _It turned to the Child. _COME HOME, TRAITOR, AND FACE YOUR FATE! _

"Ah ain't scared a' ya, Dum'ass!" The Child glared pointedly at the coven. "ANY A' YER PUNK ASSES! GOT IT?"

"We await thee then," Grace accepted. She turned to the Headless Horseman and cast a spell making it disappear. "I don't believe in wasted assets either." She blew a sarcastic kiss at him while disappearing along with the other coven members into the night.

_UNTIL THE MORROW, TRAITOR. _Dahak burned itself out leaving only a charred section of grass and the stench of brimstone in its wake.

Xena shook her head. "Same Dahak—same attitude. This is going to be some trip back there." She considered the ashen remains of the two horsemen across the grass not to mention Moloch's corpse slumped against the tree. "You're better off dead, Moloch. At least you can't cause trouble and your feud with Dahak's over."

"Ah hate tha' creep!" The Child stalked over to its deceased antagonist. "Molie wanna fight. Goodie." He considered her as well. "Glad…ta see ya."

"Yeah you too. Ya still got your touch, don'cha?" she supposed.

"Ah got tired a' tha' jerk!" He rolled his open eye at Moloch. "It's toast. Ah'm dealin' w' Gracie an' th' o'hers next! Hurts." He grabbed at his side.

She could clearly see the bloody spot growing on his shirt. _Angela, don't start. He did his job and still came out alive. One day though he won't. At least it ain't today. _"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She saw Cybelle stepping out from behind the damaged oak tree. "See you still have your games too."

"We serve as we're called upon, Xena. Welcome back to the fray as it is," the high priestess retorted evenly. "A moment if you would?" She waved her hand and chanted.

The demonic remains and ash trails disappeared from view. So did the residual damage to the building.

"There now! All cleaned up so that the police have nothing. You both should get going. Why risk a confrontation before we need to?" Cybelle opened a portal. "Step through and find yourselves at the farm again."

The Child stiffened. He felt their friends approaching but also knew the police would be there soon enough too. "Wha'ver. Don' need trouble!" He motioned to Xena. "Les' git!"

Xena nodded while sheathing her sword. "Yeah we'll have enough to deal with tomorrow. Just let them know David and Angela are all right." She urged her dark companion into the mists before the portal completely disappeared.

Cybelle breathed in deeply. Despite the appearance she'd just granted the departed duo, she felt relieved that they'd contained the mess as well as they had done. _If only we can do so again tomorrow night! Goddess, may you be so willing! _She saw the assembled companions rushing out of McNichols toward herself. "Good evening, Everyone."

Irving stared incredulously at the entire scene. "What the Hell? _Where's the damage?_"

"And what damage would that be, Captain?" Cybelle supposed with an amused tone. "The standoff is over for tonight. Dahak teleported its followers away. I did the same for our friends. The students who were with you in the room are safely in an eatery across town with planted memories of Captain Crane's lecture. Everything is as it should be. Is it not?"

"I still want to talk to your brother and his wife, Lady," Irving insisted in disbelief.

"Perhaps we should focus more on a cover to tell the local police, Captain?" Ichabod suggested. "The matter has been closed at least for this locale. I suggest we depart before it becomes any more of an issue."

"We stay along with Irving, Crane," Abbie insisted. "Jenny, you should go with them back to the farm. We'll handle this."

"Katrina, you as well. I do not wish for you to take a chance on exposing your secrets," Ichabod chimed in.

Cybelle produced a pair of key chains. "Nyoki, can you drive Angie's car? I'll deal with Dave's vehicle. Again the less the police know, the better. Until tomorrow." She handed one set of keys to the _sensei _and walked toward the canary-colored Subaru.

"Be safe, Ichabod. Those demons could still be lurking around here," Katrina worried.

"I shall. We shall talk later back at the farm. Have faith, Katrina." He kissed her cheek in a warm gesture.

His wife nodded before following Jenny and Nyoki toward Angie's car.

"Be mindful of Cybelle's advice. I would say it's sound," Brother Tony indicated before he left for his truck.

Once the others had departed, Irving lamented, "I can't believe someone took out Moloch, its witch and two of its Horsemen before cleaning up the mess. What are we going to say?"

"What can we say, Captain?" Abbie queried expectantly. "Like you said earlier today, don't create a bigger mess or get more exposure. Unless someone saw it out here, the students in the room aren't going to remember anything about the fight. Dubois and his friends won't say anything. Why should we?"

Thinking of the jurisdictional nightmare it would cause to report the whole truth, Irving had to concede the nod. "We go with rowdy students then?"

"It would seem the most prudent approach, Captain," Ichabod concurred.

"Let's hope Gerard agrees." On cue Irving's phone went off. "Speak of the Devil." He answered it and walked away from his investigators to have that conversation.

"Another crisis resolved," Abbie presumed.

Ichabod shook his head in disagreement. "No, _Leftenant_. It has only reached a stalemate. With Xena's reemergence, the Child's rage and Dahak's challenge, we shall be heading east in the morning, I imagine."

"To Dubois' old house? Great…." Abbie groaned with brain pain over that statement.

"Indeed. I pray it goes better than my last time with them," Ichabod surmised somberly. _Let it be done after tomorrow…._

And such as the night ended for the Witnesses. One battle done, an old ally reappeared and their mortal enemy dispatched yet more questions arising than answered.

Sometimes it just didn't pay to get out of bed….


	29. Ichabod's Discussion with Xena

Chapter 29

[Dubois Farm—Just after Midnight]

After returning to the farm, Ichabod sat pensively at the table. He sipped from an antique stein of mulled cider while trying to digest the events from that evening. He granted that the talk had gone as well as he might've imagined with the students in Dave's class.

Still to see Serilda return and this time in the flesh….

…to see Moloch with the ability to resurrect more Horsemen on demand…

…to watch Katrina in battle and defeating Serilda…..

…to watch Dubois turn into the Destroyer and then kill Moloch….

…to watch his sister sweep away any signs of battle as easily as you please….

…or maybe seeing Xena in battle once again after two centuries….

Or perhaps none of those things….

"Rubbish!" He finished the stein and set it firmly on the coaster paper panel which Jennifer had curiously asked him to use. "I need a bit of air." Admittedly he wanted to talk with Katrina but knew she meditated upstairs. He wandered through the dimly lit kitchen and toward the back door. Through the window, he could see a familiar figure surveying the withered husks in the backyard and deep in thought.

It was a sight he'd seen before….

[Same Place—1778]

Ichabod remained trouble by the events unfolding around himself. He recognized the need for ardent military men with sound minds and judgment in the fields of tactics, supplies and managing the men.

But dealing with demons and the supernatural?

He scratched his head. He'd seen enough of their demonic adversaries' handiwork for a lifetime already. He remembered the incident with Cicero and Cornwallis in Charleston. He still remembered the field in Saratoga from his worst nightmares….

…and now they were going to attack the source of Dubois' personal nightmares?

_Sheer madness! _He took a heavy breath and gazed out the window toward the muddy unplanted fields outside. Somewhere in the woods beyond, he knew Cullensech and his braves waited for the cue. Beyond the mists, Cybelle and Deirdre watched carefully and would intervene as he'd seen before. He stepped out of the house guardedly. His hair stood on edge. He felt as if he was being watched. "Who's there? Come out!"

"Good. You're watchin'. It'll keep you alive," Xena complimented while stepping into the moonlight. "How're ya doin'?"

"I'm dealing with this mission. To be honest, I know nothing about dealing with demons and the turncoats who follow them. I have my duty to General Washington. He's ordered me to work with all of you. I know nothing of this fire demon or its minions. Forgive me, Milady. I am being rude. I am Captain Ichabod Crane of the Albany Colonial Regiment. And you are?"

"Xena of Amphipolis. David says you're a professor like he is. Maybe ya heard of me? I've slept a few millennia." She flung her chakram into the dark. "Listen."

The weapon whistled through the dark. It ricocheted off of the stone wall and a nearby tree before continuing its nocturnal rounds….

A pained howl pierced the night air.

"What the Devil?" he wondered.

"Might be a good guess." She motioned for him to follow her away from the house. As they moved, she watched and listened intently to the night's sounds…and the sounds behind the sounds. She reached up on cue.

The chakram alighted almost feather-like in her hand before the latter returned it to her hip.

"There's blood on it. Seems we have company. Get your sword there ready, Captain. Yer gonna need it," she insisted while drawing her own blade from its scabbard on her back.

_Good heavens! Fighting in the dark against the enemy we can't see? How did she know that thing was there? I can barely make myself out here! _He frowned while drawing his own sword and keeping his eye on her leather clad back.

Ahead of them the sounds of battle already had started between man and beast.

"Terrific! Dahak's been busy!" She rushed off to a fast start and executed a high somersault into the air virtually into the darkness.

"WAIT! Curse her impulsiveness! Bloody rubbish!" Ichabod hissed as he glared at the darkness again. He cursed himself for following her into the darkened field without as much as a torch with him. The hairs rose on his neck again.

Twin growls grated on his ears from out of the darkness.

Fortunately the moon broke through the clouds at that moment illuminating the whole field in its dim light.

His eyes went wide at the two black coated wolves that had flanked him. He saw from their eyes' crimson hue that they weren't normal. Given the way their fur laid straight back on their backs and the deliberate moves that they meant to kill him. He raised his sword knowing he had nowhere to go. Still he wished for his musket or pistol right now.

One of the ferals lunged at him knocking him off of his feet. It snapped its jaws at him but he managed to roll clear of that attack. Before the attacking animal could recover, he buried the blade into its heart all the way to the hilt.

Before he could recover, the other animal was on him. Its teeth ripped into his heavy military issue coat granting him a few seconds.

Somehow he had the where-with-all to swipe out with his sword.

The blade gashed the wolf deeply across its side and back leg. It backed off of Ichabod several steps while reassessing the prey carefully.

Ichabod rose slowly to his feet. He kept his sword at the ready. Still he'd been shaken up by these two marauding animals in the darkness. He saw the first wolf lying dead on the ground; its blood soaking the yellowed grasses underneath it. He jabbed toward the other wolf in short strokes.

The wolf watched carefully waiting for its opening. Then it saw sensed something else amiss in the darkness albeit too late to help itself. It floated into the air and flew from the field and deep into the woods beyond.

"What trickery is this?" Crane wondered. He stared into the darkness. "Who's there now? Xena?"

"Nah. She's w' In'ians. Ah'm helpin' ya," the Child retorted tersely while stepping into view this time. He surveyed the dead wolf. "Crap. Little Woman won' use this one. Too much blood!" He telekinetically picked it up and tossed that one too in the same fashion. "Fire Boy sent the furballs to piss us off. Most of 'em are o'er t'ere!" He motioned with his head.

Xena bore a torch as she and Cullensech came over. Blood spray had spotted her face and arms. "You okay?"

"I am no thanks to you! You left me where I couldn't see anything! Those two wolves attacked and ripped my sleeve! Thank you very much!" Ichabod complained.

"Whine, whine, whine. Jenny and Little Woman can fix that. Wha'ver!" the Child scoffed. "Cranie got one by the way. I took care a' the other an' tossed 'em into the woods." He shook his head while disappearing.

"Try dealing with a hundred more of 'em. That's what we had. Nice war, isn't it? Get used to it, Crane. We have a long day tomorrow. You might wanna think on that. Thanks, Cullensech. Watch 'em," she noted before heading back toward the house herself.

_Rubbish! However will I explain *this* to General Washington? _Ichabod wondered forlornly as he looked about himself. Then, after a quick word of thanks to Cullensech, headed back himself….

[Present Day]

Ichabod creaked the back door open cautiously. He'd learned to take care of the figure standing in the moonlight in front of him…much as he would Dubois and the Child for that matter. He cleared his throat. "I'd suggest a penny for your thoughts but, in your case, it would be a dinar, correct?"

Xena smirked and turned to face the former colonial. "Yeah. Don't waste your money, Captain. You know what I'm thinking. Some war, ain't it?"

"It never stops." He turned serious. "There was so much I did not _decidedly _understand before, Xena. I was hasty and judgmental. I've apologized to David. I owe you the same."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. You survived the hell hole. You're dealing with a big sleep and waking up in a different time. I've done it several times. Now we have to deal with Dahak again," she assured him. "Sounds like you're working on the big things. About time you found out about Katrina."

"You knew?"

"Yup. Wasn't my secret to tell though," she indicated while assessing him. "You're dealing with this better than I would have."

"I have Lieutenant Mills and Captain Irving to thank for that. This new age confuses and confounds. I admit to being frustrated. Now I understand how you feel coming out of deep slumber. I lost my son to the evil and want to redeem him. I'm finally getting to know Katrina. I have this infernal new time's quandaries to endure. Captain Dubois and his wife do not know what they've done to help us. I do wish I could go into this battle without a hand tied behind my back!" he ranted before regaining his composure. "Forgive me. You endured something similar over your daughter, did you not? I should not presume to unload my frustrations." He blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah I did. Gabrielle and I rescued and redeemed Eve although we had help. We went through what you and Katrina are going through. Through Angela, I know about your kid. You still have hope, Captain. At least it's not like Grace…" She let the words drop and frowned darkly. "Just like with my son, Solen and Hope. Dahak's crap never ends."

He nodded in understanding. From his studies into Antiquity, he recalled the tales surrounding the woman's exploits in front of him. Unlike their previous meeting, he connected the dots. He actually grasped how she could speak in the frank fashion that she did. "You have many layers, Milady."

"I also have many skills," she quipped while considering her chakram in the moonlight for a second.

"The biggest of which may be the trust of David's alter ego. I wish I knew your secret," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "I have his back. I know better than to piss the Big Kid off. We've saved each other's lives several times including in that stinking place. He does care. You should know that by now. He and I share somethin' else too: that witch Lichtenfeld."

"Aye. The spirit witch who routinely sends him into an even darker rage. What connection to you other than your battles at his side do you have?" he queried. Once again his mind spun with questions toward the woman in front of her. "Wait. I recall the tales of your exploits. There was a dark shamaness you faced…Most curious. The book I read mentioned her but gave no name. Forgive me."

"Her name, Ichabod, was Alti," Katrina interjected from the kitchen doorway. "Forgive me for eavesdropping. I was concerned and came looking for you." She walked toward him. "This has been some evening. Thank you for your aid, Xena." She extended her hand toward the Warrior Princess.

"Back at ya. Nice work gettin' rid of Serilda. Gave Angela room to bring me into it," Xena clasped the sorceress' hand firmly. "We've got a bigger mess to deal with tomorrow with Dahak and its coven tomorrow night."

While he appreciated the sentiments, Ichabod's intellectual curiosity had been aroused. "Pardon me, Ladies. I have another question. This 'Alti' existed back in Xena's time, did she not?"

"Yeah she did," Xena affirmed. "Her karmic path has continued through time."

"In the seventeenth century, she reincarnated into Anne Lichtenfeld, Ichabod," Katrina continued. "While she no longer has the gift of manipulating emotions and nightmares, she has regained her dark magic."

Xena flung her chakram angrily into the corn stalks. She listened to it mow down a few of the husks before it ricocheted off the back stone wall and returned in boomerang-fashion to her hand. "Tell that to David and the Child. That bitch has made his life Hell. And now we get Grace to deal with again. Oh goodie."

"Our proverbial wild card," he assessed. "The alter ego's greatest failure or so he thinks."

"Especially given the Samhain full moon, I ain't lookin' forward to watchin' him dealin' with that dump again or her. I don't have to remind you of the _last time_, right?" Xena eyed him intensely.

"Most assuredly not."

"Good. Glad ya finally remember. We're gonna need that insight, Captain. You have the tactics David gave you at that point. Time to return the favor especially if your headless buddy there gets into it," Xena insisted. She listened as if to some inner voice before sighing. "Angela's needed inside. Just keep your head in the game, Captain. It's gonna be like Tartarus down there."

"I will, Xena. You have my thanks," he bade.

"Likewise." With that she disappeared back into the house.

"Most curious woman indeed," he assessed.

"Her life has made it so. From what Cybelle and the Althanorian sisterhood has shown me, Xena has been through what we have with Jeremy twice. Her life has been one almost nonstop series of battles. She's dealt with the demons and forces much as we do. Through Angela and her experience, she knows David and his experiences with the darkness. Much as we knew Moloch and its evil, they know Dahak and its malice. They've both suffered at Alti's dark hand much as we did because of my sisters and Moloch. Have patience and be strong, Ichabod. Only she and you have seen David regress under the All Hallow's moon and lived to tell of it. I will have to recount that story for all concerned before we depart," Katrina insisted. "Now come. We need our rest before tomorrow night."

_Dark enemies from without. Loose cannons from within. What are we fighting? How can this house stand before this combined assault? _He escorted Katrina to their rest hoping that it would prove fruitful.


	30. The Headless Horseman's Conversion

Chapter 30

[Rowenshire—Lower Valley]

The Headless Horseman brooded on the grasses' edge. Events continued to gall it further. While it'd fought as best it could, it still failed to avenge the Cranes' past indignities against his person. Their allies easily dispatched its master and supposed allies without much effort.

Worse still it now had to rely on its enemies. Much as it had felt after Moloch resurrected and put the mantle on its cloaked shoulders, the Horseman stood with the enemy against those who had failed its trust.

The demonic steed beside it whinnied.

If the avenger could've spoken back to it, it would've expressed gratitude. The only ally left that didn't stab the proverbial back, rip the heart out or whatever else….

"Why doth thou brood, Master Death? Thou art still 'ere," Grace pointed out. She stooped beside the being she'd rescued. "Ah don' waste resources. Thou hast shown thy worth in battle."

The Horseman motioned toward the pyre burning in the valley.

"Dahak ist thy master now. Serve it an' git thy vengeance on the morrow. They will come 'ere," she declared. She assessed her master's handiwork on the newcomer's wounds. "They shalt healeth well. Come w' us. Serve an' fight 'gainst those who failed us." She held her hand out invitingly.

The horse neighed its approval.

The Horseman grasped the offered hand and followed her toward the pyre. It knew its former master and coven were gone. It also knew these new allies could accomplish what it needed.

Anything to avenge itself on the Cranes for the indignities after all…..

Lichtenfeld, her dark sire and Ramensech all moved about the fire's edge in the ritual power dance. While they may have wished to rest and recharge their energies for the coming evening, they knew they had the day for that. They needed communion with Dahak for its knowledge, planning and boosting of their abilities….

….necessary activities especially given the inevitable confrontation with the traitorous Destroyer and the Warrior Princess….

…necessary activities against the returned presence of the Cranes and his fellow Witness…

_PREPARETH WELL, MAH FOLLOWERS! SOON THE TRAITOR WILL COMETH TO US! WE SHALL INSTRUCT IT 'GAIN TO ITS SORROW! _Dahak instructed. Its red eyes turned toward the approaching duo. _WHAT NEWS, PRIESTESS?_

"Forgive me, Master." Grace bowed before the flames. "Ah bring the Horseman to thy service."

_IST THIS TRUE, CREATURE? WILL THOU SERVEST ME AS THOU DIDST MOLOCH? AH SHALL REWARD THY SERVICE, _Dahak promised.

The Horseman set its axe down on the dead grass. Then it got down on its knees and bowed to the fire.

_AN EXCELLENT CHOICE. THY ACT DOTH VALIDATE MAH FAITH IN THEE. REST NOW. ALL OF THEE DO SO. THE MORROW WILL BRINGETH MUCH. _With that, the pyre went out.

"Thou best do thy part," Lichtenfeld asserted pointedly.

"Peace, Mistress Anne," the Puritan growled at her. "The Master hath bidden us to collaborate. So we shall. This Horseman shall hath its opportunity. Ah know well of how it served our enemy in the past an' now. It shall do the same now."

"It better," Lichtenfeld replied tersely before disappearing into the evening.

The Horseman stood and faced the Puritan and ghostly shaman.

"_You'd best not disappoint us," _Ramensech insisted. "_Play thy part well, Horseman." _With that he vanished as well.

"Ah'd agree with mah allies," the Puritan pressed. "Ah follow mah master. Prove thyself well, Horseman. Ah entreat thee to na' make me looketh badly in mah daughter's eyes." It cast a pointed look at Grace before lumbering off toward the woods.

"Fight as thy cannst, Horseman. The Master doth know thee. Deal w' the accursed captain and mah grandsire. Then we can break thy witch to thy will. Rest now. Much happens on the morrow," Grace urged supportively before she vanished as well.

The Horseman stalked back toward its steed. It took the reins and led its companion back under the cover against the approaching sun. It hoped that this new state of affairs would prove more beneficial than the old ones…

…the next day would go a long way toward deciding upon that notion….


	31. Brother Tony fills Abbie in

Chapter 31

[Next Morning—Dubois Farm]

After a fitful night of sleep, Abbie pulled on her white t-shirt, dark jeans and her brown leather jacket. She wouldn't irritate anyone around herself by sharing the insomnia. She crept softly down the stairs and across the oak floor with hardly a sound toward the front door.

If she needed to think, MacLindy's would be the best place for that.

She eased her way past the wooden door and screen into the early dawn-lit countryside. Already she could see _Sol_ painting away the previous night's dominance in his own vibrant shades. She heard a few birds' calls from the sparsely decorated trees around herself. Still she felt the crackling of the energies about herself. _Damn. I thought it would be better in the daylight. Me and my big ideas! _She headed for the car and drove off toward the village center.

Hopefully that coffee would be good enough to spur her brain cells on….

[MacLindy's Café—6:10 AM]

[A/N: During this upcoming scene, I've included some catch up details with Xena and Dahak (from her own series) for the Sleepy Hollow fans…..]

Having reached the diner and ordered her breakfast with surprising ease, Abbie speared a mouthful of omelet and stuffed it into her mouth. She felt glad that Moloch, Serilda and the two Horsemen had been dispatched. Her ability to help Katrina to deal with the demonic high sorceress relived her….

…at least she could play a role in this affair….

But the way that Sleepy Hollow's resident pest brigade met its end still spooked her. Dubois' resident demon boy unnerved her to say the least. And that Xena chick—whoever she was/is—her attitude and fighting skill both merited admiration and concern.

She had the sneaky feeling that folks were holding out on her…and that included Jenny…

_With the other creep squad out there and that challenge in the air, it doesn't take a genius to know what the next move's going to be! _She mused about that one. Given how they'd needed to pull Jenny out of whatever after her misadventure, she couldn't believe they were actually going back there.

"You have a haunted look across your face, Lieutenant Mills," Brother Tony assessed grimly. "May I join you?"

"Good morning, Brother Tony. You didn't sleep either?" she queried expectantly.

"I napped briefly. Mostly I've been praying to Our Father for support in the upcoming trial." He sipped on a mug of coffee. "I wish I could say it was a most unexpected evening. I fear tonight will be worse still."

The waitress standing there eyed both of them with uncertainty. She'd apparently heard the talk circulating around town. She stood with her eyes down and pencil ready to scribble the order down.

He readily assessed the younger woman's mood and offered a gentle smile. "Two pancakes and a side of sausage, Wendy, if you would please?" he requested. "It will be all right. Have faith and take care tonight. All will be well." He handed the menu back to the server. "Trust in that."

"Is Mr. Dubois all right? Word has it he changed into that awful creature again," Wendy wondered.

"He rests after his ordeal but he is all right. As I said, trust in Our Lord on this night, Wendy." He squeezed her hand gently but firmly.

Abbie arched an eyebrow but said nothing. She mouthed another forkful of eggs and peered at him intently.

"You seem surprised. I have seen worse from this situation, Lieutenant. So has your partner if the accounts are correct," he deduced while taking another sip from his cup.

"Actually I was reacting to how the locals just accept your word and take it at that. Try that in Sleepy Hollow," she clarified.

"I wouldn't go that far. They know that I've seen things like this before. I am a man of faith and the leader of this flock. I do my duty. So do you. That's why we're both here. We are wrapping our heads around our problem before the drive today," he detailed.

"Maybe we should put it off until tomorrow night? Get past the full moon and Samhain. I don't want to see Dubois go Destroyer tonight," she pointed out.

"If Dahak and its coven would allow it, I'd concur. They will press the battle. If we remain here then here it shall be. The villagers will be hurt. Some could die. I'd rather keep it contained even if it's in that foul place then that is where it shall be," he pointed out. "We have a few allies in Rowenshire. We will be meeting with the Reverend Patterson in that village. Brother Andrew was David's first minister before the latter was driven out."

"_Driven…out?"_ She stared at him incredulously.

"The way Brother Andrew tells the story, a mob nearly killed David, his brother and their mother. If not for him and a courageous young girl, blood would've been spilt on that day. Needless to say, those villagers would not help us. Rather Dahak would incite them against us. It has done so before to David in the past. It can do so again," he recounted grimly. "Not that David's alter ego needs any inciting on this day, I fear…."

"Yeah. I get that. And what about Xena? What's her deal?" she wondered pointedly.

"She has appeared at David's and the Child's side often. What your partner said last night is correct. She is the Xena of legend and history. I'd trust her with my life and have done so in the past," he declared. "Do not seek trouble where there is none, Lieutenant Mills. We will have enough to deal with on this night."

"Especially where that Lichtenfeld wench and Grace are concerned? They love their games, don't they?" she queried.

"They've taunted him since his youngest days. Anne Lichtenfeld has made it her personal mission to make David's life a living hell. The Child's mission is to protect him and the rest of us from her malice as well as that of her master. Xena has lost much to them both as well." He stopped for a moment to allow Wendy to set his plate on the table. "Thank you. Can I have a refill please?"

"Of course, Brother Tony. Can I get either of you anything else?" the waitress offered.

"Maybe a little more coffee? Thanks," Abbie accepted while sliding her cup over.

"I'll take a little more as well. Thank you," he agreed while doing the same.

Wendy refilled the cups and then left them to their devices in a rapid fashion. Given the business she saw two days earlier, she wanted no further part of the affair to be honest.

"Xena lost her son, Solen, to Dahak. The creature raped her best friend, Gabrielle, and begat a demon-child, Hope, upon her In addition she was at David's side when he lost Grace to that thing." He went quiet while biting into a pancake piece. "Terrible business."

Abbie looked about to be sure that the locals weren't listening in. "And the Big Bad Kid wants Grace back and is willing to kick whatever ass to get it?"

"Not the way I'd put it but yes. Much the way Captain Crane was with Katrina and how they both feel about their son, I'd imagine." He sighed heavily. "Your partner blames himself in part for what happened. I've seen it in his eyes."

"Crane fought with them! What the Hell could he do?" She rolled her eyes imagining how Ichabod's eighteenth century version of honor and duty burdened him with guilt.

"I do not know how things might have been different. That part of the story remains to be told. I pray however that he does so. For all concerned, this is much more than a battle. This is a personal crusade. With dark magic and the Samhain moon exacerbating things, I fear it will be bloody," he concluded. "Captain Crane must balance the knowledge of the past with a degree of detachment toward the present. His mind is one of our greatest weapons in this affair if his guilt does not blind him." He finished his coffee and the last bite of sausage. I'd rather talk further at the church. Would you join me there, Lieutenant?"

Seeing more seats starting to be taken, Abbie took one last bite of egg and then set her fork down. "I've got the check. Let's go."

"Very well." He set a few dollars by the sugar shaker before sliding out and following her toward the counter. _May we survive the night. Lord, make it so!_


	32. More Conferring

Chapter 32

[A Couple of Hours Later—Dubois Farm]

Dave stirred from the fitful dreams with a grimace. As was the case with most of the Child's 'outings', he didn't remember much of anything from the experience. His temples pounded away to beat the band. Chills and sharp pains wracked his body.

Apparently it must have been some party….

"Great. Wonder what happened now?" He rose slowlu and felt a tingling sensation in his right knee….

…a sign of his wife's mutant healing touch in that regard…

_Must have been a real big party. Wonder if I still have my damn job? _He shuffled slowly across the floor and grabbed the robe hanging by the closet. He saw no sign of Angie nor did he feel her around the farm. _Must be in the village. Hope she's okay. _He padded slowly down the hall and toward the stairs. He sensed that most of his guests were either still asleep or choosing to rest up. Personally he knew he had to eat something before taking the calming herbs. Then he could start getting ready for the night's 'fun'….

…a Halloween romp through the Lower Valley behind his father's house. ….

…_Yippee skippy! Joy joy to the world! _He descended the stairs incrementally. His nose picked up on the coffee smell from the kitchen. He stepped into the dining room to find Irving sitting there. "Good morning, Captain Irving. Sleep well?"

For a second, Irving assessed his host making sure that Dave's persona was indeed the one in charge. "Did you?"

"I just woke up with no memory of what happened after Serilda sent me flying through the window." He took the bottle on the mantle and poured three pills into his open palm. "St. John's wart. It helps me deal with stuff."

"Yeah well given what I saw last night, it had better. Damn." Irving sipped anxiously on his coffee. "Your wild child and that Xena lady sure put on a show last night. I knew about Katrina's magic act but what you two did to the bad dudes. _DAMN!_"

Dave slumped into a chair. His mind swam with questions. Somehow he didn't blurt out an angry curse. _Xena showed up? What the Hell? Angie knows better than to pull that damn sword! _He ground his teeth and facepalmed himself. "So how bad did it get or do I want to know?"

"You'd better get your coffee, Dubois. Then I'll give you the quick update," Irving retorted dryly.

_Great. I'm going to get fired. I know it. _Dave stalked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Then he returned to the kitchen and took his seat. "I remember going through the window and that's it."

"Yeah you took your swan dive. Meantime Katrina and Serilda battled it out in the classroom. Your wife and that Japanese friend of yours disappeared. Lieutenant Mills distracted Serilda enabling Katrina to banish her with some spell. Then Moloch and the Horsemen attacked us. You went all Child and then all fire thing. Xena showed up. Both of you just _skewered _them. I mean I didn't think _anyone _could do it to Moloch like that. That Destroyer made it look _easy. _Your long time buddies showed up but just watched. They challenged us to a trip to your favorite house. Cybelle cleaned up the mess without a trace. Fortunate for you, that happened. Just peachy, you know?" Irving recounted.

"Yeah peachy." Dave felt the numbness crossing his scalp. "Of all the nights to go there, this is the _worst_! Lovely." He got up from his seat. "Tell Captain Crane to come and see me in my ancestor's lab." He headed out of the room toward the door to the cellar stairs.

"What?" Irving wondered in confusion.

"Trust me. He'll know where it is. Meantime I need to rig up some hostess gifts. Can't show up without presents for the resident pains-in-the-rear." He opened the door and closed it behind himself.

"Hostess gifts. Now what is he going to do?" The police chief looked at his cup and headed toward the kitchen for a refill.

Seemed like a perfect excuse for a three cup coffee morning after all….

[Clinic—Wabash Center]

Even as Dave descended toward his bunker, Angie wrote up some notes from her latest appointment. She stifled a yawn and considered the facts. Granted it was simply a matter of setting a broken arm but it had seemed more complex than it should have. _Guess the garbage is getting to you, Angie. You really need to relax._

_It's all right, Angela. It's just me being here again…. _Xena's astral presence materialized in the corner. "Everything was all right in that town last night."

"Tell that to Dave. He's not happy about what we did," Angie informed her 'roommate' knowingly.

"Let him deal with it. The Big Kid needed help last night. We did it together, " Xena rebutted tersely. "He'll never change anyway."

"He just wants to protect me. I'm not made of glass but it's nice to know I count with him," Angie defended her husband. "Whether he likes it or not though, you're staying around this time."

"Yeah well ya need me. The Child needs me around. Guess David's outvoted," the Warrior Princess insisted. "We have a trip east after midday."

"East? Where…I?" Then Angie's eyes went wide. "Gosh _no_! We can't go there!" 

"We're goin'. David's whipping up his stink bombs. Leave it to Lichtenfeld to stir up the mess again. I can't wait for the Child to go after Grace." Xena rolled her eyes knowing the mess that would cause. Then she glanced toward the door. "That other girl's coming. I'll be around if ya need me." With that she disappeared from view.

_Wonder how many doctors have their own bodyguards lurking around like this? Tremendous! _Angie got up from her desk and opened the door just before Lori knocked on it. "Hi! Anything for this afternoon?"

"Not so far. Your husband just called. Apparently he said you'd be working at home this afternoon. That true?" Lori wondered.

"That's right. We have to go and pick up the kids this afternoon. If there are any emergencies, Dr. Benson in Cherry Plain can handle them," Angie explained. She grabbed her coat and handed the assistant the completed report. "File that with Mr. Larrabee's materials please. See you tomorrow." With that, she headed for the door.

_I hope she's okay. It's not like Dr. Dubois to take off so early! _Lori shook her head while heading for the file room.

Somehow it was going to be one of those days….


	33. Working in the Lab

Chapter 33 [9:45 AM]

[Cranes' Room]

Ichabod opened his eyes and slowly allowed them to blur into focus. After the others had returned to the farm, he along with Irving and Abbie had dealt with their Eagle Plain counterparts. Although brief, the conversation grated on the former colonial to say the least. _They do not realize what they are dealing with! _He sighed wondering why they'd bothered….

…that is before he glanced at the beautiful witch sleeping soundly next to him….

_I would never allow them to harm you. _He stole a soft kiss off of her cheek so as not to disturb her. Then he carefully rose from the mattress and crept across the room. He pulled on his robe and headed downstairs. "Good morning, Captain Irving."

Irving glanced up from the pile of paperwork he labored over. "Hey, Crane. Hope you slept better than I did."

"I managed a few hours. Yes. I still have not awakened fully, I fear," Ichabod informed his superior moodily. He noticed that the cellar door was open. "I see our good professor is down there. Already up to his preparations, is he?"

"You've been summoned to his lab. Dubois said you'd know where it is. Should I ask what he has down there?" Irving queried not really sure if he wanted the answer or not.

_You can. I doubt however that you could handle the answer however…. _"He works with herbal remedies and folklore. I shall see what his labors are accomplishing." He headed for the stairs and descended into the dimly lit passageway. As he did so, his mind flashed back…..

[1778]

Fresh off of the battle in the back fields, Ichabod briskly walked through the farmhouse. He felt indignant about being left to his devices in mid-battle. He wondered about the other captain's hospitality and frankly choice of allies. _That woman, Xena, can't be trusted. How can we really rely on some resurrected figure from the past in a war like this one? _He saw Jennifer sitting at the table and working on her needlepoint. "Greetings, Miss Jennifer. Where is your father? I need to speak to him urgently."

She assessed him grimly. "If a few dogs like that bother you, Captain Crane, you're in the wrong business. Papa's in his lab." She motioned toward the cellar door. "Down the stairs and to the left."

"I assure you that I am quite capable of holding my own if _properly_ apprised of the situation. Thank you," he retorted sharply. He opened the door cautiously and peered down the dimly lit cellar stairs. His nostrils picked up on the sharp odor of mixing herbs and some foul burning smell. "What is that?" He descended the stairs slowly. When he reached the bottom, he called out, "Captain Dubois?"

"To your left, Captain Crane!" Dubois called back. "I'm about six steps to your left! Just be careful not to bump anything!"

_Not bump anything? Whatever is he working on? _Ichabod inched down the short hall and stooped as he headed through the wood-lined and beam supported tunnel. A quick look over his shoulder revealed that the same tunnel ran to the right as well disappearing into darkness. He emerged into what seemed like a lit storeroom of some kind. Carefully hewn oak shelves held bottles of different sizes and thicknesses. Heavily constructed tables had small pewter pots on metal platforms heating over open flames.

Dubois, for his part, spooned a green sickly smelling paste into small round colored balls. Setting some clear pliable material in the end of each one, he stuck a wick in it too before setting each ball to the side. To his left, a metal pot reeked with the stench he'd endured on the stairs. Beside him he had lined up several shafts for his quiver. On the table beside the balls, he had a long mold beside himself with two dozen arrowhead-shaped indentures ready for use. "This is my lab in case you're wondering, Captain. Forgive me for not coming over. I am at a delicate point in our preparations."

"Delicate point? Whatever are you preparing? It smells like hellfire and brimstone!" Ichabod presumed.

Dubois shrugged and stirred the white mixture simmering in the pot. "Where those coy-dogs are concerned, it is that. You've heard of Greek fire, right? This is a version of it I discovered some time back." He eyed the pot and nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Stand back."

"Greek fire? I remember the Byzantines mentioning it in their chronicles of course. The recipe was lost after the Turks invaded Istanbul!" Ichabod protested.

"This is it right here, Captain. I devised it while in New Spain a while back." Dubois slipped on a pair of padded gloves and set up a wire support apparatus next to the mold. Then he set a funnel and a feeding tube on the apparatus and set the tube's end into the first indentation. Finally he grasped the pot with a large pair of metal tongs as one would find in the village forge rather than on a farm. He carefully poured the scalding hot white goop into the funnel and watched it flow toward its target. "Watch it, Captain. Make sure the liquid hits the mold please?"

"Greek fire? Isn't that like the damnable material that burns and sticks? I thought it used pitch," Ichabod presumed. He wondered what his colleague had been doing in Spanish colonial dominions but decided to table the question for the moment. "It is flowing into the first mold but shan't it not overflow?"

"Watch. I have that taken care of," Dubois assured his colleague.

Ichabod noticed that the excess flowed from one slot into the next one. As the process repeated itself over and over again, he marveled at the efficiency. "Quite tidy and smooth, Captain."

"Given that Benjamin Franklin stood where you are at the moment and helped to devise it, I would hope it works. Such material has to be used with tremendous care," Dubois shook the last few drops of his sticky concoction from the pot and set it on a cooling metal ring to radiate off. "We don't have the luxury of gunpowder like the Redcoats. I have other means at my disposal."

"It seems that you do. Does General Washington know of your weapon?" Ichabod queried expectantly.

"I demonstrated it for him at Trenton. Remember the explosion that knocked the Brits off of their haunches and allowed our men to slip away across the Delaware?" Dubois reminded his ally.

"Indeed! The explosion destroyed their magazines and powder. I…. Wait! _That was you_?" Ichabod stared at the inventor.

"It most certainly was. I popped into the weapon stores, set a barrel of this stuff down, lit it and ran like Hell. Quite the fireworks display, eh?" Dubois chuckled. "I use it with fire arrows mostly. Washington doesn't want it used until _just the right moment._ Let Lord Cornwallis keep guessing." He inspected the cooling arrowheads while setting wicks into each one. "These will take about an hour to cool and harden."

"Papa?" Jennifer called. "Sister Clarise has arrived!"

"I'll be right there! Thanks, Jenny!" Dubois responded. "Come, Captain. We have another guest." He checked to make sure all of the fires were out. Then he led them toward the passage with a candle in hand.

_Marvels and surprises indeed! _Ichabod felt his doubts about the other captain fade just a bit. Perhaps Dubois had his dark side. Still his genius made him valuable to the American cause.

Perhaps Washington had a reason to believe in the other captain after all…..

[Present Day]

Ichabod flipped the switch and lit the staircase for his descent. "Much easier than last time." He clomped down the ancient wooden steps and reached the bottom fairly quickly. "David, are you to the left?"

"Right in my ancestor's lab! Please come in, Captain!" Dave called to him. "Watch your head though. Don't want you banging yourself!"

"I remember the low entrance very well. Thank you however." Ichabod smiled at his friend's care. _He's much less gruff than before. _He bowed his head and negotiated the low entrance successfully. There he found his host toiling at the same bench. "You have perfected your ancestor's technique, I see."

"I'm afraid I reinvented the wheel with these things. Wish I'd known about his designs. Might've saved me a lot of time as a teenager in that hell hole," Dave lamented. "Still to have his notes is quite a boon."

"He said he discovered it in New Spain," Ichabod recalled. His curiosity returned to life after two centuries' passage.

"Really? Hmm…I first threw it together in Mexico City. Interesting. Wonder if he was freedom fighting down there at the time?" Dave queried.

"Knowing him, quite possibly." Ichabod eyed his host carefully. The other's admission had locked another detail for him. "I presume you have the same surprise for our canine friends?"

"That's one way of putting it. As I said earlier, I don't go there without hostess gifts. The herbal bombs and the arrows are my own version of that idea," Dave revealed. He inspected the cooling arrow heads. "Those will need some time. Meantime let's get some coffee upstairs. I don't want Irving knowing about this _just yet_."

"A good idea to be sure," Ichabod concurred albeit anxiously not wanting to be caught in the political vice.

"It will be okay. Let's allow these items to finish their prep. Follow me," Dave urged while leading Ichabod out of the lab and back up the stairs. "The passage by the way was part of the Underground Railroad in this area. Apparently my ancestor and his family helped several folks on their way to freedom."

"I'm sure he did," Ichabod replied with a supposing air. In fact he indeed remembered such things occurring before his long suspended animation. "Such was the way Captain Dubois treated those around him, David."

"So I hear." Dave opened the door to find Irving wrapping up his reports. "Still working on that paperwork? We do leave for Rowenshire in a couple of hours."

Irving wrinkled his nose at the petroleum smell from the cellar before the host secured the door. "Herbs don't smell like oil, Guys."

"You'll find out when we get to Hell Central, Captain. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Come on, Captain Crane. Let's head upstairs. I'd like to get some insights before we leave," Dave indicated in a tone cutting off further debate. Then he and Ichabod headed toward the second floor.

_You'd better be careful, Dubois. I don't want to get killed out there! _Irving did indeed wrap up his work and started piling up the papers.

The clock, it seemed, was ticking…


	34. Reassurances at the Church

Chapter 34 [Wabash Congregationalist Church]

Angie parked her Sentra in front of the ancient structure with a heavy heart. Her mind swam with a torrent of ideas and worries on that early morning. She knew Lori suspected that something else had happened and naturally would blame Dave for it. She worried about her husband hitting the roof over her exposing herself to danger (through Xena). She didn't want another spat between the two sides of his personality.

She felt the sword still strapped to her back. Granted it felt bulky and uncomfortable there but she could draw it fairly quickly if the situation merited.

_I know I should've talked with Dave first but he can't go up against those creeps by himself! Even the Big Kid wants Xena there. If she can keep him in check, isn't that what's important? _She sulked moodily and sipped on the coffee from her 'to-go' cup. "Why aren't these things _ever_ easy?"

A sharp rapping at the window snapped her back to attention.

She jumped and looked to her left half expecting the sheriff or someone else asking unwanted questions. Instead she found Katrina smiling at her. She rolled down the window. "Katrina? Goodness! You startled me. Everything okay?"

"I am sorry, Angie. I was concerned for you. Are you all right?" Katrina inquired with concern.

"Antsy about last tonight and what's coming later. I figured Brother Tony would be great to talk to. He always is," Angie presumed while offering a bit of a smile. "How are you doing? I heard you banished Serilda."

"Cybelle and her sisterhood are a big help. Deirdre's been great. She's nice to talk to. You must be proud of her," Katrina presumed.

"Dave and I are. We wish that she could've grown up normally but given how things have gone, she's such a joy," Angie informed her with a proud maternal outlook. "Dee Dee is definitely a Daddy's girl though. She and I are close too but she so takes after him. Goodness me!" Angie undid her seat belt and got out of the car. "Care to join me in that conversation?"

"Indeed. Thank you," Katrina expressed as they climbed the stairs toward the sanctuary's front doors.

Even as the visitors climbed the stairs, Brother Tony set a small duffel bag along with his crucifix and a Bible by his lectern in the church's front section. He'd just finished speaking with his colleague, Brother Andrew, about the trip later that day….

…a trip he'd hoped never to make again….

He recalled some of the earlier trips to the central Massachusetts hamlet. As much as he enjoyed his conversations with the other minister, he dreaded the villagers' attitudes toward outsiders. Often he'd have to step between them and the resident pariah. _How I wish they would forget the past. How I wish David would forget. Lord, work a miracle. _He sighed deeply and forlornly drank from his lukewarm coffee. A quick check of his watch revealed it was 9:00 AM. _Two hours until we leave. _

The knocking at the door jarred him from his reverie.

_Hopefully this is not another crisis. I hate to be neglecting the rest of the village but this matter does take precedence! _He'd informed Hiram Cavanaugh and the sheriff of his impending absence. He guardedly opened the door. "Good morning, Angela and Katrina. Please come in. I just finished packing for our journey."

"We prepare as well, Reverend," Katrina agreed. "I met Angela on the road here. I needed some time to meditate."

"And I was looking for advice," Angie added hesitantly. She kept her eyes down toward the floor.

He recognized the pained expression well from Angie's youth. "Angela, what is it? Certainly you've done nothing wrong."

"David's upset about last night," Katrina revealed. "Cybelle showed me. Ichabod is overcoming his own natural sense of protective chivalry. David should as well."

"Fat chance. He doesn't want to lose me like he did Deirdre," Angie lamented. "He's worried that if something happens to Xena, I'll follow suit."

He understood the quandary. On the one hand, they needed Xena's knowledge, expertise and battlefield skill against Dahak and its coven. On the other hand, however, if something happened, they'd face a full rampage from the Destroyer….

…on the anniversary of the woman in question's being infected….

…and on a full moon Samhain to boot….

"Deirdre's your daughter though," Katrina noted.

"We named Dee Dee after her. Deirdre was his first wife. She was a priestess of Althanor as well," Angie explained.

"She was David's _fiancée_," he corrected.

"They secretly eloped," Angie countered gently. "They couldn't risk the sisterhood finding out. They kept the secret until that horrible night. Thankfully I wasn't in Tucson when it happened."

"Cybelle mentioned a priestess who couldn't be named…_the Forbidden_….Is that this Deirdre?" Katrina queried.

Angie wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes. I wish I could've dealt with the Child at that point. It fell to Deirdre to do that. They weren't allowed to fall in love. They did. Still Dave searches for his daughter with her."

"Lichtenfeld struck Deirdre down with the blue cancer fire," he clarified. "Angela, we must allow Xena to do her work. David knows the risk of this life. He needs to understand."

"It is the Child who will not understand, I fear. Ichabod struggles with allowing Abbie Mills and me to accompany him and David into that dark place," Katrina insisted. "They cannot win alone, I fear."

"He will change tonight. I know he won't like it but Xena will need to be there," Angie explained.

"There is the final point to make up your mind with, Angela. May the Lord protect us all. Have you both eaten? I was going to get something before the journey. If you'd like to accompany me, that would be fine," he offered.

"I would love that. Thanks," Angie accepted.

"As would I. My thanks as well," Katrina concurred. Her mind swam with the revelation about Deirdre. _How will he keep control in that dark Hell? Ichabod and Xena, I pray you are up to the task!_


	35. Doubts and Internal Tensions

Chapter 35

[Four hours later—Massachusetts Turnpike just east of Pittsfield, MA]

After everyone had a bite of lunch, the mini caravan had made its progress along the state road through Eagle Plain and Albany. With a left turn, Brother Tony led the police van and canary-colored Subaru onto Interstate 90 and their date to the east…..

Irving followed the old truck anxiously. He'd come to expect the unexpected…the strange…the weird…. He maintained a poker face and watched the black top rolling under the wheels. His heart beat faster than normal. He felt his palms getting sweaty. _I have to return. Little Bean needs me. I can't leave her again!_

"Not so easy as it looks on the sidelines, is it?" Jennifer supposed with a smirk from the passenger seat.

"Nor was it for you, Jenny," Abbie interjected. She checked her weapons to make sure each was clean, worked well and was loaded. "Those creeps will be waiting on us."

"You can be certain of that, _Leftenant_," Ichabod affirmed. He looked out the window toward the passing countryside. Even if the buildings had changed along with the electrical lines stringing from them, he remembered the progresses he'd made along this route when it was the Boston Post Road….

"Must be quite a switch for you to be riding there like this rather than by horseback like the last time?" Irving presumed.

"Actually, Captain Irving, we had a _magical _assist. He glanced at Katrina. "The sisters wanted to save time and potential troubles along the path," Ichabod replied dryly.

"Cybelle mentioned a special nun who assisted you," Katrina recalled.

"Yes. Sister Clarise. Quite unique actually. Unique indeed…." With that Ichabod's mind flashed back once more….

[1778—Sunset on the Evening after the Last Flashback]

Ichabod paced about the dining room feeling akin to a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. At Captain Dubois' invitation, he'd taken target practice along the back of the field to work on his aim during that afternoon. He'd visited with Cullensech after that to ease his own concerns about the alliance with the latter and his braves.

Katrina had vanished again much to his chagrin as well….

_Bloody blazes! We should be preparing for war not having a smoking circle! The idea! _He stiffened and inspected his musket for the dozenth time. Then he looked over his bayonet and inspected its edge's sharpness. He hefted the powder bag and the other for shot to insure he still had plenty for the night ahead.

"It hasn't changed since the last time, ya know," Xena informed him with a bit of satisfaction in her voice.

"Pardon me. I wished to insure I had plenty," he retorted with a bit of impatience in his voice. He glanced toward the clock. The hours had passed inexorably by for his liking. "I thought we were leaving today." He noted the sun setting in the west.

"We are," she noted while watching the door. Her eyes narrowed as they flitted toward the window. "They're brewin' up a storm for us. Check the clouds to the southeast."

"But the storm would come from the northwest," he supposed.

"It would unless our not so dear coven's brewing it up in Rowenshire," Dubois disagreed while opening the cellar stairs. He lugged a quiver full of finished shafts and his bow out of the cellar. "Dahak won't give us an easy time of it. Count on that. She arrive yet?"

"_She? _We're expecting someone else?" Ichabod queried with exasperation. He'd long tired of the twists and turns in this campaign.

"No sign of her and…wait." Xena nodded sagely. "Dark carriage with shades drawn? I see it. I'll get the others if you wanna greet her." She hustled toward the back door and the fields beyond.

"And who are we expecting? Our company's chaplain?" Ichabod supposed.

"That is not bad guess, Captain," Nyoki complimented as she descended the stairs. She wore her dark _gi _and had her _kitana _and weapons in their sheaths on her person. "Sister Clarise is a special nun."

"_A nun? _ Captain Dubois, she is joking, correct?" Ichabod doubted.

"Nyoki never jokes at a time like this," Dubois affirmed. "I'll be back." He unlocked the front door and stepped outside onto the porch. He eyed the curtains and windows to make sure everything was covered. He watched the sun disappear behind the western hills entirely and the last colors streak the sky.

As he did so, a simple oaken carriage turned into the driveway. A driver snapped the reins over the four white steeds pulling them forward. He glanced at the curtains over the windows below to insure nothing moved. He felt anxious about his passenger. Reaching the porch, he pulled up on the reins and stopping the horses. "Good evening, _Sirrah. _Tis the Dubois Farm?"

"Aye. Thou hast Sister Thibidoux, Good Coachman?" Dubois walked over and reached up with a healthy tip for the driver.

"Aye. Ah do. Thank thee," the driver expressed while pocketing the colonial coinage. Then he climbed down to the ground and walked up to the door. "The lady hath no luggage. Tis strange."

"Mah wife an' Ah will provide. Trust in that," Dubois replied frankly. He kept his eyes peeled on the road in case of a stray British regiment should come looking for trouble.

The driver opened the carriage's door and bowed dutifully. "Milady, we hath arrived."

"_Merci, Monsieur._" A tall and almost elegant woman stepped out of the conveyance and onto the dirt driveway at her feet. She drew her dark head dress close to her face. For a brief instant, a faint puff of smoke seemed to emanate off of her person. "_Bon soir, Dubois."_

"_Bon soir. _Please come in," Dubois invited while motioning toward the open door. "We will be underway shortly."

The nun cracked a brief smile before hurrying up the cobblestone walk toward the house.

"She be a strange one, _Sirrah,_" the driver assessed. He climbed back up on his perch atop the carriage and urged the horses back toward the road.

_Everyone's a critic. _Dubois rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the stiffness there and the numbness creeping across his scalp. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Child would make an appearance.

The full blood moon peeked over the darkening eastern skies.

In response, the accursed man felt chills and burning pin pricks buffeting his limbs. He spasmed while stumbling toward the door and up the stairs with great effort. His knees clicked with rheumatism. He ground his teeth while pulling himself into his sanctuary and slamming the door shut. "Nice night. This is going to be a bitch."

"Stupid is more like it," Xena disagreed from just inside the door where she talked with the nun. "You really should stay here."

"I wish. Don't get in his way, Xena," Dubois disagreed.

"You are the stubborn one!" the nun protested.

"Says the nocturnal nun. Right," the host shot back as he limped into the dining room to find the leaders assembled there. "We're ready. Good. Our last guest hath arrived. May Ah present, Sister Clarise? She hath joined us from New France."

Cullensech offered the newcomer a bow of the head out of respect. "You have my gratitude as well as that of my tribe, Dear Lady," he offered in French.

"As you do mine, Brave Chief, for standing with us," Sister Clarise replied with equal gratitude. She strode purposefully across the room.

"Want a drink, Sister? I have some fresh in the barn," Dubois offered.

_A drink from the barn? Really? _Ichabod watched as the host disappeared into the kitchen. He considered the newcomer who stood silently in the corner. Despite her manner of dress and the crucifix she wore around her neck, he detected a sense of power and almost regality flowing from her person. He almost shivered from a notable chill billowing forth from her direction.

"It is rude to stare, _Monsieur_," Clarise chastised Ichabod evenly. She let her eyes glow faintly yellow at him. "I am _much more_ than I seem. You have no right to judge me."

Dubois shook his head at Ichabod while handing a chilled glass wine bottle to his latest guest. "Be careful, Captain. She can rip you apart." He headed back to the table and surveyed the room. "A bonny evenin', mah friends! Tonight danger burneth in the damn'd place. We go forth ta deal w' it! The usual brigands an' their pets wait below. Dogs, demons, ghosts and damn dark sorceresses! Tonight it is finished!" He slammed his fist on the table and growled low in his throat. "Are we together on the errand?"

As one the group nodded their support.

"Verrah well!" Dubois affirmed while hefting his quiver and bow. "Tis time!"

On cue, the mists congealed in the corner forming into a pillar.

"Step through an' find the Valley!" Dubois urged.

"Art thou mad?" Ichabod protested.

"Nay, Captain. Ah ain't lettin' them damn'd villagers git us." Dubois motioned with his head purposefully. "Git in there. Ah'll be behind thee."

"Follow me," Nyoki urged while yanking him into the mists after her.

As Ichabod's vision clouded over, he saw the nun's glaring eyes. He hoped he could trust her and Dubois' demon…..

[Modern Day]

"What the Hell's the deal with the nun, Crane?" Abbie wondered.

"The good sister was a vampire, _Leftenant_," Ichabod revealed. "She would prove her mettle later in that hellish place." He grimaced.

"Yeah that's one front yard I don't want to mow," Jenny interjected half-seriously. "But seriously, British? She's a vampire nun?"

"Yes. What you saw-that was just the _front_, Miss Mills. Tonight you will see Hell itself. I promise you," Ichabod pointed out. "Compose yourselves. We will have quite the fight on our hands."

"Wonder if we can trust Dubois?" Irving wondered in doubt.

"We have to hope the Child can control himself," Katrina suggested. _And pray that there are not any further surprises!_

[Subaru]

Dave sat in the passenger's seat and brooded about the scenario unfolding in front of himself. He felt the numbing bliss of the St. John's Wart blunting his alter ego's emotional storm surge. He wondered about the individual adversaries and how they'd try to attack him and the others. He worried though about his beloved wife who drove them toward their appointment with destiny.

"Have faith, David," Nyoki advised sagely.

"You know how that place is. I don't like this," he insisted morosely while shaking his head.

"All the more reason to have every hand on deck, Dave," Angie cut in.

He sighed and leaned back. "And what happens if Lichtenfeld hits you or Xena with blue fire? I _really _don't want a repeat of what happened to Dee Dee. Okay? I love you. So sue me."

"I know that. This is what we're supposed to do," Angie countered.

"If not for Talia, you _would have _been hit, _okay?_" he countered back. "Look I know you two aren't made of glass. I don't want anything to happen."

"And we're worried you and the Big Kid are going demonic nuclear. All right? It works both ways, Dave. We have to deal with Grace, that coven and Dahak. No choice on that one. Remember too, Deirdre and I were nowhere near here when Lichtenfeld showed up. Besides we have Ichabod and his friends too. They know what demons are like. They survive this stuff. Ichabod accompanied the Big Kid and Xena into that place back in the day! Katrina Crane's working with Althanor on our behalf! We have our best chance _right now! _We just have to get through it," Angie argued. "As we heard earlier today, if it's not in Rowenshire, it'll be Wabash."

"And they will strike there. We have seen," Nyoki reinforced. "You have fought creatures in all corners of world. We have no choice."

"I know. I'm tired of losing. I want something to go _right _for a change," he complained although he knew it wouldn't get him any points with the two women with him.

"We're prepared, Dave. In most of the cases involved, we let our guard down. No such luck this time. We're going in with our eyes open. We have fire power you _didn't have _in high school. All right?" Angie soothed. "As Nyoki said, we have to believe."

_Wish I could. If anything happens, I don't know what I'll do. _He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. Trying his very hardest, he willed the old nightmares away from his consciousness.

Problem was—a new set of nightmares potentially waited in that valley. That's what he feared…


	36. Mixed Welcome in Wabash

Chapter 36

[Althanor—Two hours later]

Cybelle watched the caravan's progress down the interstate and up Route 32 towards darkness. Earlier in the day, she'd conducted an extra sealing rite over Grace's gravesite. In addition she mused over what to do about the dark battlefield itself. _Dave worries and with good reason. We've had so many close calls on that land! _

"How are Mama, Papa and their friends doing, Auntie?" Deirdre wondered.

"Nothing yet. They approach the haunted hamlet by way of the southern road. We will know more within the hour. Katrina stands ready for her trial. Have you prepared the equipment?" the high priestess reported.

"It awaits us in the storage hut under guard when you deem fit," Deirdre concurred.

"Excellent." Cybelle noted that the three vehicles had parked in front of the Rowenshire church. "It seems that is our cue." She opened a portal and led her niece through it.

[Rowenshire, MA—Congregationalist Church—Ten minutes before the convoy's arrival]

Within the old town's center, the Congregationalist church stood watch over the Green much as it had for the previous three hundred years. Every Sunday, it provided a few hours of sanctuary to the troubled hamlet's inhabitants. Occasionally, when people felt brave enough, it offered a meeting place for outdoor dinners and celebrations.

On this day, however, the people stayed home frightened of the terrible portents in the sky. All Hallows Eve celebrated a terrible anniversary for the place….

…one that divided its two ministers….

A young man studied from a stack of papers in the church's front pew. Thomas Danforth straightened his clerical collar and wiped Frustration's sweat from his brow. In the year since his arrival, he'd undertaken the task of bringing the village into the modern world. He'd disdained the old legends and myths. He scorned the mentions of Dahak and its coven….

…mentions that his fellow minister kept bringing up in his own sermons from the pulpit they shared….

_Garbage and sacrilege! _He'd met David Dubois while the two were temporarily at Ludlow High School together in the early eighties. While he'd heard stories, he racked them all up to a mentally-ill abused whack job in need of serious counseling. He heard the door open and close behind himself. "Prayers aren't until 3."

"God's doors are open always to the faithful, Brother Thomas," Brother Andrew Patterson chided. While he admired the length and depth of the younger's knowledge, he still wished that the other reverend wasn't so worldly or modern for that matter. "Besides we are about to have guests."

"I've told you to call me _Reverend Danforth _especially in front of our parishioners, _Reverend Patterson. _Perhaps you might take your 'guests' to the old house? You certainly prattle on about it enough," Danforth retorted sharply.

Brother Andrew stifled the sarcastic response he wanted to give the younger minister. "They'll be heading there soon enough. You might wish to greet David yourself. He will be here along with a few companions."

"_Dubois? _He'll get the people here stirred up. Maybe I should call the state hospital so they can _finally _put him in a rubber room?" Danforth disdained.

"You will do _no such thing_. The state knows about him and _why _he is the way he is. Tonight though is All Hallows' Eve. I have seen the evil that comes from this night. Perhaps you might wish to visit the old priest, Ricard LaFontaine, in the churchyard?" Brother Andrew queried sharply. "We could use you here. If you stay, you will have your answers."

Danforth thrust his papers into a satchel. He angrily grabbed his coat and bundled it around himself. "Superstitious nonsense! I should report you for spreading this nonsense in the modern era! If you need me, I'll be at Holy Cross." He marched out the door and down the stairs toward the Sentra waiting by the side of the whitewashed structure.

As he did so, he saw two cars and an old truck coming up the state road from Palmer and turning into the church's parking lot. Accordingly he waited for them to stop. _Perhaps they might help me talk sense into Patterson. Idiotic rubbish from a senile old man! _

"Good afternoon, Reverend Patterson," Brother Tony expressed while stepping from his truck and locking the door. "Leaving so soon? We could use your counsel." He held his hand out in greeting.

"Reverend Caldwell from New York State. I should've known you'd be here tonight to spread the tall tales. So where's Dubois? I figured he'd be the prime show tonight," Patterson scoffed.

"A little civility is merited from a man of the cloth. David has done nothing to you. The people of this hamlet need you _here _not cloistered away as you are so fond of being," Brother Tony scolded.

"Same Tom Patterson. Talks big and then runs away when things get rough." Dave approached the other man. "Pity you weren't out in the hall with my brother and those bullies that day at LHS, Patterson. You would've seen Lichtenfeld with your eyes. The 'fairy tales' as you put it, killed Peggy Masters. They put one of my companions here, Jennifer Mills, in the hospital recently. I'd be careful of how you shoot off your mouth especially today."

Patterson sniggered. "Still making wild threats and assumptions, are we? Maybe I should get the townspeople together to give you a _proper welcome_."

"Try and you'll have _quite the party_," Dave countered tersely.

"David, restraint please," Brother Tony reminded him although he tacitly agreed.

"I'm going inside. Be a man _for once_, Patterson. _Live up to that collar and its duty._" Dave clasped his wife's hand and led her up the stairs toward the church. "Coming, Folks?"

Danforth scrutinized the other newcomers. Upon seeing Ichabod's clothing, he chuckled, "And who are you supposed to be? Nice colonial costume. Who are you supposed to be? You need a wig to be George Washington."

Ichabod stiffened and quaked while trying to maintain his composure. "This is no mere _Halloween _costume, Reverend. It is real. And I am a _real _soldier."

"Not now, Crane. He ain't worth it," Abbie insisted while yanking him toward the stairs.

"Certainly he should be _defrocked _for that attitude. A minister should most certainly not act like that," Ichabod insisted.

"Nice to see you're just as nuts as Dubois is, Soldier Boy. May God help you all. You need it," Danforth doubted before getting in his car and sped away toward the south and the Mass Pike.

"No wonder this village is as screwed up as it is," Irving observed. "Hope the guy we're meeting is better."

"He is, my friends," Brother Tony assured them. He led the rest of the group up the stairs and knocked on the doors.

Brother Andrew stuck his head out. "Brother Tony, blessed be! Are you safe after last night?"

"Yes thanks to our friends. We just dealt with an unfortunate dialogue with Reverend Danforth. I do wish he would not seek to instigate so," Brother Tony lamented. "By the way, these are the visitors I told you about from Sleepy Hollow: Captain Frank Irving, Lieutenant Abigail Mills and her sister, Jennifer; Katrina Crane and her husband…."

"Captain Ichabod Crane. So the stories are true! You have returned!" Brother Andrew stepped onto the top step and shook Ichabod's hand. "Welcome! We can use your experience! Please come in! All of you. David and Angela are calming down in here."

"I shall endeavor to do what I can, Reverend….?" Ichabod agreed while trying to remain humble.

"Reverend Patterson but you may call me Brother Andrew. Forgive Reverend Danforth's impertinence. He is of the younger generation and still learns the role of minister in this day and age. And you are Katrina Crane? The same who helped Captain Crane and the others on the mission here in 1778?" Brother Andrew explained.

"I am. We were a secret order however. How would you know?" Katrina wondered.

"When we deal with the matters in this village, Mrs. Crane, we have to know the benevolent practitioners from the evil ones. I shall do what I can to pray for you tonight. Now please, Everyone, follow me inside. We have some matters to discuss," Brother Andrew invited before leading the rest of the group inside.

"Where are people? Will they try to attack us tonight on the accursed land?" Nyoki queried expectantly.

"I pray they stay home tonight. The last thing we need is a standoff," Brother Andrew hoped. "I have coffee and refreshments ready. I wish I had more."

"We ate on the way, Brother Andrew. Thanks," Dave assured him. "I didn't want to stir anyone up unnecessarily."

"Quite the pity considering how hard you have fought for them, David," Ichabod pointed out.

"Prejudice blinds people unfortunately. They fear what they do not understand, Captain Crane," Brother Tony reminded the former colonial. "I think David's approach is a good one. Granted a hard earned one but a well-conceived one nonetheless."

The mists formed in the corner allowing Deirdre and Cybelle to step into the room.

"Greetings, Ladies. May we offer some refreshment?" Brother Andrew offered as he returned with coffee and a tray of cookies.

"Greetings, Brother Andrew. We are fine but it is appreciated," Cybelle declined pleasantly. "I would prefer that they have as much nourishment as possible. It shall be a long night indeed."

"We bring special herbal aides for your weapons. Without them, your guns and blades shall be useless against the ghosts. The paste in these bags will allow you to wound them," Deirdre pointed out. "Have you brought Xena's sword? She wondered if we could treat it before she needed it."

"Nice," Jenny admired while considering the two smelly bags in Deirdre's hands.

"Wait. You mean that stuff will allow us to shoot ghosts? Really?" Irving doubted.

"Really. I've been using this stuff against Lichtenfeld since I was a teenager. It works," Dave affirmed.

Katrina studied the smells coming from the bags' mixed contents. "Quite the mix. Are you sure its safe?"

"It is quite safe, Katrina," Ichabod assured her. "Despite its pungent odor, that substance offers projectiles and swords a special advantage. I shall endeavor to rub my bullets, bayonet and sword in it. My thanks, Cybelle and Deirdre, for providing it then as now. I wonder if you can block any weather altering hexes?"

"Weather _what?_" Irving queried in doubt.

"He means the spell that Dahak employed to create blizzard-like conditions in March 1778 during the great battle in the Lower Valley," Cybelle explained. "We shall do our best to block Dahak's efforts in that regard, Frank Irving. That is all I can promise you. Meantime we have enough to deal with as it is with Dahak, its coven, your Horseman of Death and potentially the Destroyer as well."

"Yeah that thing. I really don't want to see that again," Irving insisted.

"And yet it shall appear on the battlefield. As this is the night of horrors, so shall the creature appear," Katrina prophesized.

_And the blood shall flow… _Ichabod took a deep calming breath. "As it did the last time we waged war on that dead meadow. General Washington's mission for Captain Dubois and myself was to deal with such things along with our allies."

"Such as the archives record. Perhaps though you might offer some insight, Captain Crane?" Brother Andrew invited.

"I can do that. It was a horrible battle indeed….."

And with that, Ichabod's mind flashed back once more….


	37. Battle in the Past

Chapter 37

[1778—Woods just off of the Coven's stronghold]

Despite being clear in New York State, thick overcast choked off the stars and moon on that chill night. A sharp chill swayed the nearly bare tree branches. Off in the distance, a few animals searched for food. Others bayed at the moon looking for a challenge or perhaps a meal.

The energies in that place were building toward a crescendo….

Cybelle opened her mist portal in the midst of the marshy brush some thirty yards from the dead meadow's edge. With the help of her fellow sisters, she'd cast delicate concealment spells to allow the company to reach the spot undetected…

…or so they all hoped….

"Come out. We're clear," she bade with a low voice.

"Or so it seems," Dubois clarified guardedly. He eyed the darkened woods with suspicion having endured enough torture therein. "Give me a second." He reached into his pack and produced a shred of what seemed to be a large leaf and ate it.

"What pray tell is _that_?" Ichabod wondered.

"He thinks ahead. Tha' leaf helpeth to conceal him, Crane, from the coven," Sister Clarise explained. "A wise move to be sure."

"Trust him. It works," Xena tersely added while getting a nod from Nyoki.

"Aye," Cullensech agreed while accepting a piece from Dubois as well. "Thou shouldst take some, Cybelle." As his native warriors emerged from the mists, he deployed them in a protective ring around the spot.

The high priestess shook her head. "Ah hast a spell in place fer tha' task."

"Hope it holds," Dubois muttered under his breath. "How art thou, Captain Crane?"

"I thought we stood here to fight the demon and its minions, Dubois," Ichabod assumed impatiently.

"We are. We cannst charge onto yonder grass without gettin' cut down like hay before the scythe," Dubois countered. He turned to Xena. "What do you think? We can't just stay here all night."

"We ain't gonna get to do that," the Warrior Princess responded evenly. "You know that as well as I do."

"Still Captain Crane hath a point." Dubois crept closer to the woods' edge and peered out onto the field beyond. He beheld a darkened expanse with a mysteriously clear sky despite the usual conditions in that place. Despite the canine tracks marring the snow, none could be seen at the moment. No sign of Dahak or its coven could be seen either.

It was eerily quiet…way too much so….

"Dammit!" Dubois swore under his breath. He crept back to where the group was waiting. "Nothing's out there. The demon's baiting us."

"It is a trap then? We should retreat," Ichabod supposed. He admittedly had issues with Dubois' shifting use of language. At times he understood when the latter used (for him seemed to be) normal English. But at others he could not comprehend the latter's strange dialect as he spoke to his closer companions. _What would Washington know of this dialect? It is like none I've ever heard or studied._

"This mission proceeds, Captain. General Washington is counting on the result," Dubois insisted. He pulled a shaft from his quiver with a small orange ball on its tip. "Cybelle?"

The priestess sparked the projectile's wick with a spark from her finger. "Do it, Brother."

Dubois fired the shaft and then another into the snow covered meadow's center. His eyes moved this way and then that seeking signs of activity as his birds flew toward their mark.

As the shafts hit their mark and exploded into a cloud of cloying green mist, a psychic scream echoed across the valley. Dahak's pyre erupted from the snow's center. _CURSE THEE, CHILD! THOU SHALT SUFFER FER THA'! _

Like the heat shimmering off of a modern sidewalk, the demon allowed a concealment spell of its own to drop revealing its forces. The members of its coven stood ready to cast spells against the invaders. Their feral pack—a force numbering at least sixty canines growled menacingly.

_AH CAN FEEL THY PRESENCE, PESTS! TIME FER SOME WET, METHINKS! _Dahak flared a fire tendril toward the clouds.

On cue, the wind picked up in intensity. The temperature and wind chill dropped. Whereas the sky had been clear, now a furious blizzard raged.

Grace raised her hands and chanted. Then she smiled wickedly. "AUNTIE CYBELLE! GRANDFATHER! THOU CANNST ESCAPE! AH HAST SHUT THY WAY! SURRENDER AN' SERVE THY TRUE MASTER!"

"A bonny thought but mah boy ist na' tha' smart," Lichtenfeld snarled. "COME FORTH, MAH CHILD! THERE IST NO ESCAPE!" She glared at a dark haired wolf closest to her in the pack. "CHARGE 'EM!"

As if it understood her, the wolf howled to its brethren above the storm's din. Then it ran toward the woods with its brethren in close pursuit seeking blood.

The Puritan's eyes glinted under its tall hat. Its fangs formed into a predatory smile. "An' so it beginneth!"

"Blast, Dubois! Tha' was careless!" Ichabod hissed. He sized up his musket knowing there would be no time to fire and reload against the charging canines.

"Hadda smoke them out, Captain Crane," Dubois tersely disagreed. He pulled one of the special arrows he'd fashioned in the cellar laboratory earlier that day. He produced what to Crane seemed like a strange device—a cylindrical mechanism with a clear base and a metallic head. He made sparks come out the top to light his projectile and fired the shaft at the horde. Then he repeated this action twice more.

The three arrows hit the snow and exploded in the charging dogs' midst. Fiery substances splattered across the pack burning and singeing their fur and skin. If not killed immediately, the animals transmitted the fiery death to one another for a couple of minutes before they had the sense to put the flames out in the snow beneath their paws….

…still Dubois' assault had cut their forces by a third….

"Captain, it ist thy turn," Dubois bade. "ATTACK!"

"Bloody buggers!" Ichabod drew his sword and charged into the snow. He knew not if he would survive without his musket or powder for that matter. He could not guess what the odds were against them. He only knew his duty. _I will return to you, Katrina. I swear! _He swung his weapon trying to calculate where the animals would be or when they'd attack.

The steel scored several fatal swipes on the dogs. Within seconds, it seemed, four went down by his hand.

"Well struck, Crane!" Sister Clarise complimented perhaps in spite of herself. She grabbed a feral dog by the neck and bowled several others over with it before throwing that one to the turf. She turned her back as she continued her task.

As the storm intensified, Ichabod couldn't hear or see much more. He could've sworn he heard the nun' s compliment but couldn't be sure. _A nun fighting like a man? What is this world coming to? _He struck out against a feral dog and then another. He admittedly marveled at the tightknit nature of the pack's strategy.

The shaking of his left boot drew him back to reality. He beheld a dog trying to bite its way through the leather toward his foot. "BUGGER!" He skewered the beast with his blade. Still he felt himself tiring. He saw the shadowy outlines of the attackers dimly against the stormy shroud. _Whatever have we gotten ourselves into? _

Four more wolves surrounded him and tightened their noose around him.

_If I am to survive this day, I must be aggressive! _He stabbed out taking down one more with his sword. Then he produced his tomahawk.

The other three tensed and jumped toward him…

…however the whistling sound of Xena's chakram cut through the air, slashing the attackers and aborting their attack before heading back to her hand.

Through the storm, Ichabod could see Xena dealing with the other canines. He'd bow in thanks except she couldn't have seen the gesture. _Seems that she is everything the accounts said and more! _ His eyes darted about the area taking in several of the Mohawk braves dealing with their own antagonists. He saw what he thought to be Nyoki dealing pain via her _kitana_ to the other dogs surrounding them.

Then he saw a dog coming up behind his recent savior. Without hesitation and with Honor guiding his hand, Ichabod flung his tomahawk into the storm.

The weapon struck true dispatching the animal on the spot.

Xena kicked another animal away. Through a secondary calm in the whirling wind and snow, her blue eyes met his in affirmation and added a small nod of recognition. Then she went back to her grisly work.

Ichabod likewise returned to his task at hand. He noted that the dogs had retreated from his position. "What the Devil?"

Then the shrill Scream cut through the storm's din.

"Dubois, you fool! NAY!" Ichabod rushed into the storm not caring about his own safety. He knew that his comrade in arms was about to cross his own personal Rubicon. He had to try and stop it.

Pity Ichabod was a wee bit late in that regard…..

Dubois' boots crunched through the snow. The numbness increasingly claimed more and more of his brain's activity. His limbs ached as if consumed by fire. His scar burned. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Child emerged. He shot the last two of his arrows and held the bow as the primary weapon.

"Such a scene indeed, mah Bonny Boy!" Lichtenfeld assessed while floating toward him.

Seeing Grace standing by the pyre, he glared at his past tormentor. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" He palmed two of the orange balls and tossed them at the ghost. "Chew on those, Toots. I've got bigger game."

As the blue mists enveloped her, Lichtenfeld screamed. Despite being a ghost, the specially-prepared herbal smoke teared her eyes up and tightened her chest. She gasped and coughed before disappearing.

"Big improvement there," Dubois dismissed his oldest adversary with a momentary feeling of smug satisfaction. Then he turned his eyes toward his granddaughter and limped through the snow and burning pain toward her. "Grace, come on! We DON'T have to do this! Come back! Your family loves you!"

The high priestess frowned. For a brief instant, she felt a tiny bit of confusion. Then she felt her master's warmth on her back. "Ah am w' mah family, TRAITOR!" She threw two bursts of dark fire at her grandfather.

Dubois took the assault dead on. The flames burned and froze at him. Although not incapacitated by the attack, he felt himself falling over the edge. His eyes watered burning his eyes and cheeks with their indignation. His heart tightened with sorrow as the inevitable claimed him. "Ah…tr…ied….."

The Child screeched his rage into the stormy night. Through his open left eye, he could see the Puritan and Ramensech moving in on his position. "GIT BACK!" His eye glowed brighter yellow. Flecks of red floated amidst that backdrop. He fired twin blasts knocking the shaman back but barely moving the other wizard.

"GIVE UP NOW!" Grace commanded while repeating her earlier volley and hitting the Dark One square with more pain.

_NOW AH GIVEST THEE THY GREATEST NIGHTMARE, CREATURE! _Dahak sent another tendril toward the sky.

The storm stopped. The clouds for once burned off allowing the stars and the moon full reign over the snow covered meadow. The light shone down unabated on the combatants.

The Child burned under this assault. His knees buckled. He knew only the burning as his right eye opened and turned the deepest shade of blood red. Dark fire consumed his form.

Now as the Destroyer, it knew only its task. _KILL! _It blasted Ramansech with a dark fiery burst in payback.

The shaman screamed as the fire kissed his eldritch form and consumed him. He vanished on the winds or so it seemed.

The Destroyer hissed in demonic rage at the remaining trio. It bulled into the Puritan and then blasted the demon wizard across the meadow. Unlike Dubois and the Child, this one had no compunctions about the high priestess or what needed to be done. It snarled low and menacingly.

"Serve the master, Creature, as you were meant to! Be part of _this _family!" Grace commanded. She cast a binding spell at it.

The Destroyer struggled as the tendrils formed a cocoon around it. It felt constrained and raged against this new prison. Still it knew the weaknesses of this particular jail. It touched the tendrils recalling a long ago situation such as that one…and how it broke through.

With that it absorbed the energy holding the cocoon together, consuming it and the spell altogether. It pursed its lips in annoyance at the mortal priestess. Despite being used to sopping up and redirecting such energies throughout its existence, it burned almost in agony from the combination of said energies with the effect of the Samhain moon and being in that fetid place.

Grace hit the Destroyer with another blast still trying to bring it down without killing it.

"S…STOP!" the demonic avenger commanded. It threw a fire burst of its own.

The burst, bolstered by the aforementioned conditions, shook her shields and caused them to waiver.

"Wha' magic ist THA'?" the demonic high priestess demanded.

Before she could react, a second round of Destroyer-fire impacted and cracked the mystically-created defenses.

_TAKE HEED, MAH PRIESTESS! THE CREATURE…. _Dahak started to advise. It hit the Destroyer with a fiery tendril of its own….seemingly to no avail.

Perhaps in frustration, pain or a combination of both, the Destroyer willed up one last burst and threw it blindly at his fallen 'grand-niece'.

This energy burst completely shattered the young woman's defenses hitting her dead center. She screamed as the physical and eldritch flames burned through her middle before dropping her to the ground.

The Destroyer shook its head at the wayward child. Then it turned back to Dahak who still burned there.

_AH HAVE DENIED THEE THY SPORT, CREATURE! THOU SHALT SUFFER FER THY TREACHERY! THOU HAST KILLED THY BELOVED OFFSPRING! LET YOUR OTHER SELVES DEAL W' THY ACTIONS! _With that Dahak laughed tauntingly at its opponent as it vanished taking the Puritan with itself.

Without the fiery demon's influence, the clouds once more covered the moon and stars.

The Destroyer, as its purpose was served, regressed to its lower form. It didn't understand the pain raging through its middle nor did it want to. Its flames dimmed. Its right eye drooped and closed.

The Child kneeled in the snow. Although the snowy wet dampened his knees, he didn't care. His eyes watered. His heart ached at the forced battle and its outcome. "GRACIE! 'Mon! GRACIE!"

The priestess' limp body spoke naught. Her skin because of Death's grip and the wintry chill had already gone cold.

The Child screamed his rage and pain into the darkened night piercing his allies' eardrums in its furor.

"By the goddess, no!" Cybelle exclaimed while rubbing his shoulder.

"He had no choice, Cybelle," Xena pointed out. "She'd cornered him. The Destroyer came out." Still she felt Angie's lamenting. _Angela, he had no choice!_

Ichabod rushed over. "Can I offer some help?"

"Nah. Jus' gimme space!" the Child spat in rage.

"I can…" Ichabod insisted.

"WHA'S YER PROBLEM, CRANIE? AH SAID AH GOT IT!" the Child yelled in his face. He wiped away Mourning's tears with a savage swipe of his hand. "Gracie….don' be dead…Ah…Ah…." He bent over the body and wept profusely.

The pain of past, present and yet to come future flowed from that awful place and into him overwhelming him to say the least.

"Leave him be, Crane, if you want to live," Sister Clarise advised gravely. She yanked him away from the angry Child.

As she did so, Ichabod felt his own heart growing cold. He wanted to offer condolences but knew they wouldn't be received….

Even if they'd won a battle, he wondered to himself if they'd lost the war…..


	38. Challenges

Chapter 38

[Rowenshire—Congregationalist Church, Modern Day]

Ichabod cleared his throat allowing his brain to deal with the pain of that far gone scene. He imparted a welcome hot draught from the coffee cup in his hand to his throat dispelling the raspiness therein. He cast a wary eye on David who trembled and glared at the floorboards as that part of the story was being retold. "I am sorry to have to reveal what happened to your ancestor," he apologized half-honestly yet sincerely nonetheless.

"It had to happen," Dave noted almost robotically. Granted he was used to losing people to the land and the Coven. It hurt inconsolably but he'd come to expect his personal tormentors to take measures against him.

"Perhaps Grace could've been saved if my coven had worked together with Althanor closer," Katrina lamented.

"As I mentioned, his ancestor and the alter ego both tried," Ichabod clarified. "Dahak was not about to give up its prize. Grace was bound and determined to bring him and Cybelle into that coven. Something had to give."

"Damn. Glad I'm not in the middle of that family spat," Abbie insisted.

"No joke. Still we need to do something to at least contain them. You've done that in the past, Dubois," Jenny indicated while gulping from her coffee.

"Like we're just going to arrest them or put a police cordon around the place?" Irving supposed.

"No." Brother Tony shook his head fiercely. He looked to his elder counterpart who nodded back as if knowing where his train of thought was going. "We have contained them in the past. The priestesses have tried to imprison them behind energy bubbles and domes…with blessings and such. Brother Andrew and I have added the Lord's blessings to strengthen said measures. Still said measures are subverted from the outside. Eventually the Coven escapes again and does more damage."

"You can't kill a ghost. It's already dead," Irving reminded them.

"No, Captain. You can't kill it. We can _banish _it to Purgatory where it cannot do us any more harm," Ichabod proposed. "With Moloch gone, there is a place for Dahak and its minions there."

"I can't believe they wouldn't get out of there," Angie chimed in. "Sorry. As Brother Tony just said, we've seen too many examples of so-called containment measures fail. I used to get on Dave on his vigilantism when we were in college. I still don't agree with some of this stuff but I've come to understand his frustration over the failings of the system and the so-called 'guaranteed' containment measures. I watched a good friend rot away with that cancer. I couldn't save Dave's previous _fiancée _either. Others have died from it as you can see in Amherst's Center Cemetery."

"Good point," Dave encouraged. He gently hugged her shoulders. "Folks, I'm with her. I've seen _way too many failings _to believe that we can just contain them. I'm with Captain Crane on this one. There are other members of said enemy group out there besides our current bunch up the road. This won't end it. I want to get them though out of the picture. If that's Purgatory, so be it."

"We can only try, David. I'm sure your sister would say the same thing," Katrina pointed out. "I've seen some of the accounts. You have earned a reprieve if anyone has from this evil. So have Ichabod and me as well. Still we are called on to fight this battle."

"And you have taken on your ancestor's work. This could be an ending to this war," Ichabod presumed.

Dave chuckled over that thought. "Not even close, Captain. Not even close. As I just said, there are still other members of that damned Coven out there. I won't talk of them tonight because I don't know if our current pest crew is listening in. Let's just get through the night and this battle." He saw the sun starting to set in the western sky and shook his head. "So much like the Hunt."

"Hunt? What the Hell?" Abbie queried not getting the context. "David, what?"

"My freshman year in high school, those creeps kidnapped several of my closest friends and trapped them in back of the house. To get them back, I had to survive a weekend in that valley Captain Crane was just talking about. It was a very near thing," Dave recounted.

"And then Dahak's priestess, the Duchess Marguerite, kidnapped several of us just before graduation, Dave. Don't forget that," Angie interjected. "You nearly died because of that gauntlet."

"Yeah that." He shivered from a sudden chill. The numbness surged within his head and down his spine. "As you can see, Guys, I've dealt enough with these creeps. I'd like an ending to it all. And that's not counting my lost daughter too." He stood slowly. "The Child and I know what we're going to do. I'd like some help. Meantime, Brother Andrew and Brother Tony, we need to keep the villagers out of it. I don't need a lynch mob erupting from the woods at our backs."

"Lost daughter?" Ichabod queried. "What?"

"Penny. Deirdre's namesake gave birth to her just before she died. Penny was banished somewhere. I've never been able to find her. Another damned casualty of this war," Dave hissed. His eyes glowed as he bordered on changing again. He paced across the front of the room. "Excuse…me. I need to work this off."

"Already we work to weaken Dahak's power not to mention that of the Coven back in Althanor. Deirdre and I shall return there to boost said-rites. Dave, please take care tonight. I shouldn't have to tell you about the effects you'll experience," Cybelle reported. She frowned while still feeling the loss of her beloved friend, sister priestess and sister-in-law.

"I shall work with you all as well in that valley," Katrina revealed.

"Katrina, I'd rather you stayed back here with the good ministers," Ichabod argued.

"Ichabod, this is my war as well. It is my duty to face these monsters and protect you as well, my Love. You shan't dissuade me from that task," Katrina countered firmly.

"As I said, Crane, you aren't dissuading us modern girls from helping out," Abbie reminded him.

"Yes but as David pointed out, such help leads to casualties. I'd rather avoid them," Ichabod countered.

"War requires sacrifice, Crane," Irving noted firmly. "I'd rather be able to have Cynthia and Macy not have to deal with this stuff anymore. We need all hands on deck to win this thing."

"All we're doing, Folks, is containing them with a better mousetrap or so we hope," Deirdre clarified. "There is no killing them as Papa just pointed out."

"We shall help as we can," Cybelle advised. She reached into the mists and produced a smelly burlap bag. "I trust, Captain Crane, you know what this is?"

"Aye I do. Everyone, rub your bullets and other weapons down with the paste therein. It will affect even the ghosts," Ichabod recalled.

"Move quickly because the sun sets within the hour," Cybelle insisted. "Come, Deirdre." She stepped into the mists.

"Good luck, Everyone." Deirdre hugged her parents. "Take care. Come back in one piece."

"Keep your chin up, Dee Dee. We're survivors, remember?" Dave assured her.

"We'll do our best. Go with your aunt now," Angie advised as they embraced again.

Deirdre looked anxiously at her parents for a lingering minute before vanishing into the mists.

"Unreal," Irving muttered. "So that stuff really does what they say?"

"It does, Captain," Ichabod affirmed.

"Rub the stuff up, Guys." Dave headed for the door. "Come and get me in the churchyard when you're ready. I have someone to visit."

"Someone to visit? Dubois, what the Hell? You have to get ready too," Irving demanded.

"He's going to see his ancestor, I believe. Put yourself at peace, David, before the battle," Brother Andrew told him.

"Thank you," Dave expressed before heading out the door and down the stairs.

"What's down there?" Angie wondered. "Dave's never told me."

"Another participant in this drama even older than Ichabod and Katrina, I fear," Brother Tony explained cryptically. "Prepare well." He reached into the bag and spooned some of the smelly paste into a small Styrofoam cup. "Perhaps you'd save some of this for Xena, Angela?" He put a lid on the package.

"Thanks. I'll do that," Angie accepted. "Excuse me." She headed out toward the car (and the sword) to prepare as well.

The others said little. They watched as Ichabod and Nyoki explained how to rub their bullets and other weapons down with the paste. They managed a few more sips of coffee and bites of cookie while studiously doing so.

Still their minds were with their semi-possessed friend. What was going on with him now?

_That _was a good question…..

[Ten Minutes Later]

Ichabod and Katrina descended the stairs guardedly. Perhaps it was from experience or just a sense of foreboding but they watched their surroundings carefully. It was also for that reason that they left their friends back in the church while seeking out the other two allies involved.

"Dubois would disappear from time to time like this before battles," he pointed out.

"He has his reasons, Ichabod. We all have to achieve some measure of preparation in our own ways," she explained. "There is another factor you're not considering. This is a family war for David and Angela. They have both lost much to Dahak's evil much as we have to Moloch. Be patient with them." She led them around the side of the church to where the cars were parked to find an expected surprise.

Xena sat with her sword, chakram, daggers, whip and the empty paste cup. She inspected her weapons to insure that she'd adequately rubbed the paste over them. "Yeah that should just about do it." She glanced up to find the Cranes watching her. "Some story ain't it?"

"For us, Xena, it is real just as tonight will be," he pointed out. "I wish I could've helped David sooner."

"Yeah well we all did the best we could." Xena moodily replaced her weapons in their holsters. She nodded. "You've come a long way, Captain. Least you're not bitching anymore about the fight. Glad you're ready for it."

"I understand your methods better. Back then I was only ready for the mortal war," he informed her.

"Yeah. This'll be a spirit war all right. Hope your idea works because I don't want to deal with a repeat of the last time." Xena grabbed a cloak from Angie's trunk and drew it around herself. Then she shut the trunk's hatch. She glanced around curiously and drew her sword. "We've got company."

_STILL YOUR SENSES ARE ALERT. EVEN THE WITCH HAS NO IDEA I'M HERE…._

"Dahak! Come out!" Xena challenged. She swung her sword in challenge. "Get ready, you two!"

"Where is the demon? I cannot see it," Ichabod queried anxiously. He wished for some accoutrements.

"Be on guard, my Love." Katrina wove a revealing spell encompassing the part of the Green on which they stood. Riding on those eldritch tendrils, burning fire scorched away concealing spells and talismans' effectiveness. She felt David in the graveyard speaking to someone or something there.

Worse though she felt the demonic being's presence confirming Xena's challenge. She redoubled her efforts and pointed at the seemingly empty patch of grass across the narrow street from the church. "Dahak, reveal yourself! In the goddess' name, I command you!"

_SO BE IT! _ The pyre burned into view from that patch. _MY FOLLOWERS AND I AWAIT YOU IN THE VALLEY ONCE MORE. YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME, ICHABOD CRANE? THIS TIME THE ONE YOU AND YOUR SOW BETRAYED WILL FACE YOU. XENA KNOWS THE WAY WELL AS DOES DUBOIS HIMSELF. IF YOU HAVE THE COURAGE, I WILL SPILL YOUR BLOOD AND ENSLAVE YOUR SOULS!_

"You still talk real big. Too bad I had to deal with your Deliverer and the first Destroyer," Xena scoffed. "David's ready for you too."

"Tell the Horseman of Death we are ready for him as well," Ichabod challenged.

_ARE YOU REALLY? EVEN NOW DUBOIS' OFFSPRING CREATES DOUBT IN HIM. MY COVEN WILL REINFORCE THE HORSEMAN'S EFFORTS TO BREAK YOU BOTH, ICHABOD AND KATRINA CRANE. YOUR COMPANY'S RESOLVE FALTERS, XENA. WHILE WE CAN STRIKE NOW, WE PREFER TO WAIT AND LET TIME AND THE MOON TAKE ITS COURSE…. _It laughed as the pyre went out leaving only a scorched mark on the grass in its wake_._

"Terrific." Xena sheathed her sword angrily. "We're charging right into a trap."

"I propose we retreat back to Wabash and wait for them," Ichabod presented.

"Nah." Xena shook her head. "This ends _here. _If we don't take 'em here, they'll force the fight in Wabash, your town or wherever we are. We banish 'em if possible. Otherwise we take 'em. Let's get David and get up there. I don't want him alone with whatever too long." She rushed across the blacktop toward the churchyard.

"We face them here?" Ichabod queried his wife.

"As Xena said, it is inevitable that we face the coven. David needs us now. Let us help him. Follow me," Katrina affirmed while pulling him toward the churchyard.

_Dubois, stand strong as we all must! _He followed her toward the street beyond. He still watched for any signs of trouble. He also wondered what lay ahead.

Such was the nature of their day…..


	39. Grace Confronts Dave and the Child

Chapter 39 [Churchyard—Ten minutes earlier]

Dave trudged into the cemetery across the street from the church absently. Normally he'd look around for potential bullies, police or supernatural threats of any kind…..

…his head buzzed intensely as if a swarm flew around therein harassing his very brain….

Ichabod's accounting had only increased the symptoms from the gathering nocturnal affair ahead.

_What's the deal with that stuff in the valley? Is that why Grace harassed me? I wasn't my ancestor! _He rubbed his forehead while trying to assuage the pain in his temples. He saw the sun continuing its downward path toward the western horizon. _Within the next two hours, it'll begin. _He forced himself to press ahead into the necropolis. He wove his way through the stones by memory allowing the monuments' ages and locations guide him toward the very back.

Against the back iron fence and nestled under a gnarled oak tree, he discovered a slightly listed granite stone. Weather had blasted most of the inscription off and left spots on its surface after 250 years. From the tall grass obscuring the site, the villagers' neglect was most evident.

_Assholes. _Dave stooped in front of the grave. _"Bon soir, Oncle Ricard. _My apologies for the sudden visit. I wish more of this made sense." He took a deep breath. "It seems like the more we try to do against Lichtenfeld, her master and damn coven, the more we sink in the quicksand. The Child—my…other…knows things about the past. He was there. So was our new ally, Captain Ichabod Crane, an ally of the Child's and our relative, Captain David Dubois. There's so much to consider. I don't want to leave a string hanging again." He ran his hands through his hair. "Every time it seems someone dies. I'm tired of the pain and the horror."

_Poor poor man…Whinin' like a whipped pup already art thou?_

He glared at his surroundings. The energy was familiar. The voice, although dimly registering in his memory, was familiar….

…from the earliest of his childhood nightmares at the house up the road….

…before Lichtenfeld or any of the other Coven members….

"Aunt Grace? Enough games! I can feel you! COME OUT!" he demanded.

Grace floated out from behind the tree. "Mistress Anne doth hit the mark. Thou art perceptive. An' callin' me Aunt, are we? Confused art thou?"

"Confused by what? I know who you were. I now know your strategy for subverting the Child failed back in the day. It backfired so badly that you died from it. Stop with the games. Especially on this night, just go away. I know you won't stop. Neither will the Child and Destroyer. _Again," _he pointed out while holding back the pain.

"Ah ain't goin' anywhere save fer mah Master's side, Dear One. Join us 'fore any mo' blood need stain the valley. Yer loves doth perish cuz thou resist thy destiny. Do thee wisheth fer Ichabod Crane's destiny? He doth causeth pain whe'ver he goeth! The Horsemen of Death and War art his fault!" she countered pointedly.

He mulled the points over considering her argument for a fleeting moment. Her words held a ring of truth….temptingly so. It would be so easy to surrender and join the dark forces….so easy…

…except he had his duty….

…except his allies counted on him….

He glared at the ghost. "Nice try." He grunted his way onto his feet. "I'm not turning. You'll have to beat it out of me."

"Ah intendeth ta' do jus' tha!" She focused on the tree beside him.

Vines and branches grew from the trunk spontaneously enveloping him in their clutches.

"So easy. Ah'll let the Master do it," she bragged. She began to will up a spell to teleport them back before the sound of a familiar whirling weapon stopped her.

The chakram scored her arm and broke several of the ties between tree and prisoner before heading back in the direction of the approaching Xena and Cranes.

"AHH!" Grace grabbed her arm in surprise. "Thou dost learn new tricks, Xena! Tis too late for thee an' th' others!" She fired several mystical bursts in response.

Xena evaded the attacks with ease drawing the sorceress' attention to herself.

Katrina further engaged the phantom witch with her own magicks further distracting the latter from the prisoner at hand.

With little energy to draw from, the bundle cracked and splintered. Dark energy oozed out of the spaces between dying strands before it exploded altogether.

The Child bellowed in annoyance. "Yer pissin' me off, Gracie! QUIT IT NOW!" He frothed with anger. The burning in his head driving him beyond reason.

Grace glowered at the quartet standing against her. "Thy impudence shall be DEALT WITH! We await thee in tha' place! Ah gave thee a chance, Dear One! Now be punished w' the rest!" She vanished into the fading light.

"DAMN CRAP!" the Child threw a temperamental blast against the oak. "Can' even see Ricard w'out gittin' junk!"

"Is this his gravesite? I understand why you would come here indeed," Ichabod assessed. Even if the letters had worn down under _Tempus' _assault, he recalled the marker clearly.

"Who is it then, Ichabod?" Katrina queried.

"The original priest who caught Lichtenfeld," Xena noted cryptically.

"Father Ricard LaFontaine, the priest in these parts during the second quarter of the eighteenth century. He died just before my arrival from England however he kept this village under close control during that time. He erred in judgment by allowing her to speak as well," Ichabod reported.

"An' he was mah uncle! Ah jus' wanna talk w' 'im! Crap!" the Child huffed. "Really gonna whup 'em! Can' believe 'er!"

"She's not that baby anymore," Xena told him frankly. "If she can't subvert you to Dahak's will, she'll kill ya."

"You can't go in blinded by that hope. It will get you killed," Ichabod argued.

"Lissen, Cranie! Ah don' wanna rip 'er 'gain. Tha' plan better work! Lesgo! Ah ain't puttin' up w' this crap!" The Dark One wheeled around and stormed abruptly toward the main gate.

"Well! I'd never!" Ichabod huffed despite anticipating that particular reaction.

"Patience, Ichabod. You know he's suffered a great deal. Besides the night's energies are building. He is willing to work with us. Take thanks in that," Katrina noted.

"You got it. He ain't gonna charge in for a change by himself. Cybelle had better know what she's doin'," Xena concurred before rushing off after the Child.

"She has a point," Katrina admitted. "If the plan does not work, we may not survive."

"Have faith, Katrina. We are survivors. We shall persevere," Ichabod admonished albeit in a warm and reaffirming manner. "Come along. We have work to do before the night gets too far along." He led her from the graveyard. _Hold yourself together, Dubois. If we cannot hang together, we shall hang separately! _


	40. Final Battle Begins

Chapter 40 [A half hour later]

[Althanor]

Deirdre walked about the hidden community's center making sure everything was in place. For much of that morning, she and the other priestess constructed the prayer circle of salt and sand on the dirt area. A large bonfire burned in its center. A pile of white candles sat ready for use by the stone well a few feet away to her left.

Her sister priestesses had started to emerge from their meditations. They'd spent most of the day communing with the goddess, fasting for sanctity and greater purity. Now they began to congregate around the circular spot. Their purpose fixed on the greater goal. Their minds strengthened by their devotion.

_Hopefully the parents and the others are okay! _Deirdre hoped to herself. Like the others, she knew her goals and rationale for the job at hand. She well understood the energies they were about to summon in support of the allies' incursion into the Lower Valley. She'd felt her father's run in with Grace very clearly. _The die will be cast. We cannot fail. If we do, Dahak will invade here again. That is something we cannot allow! _She began to pass out the candles to her sisters.

Cybelle walked out of her hut purposefully and toward the forming circle. She maintained a perfectly calm countenance despite the allies' efforts balancing on the razor's edge. She noted that everyone was already in position. "Thank you, Sisters, for your preparations this day. We assist our fellow priestess, Katrina Crane, and our allies against Dahak and its coven. The demon's evil needs no explanation. Nor does the inner turmoil inside of David Dubois. We seek to contain the malice from the Samhain moon. Each person take a candle if you would." When each woman held one, she commanded, "Light your candles now and resume your positions." She lit hers from the fire and returned to her place.

The other priestesses followed her lead and resumed their positions as well.

"We, the sisterhood of Althanor, do request your aid, great mother," Cybelle implored to the goddess. "Please give us the power to overcome the great evil in that field of horrors on this night. Please assist in containing Dahak and its followers within Purgatory where they can do no further harm. We, the penitent followers, do request with humble hearts. We seek not the power for ourselves but to serve the greater good. We support those who carry your burden and your honor, be they of our service or to that of the Christian God. We are allies in the Light. We serve to bring the Light to the world. This we humbly beseech you." She bowed but held the candle in its position.

Again the others followed her lead.

The bonfire flared and gave off a bright white light. Its flames soared into the air and through a forming hole in the island's misty shroud.

Now it remained to be seen what would happen….

[Dave's childhood fort—Marsh Area, Woods next to Lower Valley]

Even as the sisterhood invoked higher aid, the Child brought the group to his old hideaway with a dark flash of eldritch light. His open left eye and sensitivity discerned nothing of potential harm—at least not in the immediate vicinity. "Yeah. They ain't 'ere."

"Nor should we be," Abbie groused. She winced while stepping gingerly with her feet to discern where the firm ground was. "This is nasty."

"Ground cover, Sis," Jenny disagreed. "I'd rather deal with a few bugs than that coven at least at the moment."

"Besides, _Leftenant_, we should have the element of surprise," Ichabod presumed.

"They know we're here, Ichabod. The Child knows that. So do I. It's just a matter of a few moments before they send someone or something after us," Katrina countered. "They know I'm here and…."

"Goodie fer them." The Child squinted with his open eye at their surroundings again. He felt a change in energy. "Crap! Git movin'!" He glanced up into the night sky.

"Ya feel it too?" Xena supposed.

A loud gurgling noise came from over the treetops.

The air, while seemingly icy and sharp at first, warmed quickly.

A whooshing sound descended toward them.

"GIT DOWN!" the Child bellowed while tackling Xena and Nyoki into the muck with himself.

Lichtenfeld's pet demon crashed through the trees and set the entire area ablaze by contact. Its tail snapped undergrowth like so many matchsticks. It bellowed to intimidate the group.

"I see that demon hasn't lost any of its sense of hospitality," Ichabod assessed sarcastically as he helped Katrina to her feet.

"Ah'm gonna whup tha' sonnuva…." The Child pulled himself from the mud. Even if the overcast kept the moon at bay thus far, he didn't trust the situation to continue once the battle got started. "Ya 'kay?"

"We are all right," Nyoki concurred. "_Domo."_

"Quick thinkin'. Come on!" Xena urged while leading them through the steaming swamp in a roundabout way toward the grassy arena beyond.

_I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, MORTALS. SURRENDER AND ALL OF THIS CONFLICT CEASES! _Dahak commanded.

The Child chortled. He grabbed four of the shafts with the herbal balls attacked to the tips and lit them from the blazing brush close by.

"What are you doing? We need to keep moving!" Ichabod demanded.

"He's sending a message," Nyoki pointed out.

"Ooh yeah!" The Child waited for the dark demon familiar to swoop in for another run at them. "Git movin'! Ah'll be t'ere!"

"Some friends ya got," Xena declared.

"It ain't mah friend." The Dark One saw the twenty foot fire demon soaring toward them on dark fiery wings in a blur of hellfire, brimstone and chaos. ""Ere's somethin' fer ya!" He telekinetically flung the arrows at their pursuer.

The shafts penetrated the thing's fiery hide seeming like splinters or quills. However, much like a bee sting would do to a person with an allergy, they caused the fiery demon to spasm and writhe.

The hellish thing crashed to the ground with a loud and resounding impact shaking everything within a two mile radius.

Katrina wove a spell using the flames around them to form binding tendrils around their fallen pursuer effectively pinning it to the ground. "That should hold it."

"Didn' like that, did ya?" the Child queried sarcastically before pasting it with another blast between the eyes. He stalked toward his tormentor from their earlier days with malice practically dripping from his aura.

"Guy, you don't have time to play patty cake with that thing. We need to get outta here," Jenny disagreed while assessing the inferno developing around them.

"I quite agree. Finish it. We have a bigger fight ahead," Ichabod noted.

"Not to mention the fire around here!" Abbie complained.

Xena drew her sword. "I got this." She considered the suffering demon and knew it would eventually shake off the debilitating concoction poisoning itself and then break its bonds. "Time to end this." She stabbed the demon with her sword right through its chest.

The demon bellowed one last time, smacked the ground with a hard squish and then went limp.

"Now we must move," Nyoki assessed. "It knows we are here."

"I remember the path being this way," Ichabod recalled while guiding them all toward a section of wood not yet burning as badly as the area they were running from. He pressed ahead toward the clearing not really caring what was out there….

…at least it wouldn't be an inferno….

"We can't simply rush out into the open, Ichabod," Katrina reminded him. "Dahak's waiting out there."

"And we'll burn if we stay in here!" he countered as they reached the forest's edge before stopping dead in their tracks.

As before, the canine pack growled at them while standing its ground. The group, about thirty strong, cut the allies off from the field pushing them back toward the flaming section of woods and swamp behind them.

_KILL THEM, MY PETS! RIP THEIR THROATS OUT! _Dahak commanded its minions.

The Child lit one of his explosive shafts and shot it into the midst of the crazed coyotes, dogs and their mixed brethren. He watched as the dogs predictably burned from the goopy impact and setting themselves off from their own formation. "WHA'VER!" A dark blast stunned several of the new attackers. "GIT 'EM!"

Xena and Nyoki each took a wing of the pack. In a brutally efficient display, they slashed and dispatched the crazed animals.

Jenny and Abbie each rattled off several rounds from their machine guns to deal with other animals.

Katrina put still more to sleep with a simple spell.

Within minutes, that phase of the battle was over.

Still Dahak was prepared…. It turned toward its coven. _ATTACK! _It waved fiery tendrils toward the sky.

As in the past, the overcast parted and the moonlight covered the entire area.

Hell was about to really break loose…..


	41. Divine Intervention

Chapter 41

The allies tensed at the woods' edge in the midst of the sleeping and dead animals. They stood ready to engage the Coven. However they concerned themselves with the changes going on in their midst.

"Not again. Damn it, Dubois, hold it together!" Ichabod chided.

"NA' BIG BRO, CRANIE! STOOPID SHIT! AH…." The Child screamed as the pale moonlight burned his self-control away. He grabbed his head while trying to make the agony cease therein.

"DON' RESIST, DEAR BOY! CHANGE AN' ACCEPT WHA' THEE ART!" Lichtenfeld called to him across the field.

"SHADDAP!" the Child spat in challenge. He spasmed and frothed at the mouth. His scar glowed brighter. His left eye went red and was joined by the right one as it snapped open. Flames covered him once more.

The Destroyer howled at the offending night and its abusers in rage. Its heart burned for vengeance after so long suffering its existence. It charged across the field sopping up the Coven's mystical attacks as it went without stopping or breaking a sweat. While it knew it would take too long to deal with Dahak, it could drive a wedge in the enemy by bringing the fight to someone else. It charged the Puritan and delivered a vicious punch driving the ancient wizard back several steps.

"T'was a goodly shot, Boy! Ah'll make thee sting fer it!" the Puritan vowed while rising to its feet. It fixed the hat back on its head before returning fire several times without avail. "THOU DOEST GET STRONGER!" It fired again.

The Destroyer sniggered darkly and pasted its oppressor with another leftie piledriver before blasting it across the field. "KILL!" It saw that its allies had engaged the other Coven members.

It turned its attention to Dahak and watched its enemy for a long second.

_BEFORE YOU FACE ME, TRAITOR, FACE ANOTHER! _The fire demon motioned with its crimson eyes.

The Destroyer sensed the advancing witch before she could throw a spell. "AIN'T…CHILD!" It threw a debilitating burst knocking Grace out cold with frightening ease. It growled menacingly.

_COME, TRAITOR! FACE ME! FACE….. _Dahak challenged.

Before the fight could go any farther, a bright light enveloped the area ceasing things…..

[Five minutes earlier]

The Headless Horseman surveyed the developing conflict with keen interest. It observed Dahak's stratagem coming into play and bringing out the Destroyer. It could see the allies engaging its companions. Making well sure that Xena would stay engaged with Lichtenfeld, it strode into the fray heading straight for the Cranes.

War may be war but there was always time for old debts… And its axe demanded a head in reprisal...

Katrina wove her way through the increasing conflict. Her attention was divided between the various mini-spats erupting around herself and Ichabod. "Be careful and mindful."

"Indeed," he concurred while watching Xena and Nyoki dealing with Lichtenfeld. He saw the Destroyer paste the Puritan wizard out of sight. "My word! What does the demon do?"

"Which one?" she queried expectantly. "Worry about the others later!" She erected a shield in time to deflect Ramensech's sudden attack.

"Cowardly attack! Most deplorable!" Ichabod sized up the shaman spirit and fired a round straight through its shoulder and another through its leg.

Treated by the special herbal paste, the bullets wounded the attacker dropping him to the ground.

Katrina quickly bound the injured spirit with energy bands to prevent further threat. "That is that. Pay attention, Ichabod. He could have killed you!"

"I have faith in you, Katrina. Besides I am not such a bad shot," Ichabod noted while checking his rounds. "I still have four rounds."

"Good. I….ICHABOD! BEHIND YOU!" she warned.

He heeded her warning just in time as the cauterized axe head cleaved the grassy turf where he'd just stood. On instinct he pumped three more treated rounds into the breast of his most stubborn adversary.

The Horseman stumbled back. It'd expected Ichabod's shots to sting at the very least. But this was different. It saw blood soaking through the uniform's front.

"I was prepared for you this time!" Ichabod declared with a bit of admitted smugness.

Still the dishonored and fallen soldier pressed ahead on Ichabod. It wanted revenge. Death would not stop it. It took heavy step after heavy step until it fell to its knees.

"Abraham, stop! Please!" Katrina begged.

The Horseman would hear none of it. It practically crawled toward them….

…that is until a bright light flooded the field and dazzled them all….

"_LET THERE BE AN END TO THIS CONFLICT! AS MY PRIESTESSES HAVE REQUESTED, I HAVE PROVIDED! _A woman clad in white glowed in the midst of the melee.

A loud thunderclap echoed across the area.

Dahak's fire form had disappeared along with any trace of its followers.

The canines rose whether from sleep or the dead itself and ventured off on their own accord.

The air seemed to warm slightly.

"Milady," Katrina address while falling to her knees.

"_I THANK YOU, KATRINA CRANE, FOR YOUR SERVICE. YOUR PAST INDESCRETIONS ARE FORGIVEN. MAY YOU BOTH BE CONTENT AS YOU SERVE ME, _the goddess continued. _AS SHOULD THE REST OF YOU." _

The Child stumbled to his feet. While he knew he still lingered under the burning moon, he didn't understand how he could endure it and not lapse totally. He puzzledly assessed the glowing woman.

"_I GRANT YOU GRACE, CHILD OF PAIN, FOR TONIGHT. YOU HAVE FOUGHT WELL AND DESERVE NO LESS. THERE IS ONE OTHER BOON I GRANT YOU FOR PAST INJUSTICES," _the goddess explained. She pointed just off to the demonic man-child's left.

On cue, a sniffling whimper could be heard from the tall grasses. Then a slender girl of about ten years old rose from the obscuring groundcover. Her long rouge hair ran down her back. She wore a white shift and a rope cinching it around her waist. She stumbled toward the avenger. "G…grandfather?"

For once, the Child wasn't of any mood to correct someone for mistaking him for his alter ego. His heart inexplicably warmed albeit for a moment. His eyes watered as he embraced the girl. "Gracie!"

"Aye. I'm free." She hugged him back. "Don' let me go 'gain please."

"Na' 'ver!" He didn't want to let her go. Despite the crisis being over, he didn't want to let his other side back out. He wanted to hold onto his littlest princess against all comers.

"_MY THANKS TO YOU ALL. THIS PLACE IS NOW CLEANSED. MAY YOU BE WELL AND GO WITH DESTINY ON YOUR WAY!" _the goddess concluded before disappearing into the night.

"HEY! Lookie! We got 'er back! We got 'er back!" the Child told the others.

Xena allowed herself a smile while exchanging satisfied looks with Nyoki. _Angela, rejoice. _"Come on." She rushed over to her longtime friend's side. "Yeah we do."

"X…Xena, right?" Grace queried in confusion. "Forgive me. It's so confusing."

"Don't worry. We'll help ya all you want. We're just glad you're back!" the warrior assured the girl while hugging her tightly as well. "I know your grandmother will be overjoyed to see you."

"I want to see her too…and Mama…when she wants to," Grace requested.

"Count on tha'," the Child affirmed. "Yer back though! Yer back!"

Ichabod allowed himself a warm smile at the reunion scene off in the distance. As one who'd lost such things himself, he understood the great gift that his friends had been given on that evening. _At least one wrong has been set right. How I wish Jeremy could have such a reckoning as well._

"It has been long road for them," Nyoki declared. "Xena and the Child know heartache over her. Now they have most of family back."

"And Dahak has one less priestess to call on," Abbie noted. "Not bad for a night's work, Crane."

"No, _Leftenant_, not bad at all," Ichabod concurred. "I believe we have some news to share back at the church." He led the others over to where the reunion took place. "Pardon me. Perhaps we might share some news and food with our friends in the village?"

"Yeah Ah 'gree," the Child concurred. "Don' be scared, Gracie. Ah'm gittin' us there." With that he teleported them away from the former site of horrors.

And for the first time a bit of warmth seemed to flow into that field. It would blossom and spread across the region.

Now that Dahak had been banished, it would be so…..


	42. Visits on the Morning After

Chapter 42 [Next Afternoon—Dubois Farm]

After his long night, Ichabod rose uncharacteristically late. He stretched and glanced at the clock. "Is that correct? Good heavens!"

"We've all earned a good rest, Ichabod. The world will forgive us for sleeping until noon on this day," Katrina assured him wearily. She half-opened her eyes. "Can you get me a glass of that orange juice please?"

"Of course," he concurred while rising and pulling on his bathrobe. He headed down the stairs and toward the kitchen of the uncharacteristically quiet house. There he found Jennifer dicing away on some potatoes and putting them in a pot of water. "Good morning, Miss Jennifer. I trust you're having a good day?"

"The best, Captain. As much as guard duty was slow back here last night, I'm glad nothing happened here. You all deserve congratulations for cleaning up that mess," Jennifer stated. "I'm making mashed potatoes for later. Need help finding something?"

"Perhaps a couple of glasses of orange juice? Katrina wanted one," he requested.

"Of course." She set down her paring knife and walked over to the fridge. There she shook up the bottle in question and poured two glasses for her guest. "I checked on Papa earlier."

"Oh? And how is he this morning? Seems he should be still sleeping," Ichabod presumed.

"He is. He's more content than I've seen since we were all back in the old village," she assessed.

"And Miss Grace? How's she?" he wondered with concern.

"She's been here for a glass of milk and gone back to bed. I think she's nervous that Dahak's going to take her again," she reported. "I assured her the demon's gone and she's safe with us."

"Dahak and its minions are trapped in Purgatory. Moloch and its coven are dispatched. Other than Jeremy still being in the former, all is well. Now if I can figure this dratted time out, I'll be very well. Thank you," he declared with a cautious smile. "Perhaps though I can get a ride to the cemetery?"

"Absolutely. You're going to his stone, aren't you? See what Katrina wants to do. I'll be done here in a few minutes," she noted.

"Thank you again," he expressed with a slight bow before returning to the bedroom. He entered the room cautiously in case she'd risen. "Katrina?"

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "I am awake and well, my Love." She smiled at the sight of him bearing the desired juice.

"Apologies if I kept you waiting. I was talking with Miss Jennifer downstairs," he told her while handing her a glass.

"It's all right. Our friends are being such gracious hosts," his wife assured him while drinking from the sweet fruit juice. "If it's all right though, I might rest a while longer."

"She agreed to take me to the cemetery. I wanted to visit with Captain Dubois a while. He deserves to hear the good news from me," he commented.

"I understand. Some day, Ichabod, we'll help Jeremy and be a true family again. It can happen," she vowed earnestly.

"Aye. It shall," he returned the vow with one of his own.

She sighed but kept herself composed. "Go and get ready. I'll be up upon your return."

"I shall hold you to that," he replied with a pleasant air. He stole a kiss from her cheek. Then he headed for the closet. Having showered before bed, he donned his usual eighteenth century accoutrements. "Be back presently."

_Best that you bring our friends this news. Maybe it will give their future selves some peace! _She finished her juice and set the glass on the nightstand. "Goddess, make it so." She closed her eyes and relaxed for a while longer.

[Settlers' Grove section of Wabash Cemetery—Half an hour later]

Jennifer parked her car in the asphalt lot beside the necropolis. She glanced at her passenger. "You need me there?"

Ichabod smiled. "Perhaps we might both have something to say. It is a merry message, after all." He got out of the car. He walked briskly into the graveyard.

"That it is, Captain Crane. I'm glad my niece is back in one piece." Jennifer recalled the repeated failures on her parents' parts to rescue Grace before the darkness claimed her. "Auntie Cybelle came by to check on Grace and the others. Deirdre's so happy."

"If you mean the past version of her, I imagine that she is. I promised Katrina that we would rescue Jeremy some day in much the same manner," he informed her as they walked through the rows of stones toward the back.

"Knowing you both, I'd put my money on that," she concurred as they reached the row of markers in question.

"As you all like to say, 'bank on it'," he quipped while facing his old comrade's stone. "Greetings, Captain. I trust you and Miss Angela are resting better this day than you have in quite some time. We did it. We cleansed the source of your pain. And thanks to the pagan goddess, Grace is restored to what she should be and with your family again. I am honored to have played a small part in the affair, my friend. While I know there are still other enemies to be dealt with, we have won that part of the battle. I trust that will make you content, my friend."

_Yeah. T'anks, Cranie…._

He recognized the Child's grinding tone in that whisper. While he fully expected the Image to appear in front of him, he knew that the bodyguard still wouldn't venture very far from his 'great-niece'. "You're most welcome as well, my friend. May you find peace one day as well." He bowed to the stone once again. "Take care. I shall return as the opportunity arises." He walked back over to Jennifer's side as she tended her friends' stones. "Are they well?"

"I imagine they are. I come here to tend their plots since the village only mows in here," she indicated. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you. Can I assist?" he offered.

"I believe that Martin and Kayla could use some weeds plucked. Nyoki as well," she supposed.

He smiled while setting to the task at hand. Perhaps such work might have seemed unseemly to his father but he reveled in it. _Be well in all things, my comrades. I shall endeavor to keep things running here as well._

And with that, the day seemed to get a bit brighter all around….


	43. A Restful Breath and some Romance

Conclusion [Several Days Later]

[Althanor]

Cybelle looked deeply into her mist portal at the events in the Outer World. She nodded in satisfaction as the crises plaguing the group had seemed to disappear at least for the moment. Instead various happy scenes occupied her attention….

On the one hand, she saw the Dubois family enjoying the return of their prodigal daughter after two centuries (even if everyone involved didn't remember all of the details)….

A wave of the hand revealed the good cheer and mood over Sleepy Hollow as well.

Irving enjoying a dinner with his wife, Cynthia, and daughter, Macey.

The Witnesses enjoying coffee at a local Starbucks before heading to their respective homes.

Katrina standing over the stove and stirring some concoction with a big smile on her face.

_It seems good cheer is in the air. May you celebrate it, my friends! _

"Looks like we got a break finally."

The high priestess turned to see Xena's astral form watching her. "You do sneak up on people."

"Call it a skill. How are they doing?" Xena wondered.

"Everyone's happy and no crises on the horizon for once. We finally get to breathe. I let Deirdre go to her parents' house and visit Grace," Cybelle reported.

"The kid needs her mother. Good move. Well gotta get back. Just wanted to say thanks," Xena expressed before disappearing.

_I wish I could take credit for it, Xena. That would belong to Angela herself. May we be at peace for a while._ _Good luck, Ichabod Crane, may you find some solace in this new time. Much as Dave and the others did in yours, it is within your grasp if you continue to press on…. _With that, Cybelle watched the portal for a bit longer.

[Sleepy Hollow—Starbucks]

After returning from Wabash, the Witnesses settled back into their routine. Fortunately with Moloch dead, the remaining Horsemen, Serilda, Dahak and its coven banished, they could be allowed to relax with a coffee for a couple of minutes.

Ichabod glanced up at the stars and dreamily considered how unchanging they were…how constant…. _I can count on the constellations still being in place. Someday I shall endeavor to take Katrina to a place where we might enjoy the view without Civilization's lights blinding some of this wonder. Perhaps if Rowenshire is truly cleansed, we might return there. It is amazing how the Universe seems to move at its own pace rather than at ours._

Abbie set a couple of cups on the table. She had watched her partner's zoning out from across the eatery. While she knew she should have let him have his meditation, Curiosity wanted to know more. "Hey, Earth to Crane."

"Hmm?" He stirred from his meditation to see her looking at him with an arched eyebrow and an infuriating smirk on his face. "It does seem like time flies on me as well."

"It does seem that way," she replied with a bit of mirth in her voice. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He sipped on the hot drink in his hand. "I mused on how the Universe moves. Despite how mankind rises and falls in terms of our empires, the larger picture moves at the pace it always has."

"Part of being on Earth. At least we took out the big bad demons and their followers," she presumed.

"For the moment, _Leftenant_. As David himself reminded me before I left, both Dahak and Moloch have followers out there. They will plot to free their masters. On that day, we shall have a war on our hands anew," he indicated dryly.

"And on that day, we will be ready to kick their asses back into Purgatory," she insisted.

"Indeed we shall," he agreed.

At that moment, her cell went off. "Give me a minute." She put the phone to her ear and started into a conversation. Her mood seemed to lighten a bit more. She chuckled and laughed allowing her eyes to sparkle.

Now it was his turn to be intrigued. When she hung up, he sipped again on his coffee and inquired, "Is there someone that I should meet _per chance_?"

"Maybe. That's for me to know and for you to find out," she retorted with a mischievous flare. She finished her coffee. "Need a lift? We can stop by Ranner's for those flowers if you'd like."

"That is most agreeable. Lead on, _Leftenant_," he concurred while snapping the lid on his drink firmly and following her lead toward the car.

[Crane Cabin—about a half an hour later]

Katrina glanced up at the clock. She'd hoped Ichabod would've been home about fifteen minutes earlier. _Is he detained on another case? Captain Irving said that he and Abbie would have a respite for a couple of days at least! _She gave the bubbling substance on the stove a gentle stir. _Hopefully what Jennifer advised on adapting from the cauldron to stove top will work! _

"Katrina? I must apologize for being late. Miss Mills assisted me on a worthy endeavor," Ichabod called as he unlocked the door.

_Speak of the Devil. _"I was concerned you were on another case. I'd hoped for another evening to ourselves," she noted.

"Which is what we shall have, my Dear," he assured her. He held up a half dozen red roses mixed with white daisies and baby breath. "For you."

She allowed him a warm smile while accepting the beautiful blooms from him. "Allow me a minute. They're wonderful!" She took a glass vase from the cabinet, put the bouquet in there and filled it with water. "Thank you."

"It is my singular pleasure," he declared enthusiastically. He sniffed the air. "You've discovered how to make it then?"

"Jennifer Dubois shared a recipe. I know we just had it a couple of days ago in Wabash but I wanted to try it for myself," she mentioned. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Of course I'd share such a wondrous meal with you," he agreed while coming over to the sink and washing his hands. As he progressed, he saw two bowls and matching glasses not to mention candles on the table. "Special occasion?"

"Just dinner with my special husband even if he does bury himself in his work," she teased while turning off the heat. She opened the oven and produced some lightly toasted bread.

"You've been working with Cybelle and her coven quite a bit yourself. Any more breakthroughs?" he countered good-naturedly.

"Nothing of note. We will keep watching for further threats in our own way much as Abbie and you do in yours. Meantime, Ichabod, we do deserve our own celebration." She set the sliced bread and doled out a couple of bowls of ham and beans. "A piece of our time in this new one."

"May it continue so," he wished. He sampled some and smiled. "Once again you surpass yourself!"

"I am glad you think so." She lit the candles and sat down across from him. "We are forging our happiness here. I am glad you are here."

"As I am that you're here. I'd brave a thousand hells for you, Katrina," he assured her.

"As I would you," she agreed.

And so the adventure that began with the discovery of the two letters came to an end. As they'd progressed, the Witnesses and their close friends rose to various occasions. They grew and developed in unexpected ways. In so doing, they discovered other facets they hadn't seen previously. They found happiness and resolved long standing conflicts in unexpected ways.

Having done this, they'd earned some momentary bliss….

On that note, Ichabod and Katrina do deserve some privacy. Let us grant them that then…

THE END


End file.
